


Newt's reverse harem

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Smitten theseus, They're thirsty, newt enthralls men, smitten albus, smitten gellert, they all are besotted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-04 08:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 154
Words: 78,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: The life of Newt Scamander and his four boyfriends. (Based on tumblr prompts)***Can we get a reaction from Theseus/Graves/Gellert/Albus (Since because of you I can't choose a specific pairing!) about Newt being beautiful and adorable in the oversized sweater and stockings? Possibly with whoever immediately buying him more/trying to get him to do it as often as they can.





	1. Chapter 1

“Newt has such… long legs, h-hasn’t he?” Percival mouth is so dry he has to clear his throat to get those words out. He looks at the other three men next to him, all of them frozen, none of them daring to move a muscle as if that somehow can break the spell. It’s not an actual spell though what has them like a group of thirsty idiots… It’s just Newt walking around the living room, trying to find one of the baby Nifflers, babbling about his creatures, wearing a sweater too big for him and a pair of stockings that just look dangerously perfect on his legs.

“Yes, he has,” Albus agrees in a whisper, blue eyes following Newt.

They’re going to drool all over the carpet if they don’t stop staring, but none of them wants to do so.

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Newt says when he finally catches the baby. “I’ll take Luke down stairs and then I’ll make you tea and coffee, how about that?”

The four men nod and it’s honestly ridiculous and pathetic because at that moment they’d say yes to anything Newt says even if he asked them to go get him a beautiful Ironbelly.

“He used to live with you, right Scamander?” Grindelwald asks Theseus as soon as Newt is out of sight.

“He moved out just a year ago,” Theseus nods. All of them seem to have recovered their voices now that Newt’s not around.

“How did you survive having that around all the time?” The dark lord stares at the older Scamander, looking almost impressed.

“It was really… difficult.”

“So… what do we do now?” Percival says, he has never been a very patient man.

“I say we take him to the most beautiful bedroom in Nurmengard and we keep him in there only for us to see and… touch.”

Grindelwald’s idea sounds so tempting that it takes… a while for their common sense to kick in.

“No, we should… We’re going to woo him properly, of course,” Albus says, almost like he’s trying to convince himself.

“And we buy him more sweaters,” Theseus cuts in, licking his own lips.

“And more stockings,” Grindelwald says. He closes his eyes and adds: “He will look absolutely delicious with the blue ones.”

“Yeah, more of those,” Percival agrees. He’s definitely not a Seer like the dark lord, but he just knows Newt Scamander will be the death of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the love of good give us more oversized sweater and stockings Newt

Sometimes Grindelwald’s favourite watch just ends up under the table that’s in the living room, right on the floor and he always asks Newt to pick it up for him. It only happens when Newt’s wearing one of those oversized sweaters of his and the stockings that look just great on his impossible long legs.

“Darling, can you please pick that up for me?” He says, trying not to grin while the other three men glare at him because Newt kneeling in front of them it’s too much.

Of course, Newt tries to use his wand at first and he frowns in confusion when the watch doesn’t move an inch.

“Oh, sorry! I forgot I charmed it so no one could use accio on it. It’s for precaution, you understand…”

“It’s okay, I guess I’ll do it without magic then!”

The four wizards know it’s better not to look if they don’t want to feel uncomfortable later, but it’s impossible not to do it.

And it seems Newt’s creamy thighs are actually completely covered in freckles as well.

“You’re a fucking masochist,” Percival growls at Grindelwald, quietly enough for Newt not to notice.

By the time Newt hands Grindelwald’s watch back the four wizards are a complete mess.

Even Albus who’s usually the most collected out of the four and Theseus that has more experience dealing with that look a little bit shaken afterwards.

***

Once Newt, after looking at the four of them so perfectly well dressed, felt a little bad about his choice of clothes.

“Perhaps I should change,” he said, looking down at his comfortable sweater only to be startled by the four men when they almost screamed at him “No!” at the same time.

“It’s okay, Newt,” Albus told him, trying to look more… calm. “You really don’t have to change your clothes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Harem prompt: Newt gets majorly injured (maybe a broken leg or something that can't be healed with magic) and while he could technically walk, his reverse harem has decided that they'll use the injury as a good excuse to just constantly carry him around. Whether he wants to be carried or not.

Newt collapses on the floor, trying not to groan in pain as he finally calms the Erumpent down; he knows it’s not her fault, that she didn’t mean to hurt him, that she was just scared.

Once Charlotte is back in her habitat and he makes sure everyone’s fed, Newt limps back to the room he has inside his case to see if there’s anything he can do about his leg.

He tries not to make too much noise; he doesn’t want anyone to notice because they all worry too much. But they find out eventually, because it’s difficult for him not to bump into anything that’s on his way.

Albus is the first one to find him. He makes a chair appear and helps Newt sit on it.

“What happened, Newt?”

“It’s nothing actually… I just–” a blue concerned look cuts him off. Newt takes a deep breath before telling him everything that happened.

Albus rolls up his trousers carefully and takes a look at the wound, sighing. Newt just knows what he’s about to say and he doesn’t like it at all.

“A wound inflicted by a magical creature,” he observes, saying it almost to himself while the other three storm inside the case. They’re already asking questions and trying to get closer to Newt, hovering over him like mother hens.

“Charlotte didn’t mean to.”

“We know, little one.”

“However, it means you can’t be healed by magic,” Grindelwald kneels in front of him, caressing Newt’s leg. “So you’ll have to wait for the wound to heal by itself like muggles often do.”

“Which it’ll probably take a week–”

“Are you sure it’ll be just a week, Dumbledore?” Percival cuts in, looking in a weird way at Albus and then at the other two men.

Grindelwald smirks.

“Maybe two or three weeks… right, Albus?”

“Three weeks,” Albus confirms, staring at Newt dead serious, even though his eyes seem to glimmer with amusement.

“You won’t be able to walk either,” Theseus says, which prompts everyone else to look back at the British auror in approval.

“Nonsense! Of course I can walk, it’s just a scratch!” Newt narrows his eyes, growing irritated with the situation.

The four men are staring down at him with similar pleased grins on their faces. Newt is sure there’s something else going on there.

“We’ll have to carry you around,” Percival says.

“What? Absolutely not!”

“It’s that or taking the risk of getting worse… And if you do, you won’t be able to take care of your creatures in… months,” Albus explains.

“Fine,” Newt agrees, although he already knows he’s going to regret it soon.

“Great! I’ll go first,” Grindelwald doesn’t give him the chance to react, he just lifts him up as if he weighed nothing and kisses him on the tip of his nose.

“We’ll take turns, Gellert, don’t forget,” Albus warns and Newt starts to think that he might have been tricked.

***

They do actually take turns. Albus carries Newt to the kitchen when they’re all gonna have breakfast, always nuzzling his cheek as soon as he has him in his arms. Theseus overwhelms him with kisses all over the face while he takes him back to his case; the others help him feed his creatures.

“You can use magic to carry me,” Newt comments as he’s being picked up by Percival back to his bedroom.

“It wouldn’t be the same,” the Director winks at him.

Sometimes, Newt manages to escape away from them and enjoys a little while walking around the house on his own.

Grindelwald always finds him though and when he does he carries him back to the living room over his shoulder as punishment.

And they insist on carrying him around the house even as Newt’s pain vanishes completely.

He has definitely been tricked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU to sweater &stocking fics. In those Newt doesn’t seem to know what he’s doing to his reverse harem (p.s. love that proposal) So can we see an AU where Newt knows exactly what it does to them & he starts upping the anti once he notices? Like first it’s big sweaters and stockings, then the sweaters get a bit shorter, than he tries dresses or something, and then one day out of no where he walks into the kitchen in lingerie like nothing’s out of the ordinary all the while loving the attention.

Newt has to be oblivious… he has to, because nobody would torture four men on purpose the way he does cluelessly.

But for Merlin’s sake Percival is sure the sweaters are getting shorter and Newt walks around happily with nothing underneath, there’s nothing more than the stockings and that’s enough to distract even Albus Dumbledore.

Then there’s the dress, the dresses because Theseus has counted five different ones; all too short, all too beautiful and revealing, enough for four men to forget about what they’re doing and just follow Newt around the house with their eyes like the besotted idiots they are.

“The fabric is so soft,” Newt mentions once, showing his golden dress to Albus. “Would you like to touch it?”

Gellert feels sorry for him for a moment; Albus is blushing to the tip of his ears, but he does reach out to Newton.

“Yes… It’s really… soft,” but Gellert is sure Albus is not talking about the fabric, but Newton’s creamy skin.

“I told you,” the magizoologist giggles.

The worst or perhaps the best day of their lives is when Newt decides to join them in the kitchen wearing only blue lingerie. It gets him all kinds of different reactions.

Gellert walks into a wall, Percival drops his cup of coffee, Theseus doesn’t even pretend he’s reading the newspaper anymore, he just drools over the table while staring at Newt, he also stammers every time his brother asks him something… anything.

Albus chokes on his tea, not able to look away.

Newt stares back at the four of them, smug smirk over his face.

He winks at them.

“Are you hungry, boys?” He says so sweetly before taking a cookie from a jar and walking away.

They’re going to die because Newt’s gonna kill them all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's reverse harem prompt 💝 How would each of the boys react to Newt wearing something of theirs? Like Theseus getting a nosebleed from Newt wearing his gryffindor sweater, or Gellert stumbling when Newt sleeps in his jacket

They find Grindelwald staring at something on the couch, he looks like he’s been petrified, only that his eyes are roaming all over that same spot.

And that’s when they see him, Newt curled up on the couch, sleeping in Grindelwald’s favourite jacket. He tries to get closer and almost stumbles on a table, so Graves has to stop him from moving again.

Newt looks adorable and it’s not fair because Grindelwald is having the time of his life seeing Newt in his jacket and the others need to experience the same thing as well.

So they start to place something of theirs in different parts of the house so Newt can put them on if he needs them.

Albus nearly drops the bottle of ink over his parchment when Newt walks in the study one morning; he’s wearing Albus hat, giggling because he looks ridiculous according to himself.

But Newt’s wrong. He doesn’t look ridiculous, he looks just lovely. And Albus understands at that moment why Gellert was so enthralled by Newt wearing something of his. It’s a possessive feeling that spreads through his chest, a sensation that makes him feel completely satisfied and pleased.

When it’s cold or at least when Newt says it is, he’s often seen in the house wearing Percival’s black coat and driving the poor Director crazy because he has work to do and it’s impossible to focus having that temptation around all the time.

To Theseus it’s almost a torture. Because Newt takes one of the auror’s sweaters and decides that it’s now his and wears it around the house even though it’s too big for him, even if it’s constantly falling off his shoulder.

And then Theseus realizes that his little brother is wearing nothing else under that sweater. His mouth goes dry and his cheeks burn at the sight.

Newt looks so beautiful that day, it’s difficult for the others to function properly even though it’s not their sweater Newt is wearing.

It’s a very sweet torture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant!Newt with reverse harem? Either him telling them he’s pregnant, him being well into the pregnancy, or both scenarios if you like!

Actually… Gellert’s the one that tells them all.

Newt has been feeling dizzy, but he believes it’s because he’s been working too much; he’s been writing his second book and he also has more creatures to take care of.

He doesn’t tell any of his boyfriends because there’s definitely nothing to worry about. It’s better that way, he can’t handle a bunch of overprotective wizards just now.

So Newt’s in the kitchen, humming happily while making hot chocolate because lately he’s been craving for anything sweet and Theseus is helping him because he’s better at cooking.

“I think we need more chocolate.”

“Are you sure, little one? Don’t you think that’s too much–”

Newt narrows his eyes at him.

“There’s no such thing as too much chocolate,” he huffs. He’s about to get the chocolate himself when Grindelwald storms into the kitchen, takes him in his arms and basically kidnaps him. Well… At least he leaves Newt on the living room’s couch.

Percival walks down the stairs at the sound of Newt’s protests, Albus walks out of the study and Theseus follows Grindelwald to the living room, looking quite irritated.

The dark lord ignores them all, grinning from ear to ear at Newt, unbuttoning his shirt to kiss still flat belly. Newt blushes to the tip of his ears.

“Gellert, what–”

“You’re pregnant, my love. Our Artemis is going to be beautiful. He’ll look exactly like you.”

Newt freezes, trying to process what Grindelwald has just said. Then, with trembling fingers he touches the soft skin under his belly button and gasps. He just feels warm and soft but he can already imagine what will be in the next few months.

Artemis. He smiles at the name. He loves his baby already.

Then, all four men are suddenly hovering over him; Theseus is sobbing, rubbing his cheek against Newt’s while Albus manages to sit next to him to intertwine his fingers with Newt’s. Percival argues for a couple of seconds with Gellert, but he finally manages to get closer to the magizoologist.

Newt’s really happy. Perhaps his only problem is that they have always been overprotective idiots and he doesn’t want to imagine how they’ll be in the next couple of months.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for the reverse harem, how do they each react when someone hits on Newt in front of them? Let's be real, he must get flirted wth all the time

Yes, Newt gets constantly hit on but he’s so oblivious he doesn’t realize it until he sees his boyfriends reactions.

Albus just smiles at the other person, completely tense, takes Newt’s hand and kisses his knuckles to make his point perfectly clear.

Percival wraps himself around Newt, hands on his boyfriend’s waist, glaring at the wizard/witch over Newt’s shoulder.

Theseus is… blunt. He stands in the middle of the two, crosses his arms over his chest and just tell the other person to get the fuck out because Newt’s very much taken.

Gellert is terrifying. If someone tries to touch Newt, he stops the other person by taking the other’s hand in a very much painful grip.

“Try to do that again and I’ll break you in half,” he growls and the poor soul runs away as fast as they can.

Newt pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. Reminding himself that he actually loves those idiots.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love reverse harem + newt’s sweaters a little more than I should. Kindly requesting the boys being irritable (maybe someone had tried to flirt with newt?) and start to squabble. Newt had to calm them down with his iconic sweater look and some good old fashion seduction.

Newt rolls his eyes when he hears his boys arguing downstairs; they’ve been quite irritable since that girl kissed the magizoologist on the cheek after helping her find her dog.

He’s not sure what they’re arguing about, but he’s sure it’s nothing important. He quickly takes a couple of sweaters and stockings while he keeps listening to the discussion… Oh, at least it seems Albus is trying to calm the others down and Theseus has just stopped arguing at all.

Which means it’s only Gellert and Percy, of course they are.

He quickly reaches the bottom of the stairs and walks into the living room, loving the way everyone just… shuts up as soon as they see him.

Newt stops in front of them and grins, getting four smiles in return. He walks towards the couch knowing he’s been followed by four wizards.

He starts taking off his shirt and trousers, lips quirking up when the four of them gasp; they’ve seen Newt’s blue panties. He puts on the first sweater and takes his time with each of the blue stockings, knowing that everyone’s watching.

“I was hoping you could help me decide among all of these,” Newt points at the rest of the clothes he brought from his bedroom. “To see what I’m going to wear today. But you’re probably too busy arguing, right? Should I go back to my room?”

“No, little one… please.”

“I’m sorry, Newt,” Albus apologizes immediately, just right after Theseus pouts at him.

“We’ll stop,” Percival promises and Gellert nods, taking one of Newt’s hands and kissing it.

“Please stay, darling.”

“Okay… now sit.” Newt will never admit out loud how much he enjoys when they all just do as he says.

The four wizards sit on the couch, eyes already glimmering in anticipation. Newt sits on the small table in the middle of the living room and crosses his legs.

“Now… what do you think of this one? Do you like it?”

They all nod at the same time, hungry eyes roaming all over Newt and he knows… He just knows he’s going to pick the outfit himself because they won’t be able to choose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reverse harem, pregnant Newt please? *puppy eyes*

They all seem to love his belly now more than any other part of his body. Theseus keeps a hand on it at all times while they’re both in the kitchen cooking.

Percival likes to press his ear against Newt’s lovely and round belly to hear Artemis heartbeat.

Albus usually tells him how beautiful he is, staring at him in the eye before looking down at his belly with a huge grin on his face.

Gellert just attacks it with dozens of kisses, making Newt giggle. He sometimes whispers against his ear how perfect their son is going to be and how much he’ll love his beautiful Mummy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys follow Newt around like lost puppies, and frankly, who wouldn’t? However, there must be something that he does that absolutely possesses them. Those pesky sweaters are a good example. Behaviors like wearing his husband’s clothes, dresses, or pretending to be completely oblivious when teasing them. Which would be each of their favorite things that newt does?

Let’s talk about clothes/jewelry first.

Oversized sweaters are Theseus Scamander’s weakness, he just can’t see Newt in them without wanting to lift him over his shoulder and take him to the bedroom.

Albus just loves dresses. They all have lost count of how many times Albus has brought a new dress for Newt. His favourites are the ones that expose Newt’s back and shoulders.

Percival can’t see Newt in lingerie without dropping anything that has in his hands at the moment. He just turns into a flustered mess when Newt is wearing those.

And Gellert, because he’s a possessive little shit, he just loves to see Newt wearing anything, _anything_ that is his. It could be a bracelet, a necklace, gloves, his jacket or his coat, he just doesn’t care…


	11. Chapter 11

“My heart will bow before you,” said the first one. He was only a child, but Newt was so very little too. And yet this child was sure of his words, determined. And he had been with Newt ever since.

“My heart will bow before you,” said another when Newt was expelled from Hogwarts. But Newt was so young then and so this man waited years until he was ready to come back to him.

“My heart will bow before you,” the third one said the moment Newt set foot in MACUSA. He was broken and sad, but gave him everything he had, everything he was.

“My heart will bow before you,” the one with mismatched eyes said. He had been in the dark for years and years until the future whispered him about Newt’s light in dreams.

“My heart will bow before you,” the four of them said at the same time and Newt smiled back at them on their wedding day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could we please have a short fic of Newt after delivery looking tired, with damp curls matted to his forehead, but having the most tender smile while holding his newly borned Artemis. And his husbands are just bawling/in-love all over again :)

Newt’s absolutely exhausted, every single one of his husbands can see it; the healer they called has handed him his baby and has left the four other wizards with him (he was so very confused at first, when he got out of the room and asked for the father and four wizards responded at the same time).

Artemis is in Newt’s arms now and the magizoologist has the most sweet, completely happy smile they’ve ever seen. He looks tired but absolutely beautiful, light shining on his green eyes as he nuzzles his baby.

The baby stops crying to look with curiosity at his Mummy, eyes opening with difficulty. Newt almost cries out of happiness.

“He’s so perfect,” Newt tells them and they can’t help it anymore and lean over his beautiful husband. Albus kisses him on his sweaty curls, Theseus keeps saying how gorgeous he looks, making Newt chuckle because that’s not possible he must look “terrible” and Percival insisting how wrong he is.

“You’re so pretty, Newt.” The Director says, but it’s Gellert the one who rushes towards the magizoologist and kisses his cheek while looking at their baby.

Their perfect Artemis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s cold with the Harem and Newt decides it’s a good time to cosy up in Gellert’s coat (fun prompt for the holidays!) requesting either A - the other guys tease Gellert for being so affected by Newt cuddling in his coat or B - oh no! Gellert has somewhere very important to be but he can’t find his coat!! He finds newt curled up on the couch in his coat and finds himself asking for it back. Newt playfully refuses and spoiler alert: he stays home with Newt. There’s also option c, all of the above

“He’s going to stay, isn’t he?” Theseus says, watching as Grindelwald walks out of the kitchen looking for his coat. They all warned him not to use ‘accio’ to get it.

“Of course he is,” Percival mumbles at the same time Albus nods without looking away from the newspaper in his hands.

Grindelwald hears them and shakes his head, of course he needs to go, he needs to talk with his followers. He’s just going to grab his coat and… But he sees Newt then; he’s curled up on the couch wearing his coat.

Newt wearing his clothes is something Gellert has never been able to resist. He feels weak on the knees and it doesn’t help the way Newt smiles at him.

“C-Can I have that back?” Grindelwald can see the sweater and the stockings underneath. Newt looks absolutely lovely.

“No, I don’t think so,” the magizoologist chuckles. “Why do you need it anyway?”

“I need to get out, just for a couple of hours.”

Newt stares into his eyes.

“Stay,” he says and Gellert is so weak for Newt Scamander, he’d do anything for him.

They all are so weak when it comes to Newt.

“I’ll stay.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil prompt maybe? NRH threatening one of Newt’s admirers after the person made Newt uncomfortable.

It starts when the man asks for his autograph during a signing. He’s extremely interested in Newt’s book so the magizoologist happily agrees to talk with him about his creatures. Theseus doesn’t like him, but doesn’t say anything because he’s promised Newt he’d not scare people off just because he’s jealous.

Newt sees him again… in Germany. It’s the second time he has traveled alone since he started dating his boys. They don’t like it, but sometimes it’s impossible for them to go with him.

Thd wizard is in the same bar as Newt and sits next to him; he doesn’t even pretend this time, he leans to kiss him and Newt has to push him away.

“I’m sorry, but I’m taken.”

“I don’t see a wedding ring,” the man says, looking irritated by Newt’s reaction.

“I’m not married.”

“Then why is this a problem, handsome? You know we belong together,” the wizard doesn’t look drunk, but he has to be. Otherwise he wouldn’t say something like that, right?

Newt leaves. He almost runs because something inside him tells him he has to.

However he doesn’t say a word to his boyfriends about it.

***

A man is following him. He notices as soon as he walks out of the Ministry of Magic and when Newt recognizes him, he starts to feel scared.

He rushes back home, shaken. He’s so disturbed he realizes it’s useless to pretend nothing happened because all of his boyfriends notice the moment he walks in the house.

“Come here, Newt,” Albus always knows how to make him feel secure when he’s distressed and the others have learned that too, so when they see Newt shaking or scared, instead of hovering over him they let the professor handle it.

Albus is sitting on the couch, already spreading his arms for him. Newt sits on his lap and snuggles against his chest.

“What happened, baby?” Albus says, slowly caressing Newt’s back.

Theseus sits next to them while Percival and Gellert stand in front; their presence making Newt feel better already.

He tells them everything; the first time in the book signing and that creepy moment at the bar…

Percival growls.

“Can we kill him, darling?” Gellert says, trying to hide how angry he is, but Newt knows his mismatched eyes too well not to notice.

“No,” he mumbles, buring his face under Albus’ chin.

“He’s stalking you, little one. Something must be done.”

“We should scare him off at least,” Percival says.

“I think it’s for the best,” Albus agrees, kissing Newt’s cheek. “I’ll stay with Newt while you take care of it.”

“Great,” Gellert smirks, leaning to press his lips against Newt’s cheek, followed by the other two. “We’ll come back soon.”

***

He realizes he fell asleep over Albus when he wakes up and Percival picks him up.

“What happened?” Newt says, a little scared of asking.

Theseus ruffles his hair.

“You shouldn’t worry about that, little one.”

“He doesn’t even know your name now,” Gellert comments, entirely satisfied.

“You obliviated him?”

“That’s what we did,” Percival assures, nuzzling his neck.

It’s weird… Newt knows something else happened, but he doesn’t want to ask. Part of him it’s just glad the man is not going to bother him again.

“By the way, we’re going to marry you,” Gellert announces out of nowhere, making Newt chuckle and Albus roll his eyes.

“I thought we’re going to wait a couple of weeks more to propose? You know… to plan it properly?”

“We cannot wait any longer, Dumbledore,” Percival huffs.

“People need to know he’s ours,” Gellert agrees for the first time with the Director.

“And that we’re his,” Theseus adds and Newt can’t believe he’s going to marry those silly men.

But of course he’s going to.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the boys watching Newt take care of his creatures like the kelpie and he gets wet 👀 and all the creatures judge these thirsty boys staring at their mummy

It’s a very bad idea to be around Newt when he’s taking care of the kelpie; it’s the most overwhelming mixture of emotions for all of them.

Because it’s a kelpie and even though they absolutely trust Newt they can’t help but worry about him. So they decide to stay close in case Newt needs them, but of course he doesn’t and they just end up humiliating themselves in front of a group of very suspicious creatures.

The first one to break is Theseus; Newt gets out of the water with his shirt completely wet and the older Scamander moans out loud.

“Do you need help, Newt?” The Director of Magical Security is next, bumping into a rock on the ground in his attempt to get closer to the magizoologist.

The bowtruckles and the occamys are judging both men now. Even the kelpie moves closer to his Mummy.

“No, I’m fine,” the magizoologist assures, not even looking back at them.

That’s the reason why sometimes they get jealous of magical creatures, especially Gellert. Sometimes Newt doesn’t even pay attention to them because of his babies.

Newt pushes his soaking hair back and even Albus has to remind himself there’s a good reason for him not to put Newt over his shoulder and take him to their bedroom… But the shirt it’s now looking almost transparent because of the water and he’s found out he’s not as strong as he thought.

He’s sure Nancy is not very happy with him right now.

But if he’s barely holding himself back it means… Yes, Gellert is looking like one of those creatures that are about to jump over their prey.

“Perhaps you should take off your shirt otherwise you’ll get a cold,” the dark lord tells him.

Although Newt just looks down at himself, moves his wand quickly and then he’s suddenly completely dry again.

“Sometimes I hate magic,” Gellert mumbles to himself. Although the others hear him and can’t help but agree with him.

They’re all so doomed, aren’t they?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nrh smut pleaaaaase

Newt is already open, he’s so open and hot, and it hurts but it’s also incredible, because the pleasure feels almost like electric shocks spreading down through his body. He’s whimpering at the sensation of Albus and Gellert inside him at the same time, pounding into him while Albus kisses the back of his head and Gellert leans forward to bite and suck his bottom lip.

He feels so full and it’s great and Theseus is whispering dirty promises against his ear and Newt can’t believe it because he’s not going to survive that first round and Percival licks his fingers because that’s the only part of him he can reach at the moment.

Albus moans his name against his curls, shaking in pleasure and Newt feels warm and wet with his seed while Gellert keeps hitting his sweet spot until Newt cries and screams and Percival keeps saying “Come on, baby. Sing for us, we want to hear your beautiful voice.”

Gellert cums inside him, biting his earlobe while he does.

Newt’s empty again and he doesn’t like it; he’s exhausted and he doesn’t think he can survive another one and yet he wants and says “yes” when Theseus asks and moans when Percival slams into him so easily because Newt’s still so wet and open.

Theseus begins to thrust against his cock and Newt’s getting hard again.

He’s not sure when Albus moved, but suddenly he grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles and smiles against his skin.

“Were you expecting this when you walked into the kitchen wearing that lingerie this morning, baby?”

“Yes!” Newt gasps but they’re not sure if he’s answering to Albus’ question or just a way of encouraging the two men currently fucking him to go faster.

It doesn’t matter; Percival keeps slamming his cock inside him while Theseus keeps thrusting against him, moaning Newt’s name.

“Stop being a possessive creep, Grindelwald,” Percival says and Newt feels the growl coming from his chest against his back. He doesn’t know what Gellert’s doing, but he feels fingers tugging at his hair and pulling to turn his head around. Demanding lips kiss his next scream away, just when Percival pounds into him the right way.

There’s a smug smirk on Gellert’s face even after he’s pulling away from him. Percival glares, fingers grabbing Newt’s hips fiercely. Theseus licks his nipples, taking both their cocks in one hand, making Newt sob. He’s moving fast and desperately.

“I’m gonna… Graves, move.” Theseus groans and Percival pulls away only for his brother to thrust into him just in time to cum inside Newt.

They all love to cum inside him.

Theseus waits a couple of seconds to fill him right and moves out of the way for Percival to take his place. Newt doesn’t last long, the Director thrusts twice and Newt screams again while Theseus kisses him all over the face and Percival pounds faster and harder until the three of them collapse.

Newt’s usually too tired to move afterwards, so his boyfriends clean up the mess while kissing Newt on every part of his body they can reach and reminding him how much they love him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the little Artemis AU (gramander or nrh) is there ever a situation where Newt has a Molly Weasley moment? Specifically the “not my daughter you bitch” type moment?

Once… A terrible moment in which a wizard thought he could use Artemis to control his beautiful Mummy.

Oh how wrong he was. He came with a group of people that believed in him, that believed they could control those four powerful men by using their husband and child.

They were more, but they were nothing compared to the five furious parents protecting their baby. However, the leader managed to take Artemis, just for a moment, because as soon as Newt heard his little boy cry he saw red and turned into… something else. He was wild and fast, apparating in time to take back Artemis and attack the man.

Newt broke both his arms and legs and left him on the floor for later… because Artemis needed him the most at the moment.

And Newt… He trusted his husbands enough to sit on the ground with his boy in his arms and start checking on his wounds. He didn’t have to worry about anything else, because as soon as he was on the floor the four wizards formed a circle around him and the little boy.

“Mummy?” Artemis sobbed and Newt nuzzled his cheeks, quickly looking for wounds or scratches.

“It’s okay, little love. Mummy won’t let anything happen to you,” Newt said, kissing his nose. “Now, you’re going to sleep, my child.”

“Is he okay?” Theseus asked, worried. Newt smiled at him after making his baby sleep with a spell.

“He’s fine, just scared.”

“Take him home,” Percival said then, hitting another wizard on the chest with a yellow spell. It looked painful. “We’ll take care of the rest.”

Newt nodded, but glanced at Gellert then.

“Kill them all,” he whispered, a whisper that sounded loud and terrible. Then he pointed out at the one with broken legs. “But that one, I want you to tear him apart… and don’t leave anything behind.”

Newt would have done it himself, but he had a child in his arms he had to take care of.

“As you wish, my love,” Gellert promised with a kiss on Newt’s cheek. Some of them heard and tried to apparate, but Albus was too powerful and fast for them.

“Maybe you should let one of them live, so they can spread the word,” Albus said then. “So everyone knows what would happen to them if they hurt our Artemis.”

Newt nodded, kissing his baby’s forehead.

“We’ll see you at home,” Theseus promised and Newt saw green lights everywhere before apparating away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and RH are sitting around the table having breakfast when all of a sudden Gellert starts choking on his coffee after zoning out for a little bit. He just had a vision that showed him how many children Newt+RH are gonna have. You can decide if he tells the others and what their reactions will be. :)

Gellert chokes on his coffee, next to him Newton tilts his head in confusion, but the dark lord takes his hand and assures him everything’s fine.

Graves and Theseus are arguing about America’s new policy on muggles and Albus is just trying to focus on the newspaper. Gellert looks around remembering the vision as if he could still see pieces of it… Because if he’s being honest he wants to see it again.

In his vision there were five kids; Artemis was on Newton’s lap while Ariana was running around, following Galahad because the boy said it was his turn to play with the Nifflers. Apollo was hiding from Nanna but it was difficult since the girl was very good at predicting where her brother was going to hide.

Artemis decided to help Nanna find Apollo, even though she didn’t need help at all, while Ariana took the opportunity to climb up her Mummy’s lap, making Galahad forget about the Nifflers.

“It’s my turn!” The boy complained, tugging Theseus coat to get his attention. The older Scamander had taken the boy in his arms telling him that he had to share Mummy with all of his siblings.

Nanna had declared herself the official winner of the game while Apollo was now trying to get Albus to give him another cookie and Artemis was starting to regret abandoning his Mummy’s lap.

Percival was busy trying to make breakfast and Gellert… He was–

“Are you sure everything’s fine?” Newton insists and Gellert finally goes back to the present, leaning forward with a huge grin on his face. He pulls Newton close to kiss that beautiful man on the lips.

“We’re going to be very happy, my love.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a fic where one of Newt's Reverse Harem (your choosing ;)) gets really sick and Newt spends his time coddling, cooking their favorite meals, and comforting them while the others look on in jealousy. The sick one could either be pretending or be really sick but blissfully happy while sticking their tongue out at the others.

“I think we should kill him,” Gellert growls, looking at the couch where Graves is curling up next to Newt, nuzzling his neck like a pathetic needy cat while the magizoologist runs his fingers through his hair.

“He’s sick, Gellert,” Albus is trying very hard not to get jealous, because they have an agreement but it’s been _hours_ and Newt hasn’t even looked back at the other three men. He sighs and says: “Baby, do you want me to help you with anything?”

Newt looks at Albus and it’s _wonderful_ to have those eyes on him again. But then Graves pulls Newt closer, groaning like he’s in pain even though they can all see he’s not that sick and that he doesn’t need someone to be with him all the time.

“No, thanks,” Newt says, already touching Graves forehead. “It’s okay. I can handle it.”

And then they see it; Newt gets distracted for a second and Graves smirks, completely satisfied.

Even Albus starts glaring at him.

Newt kisses him on the temple before rising from his spot on the couch.

“I’ll make you some coffee, Percy.”

“Artemis, what if–”

“I’m sorry, ‘Seus I’m busy now. You can tell me later,” Newt tells him, not even looking back.

Once he’s out of sight, Theseus growls at Graves, who grins at him in return.

“I agree with Grindelwald, let’s kill him.”

Albus shakes his head at the other two, although Graves is not making it easy for the professor to defend him.

“You’re not playing by the rules, Graves,” he tries to reason with the auror.

“I’m sick, Dumbledore. And I need Newt.”

“You already had him at your side the whole day!” Gellert snarls.

“It’s time for you to tell him you’re feeling better,” Theseus says and almost jumps at his throat when Graves shakes his head.

“What are you doing?” Newt walks into the room then, glaring at the other three in disapproval. “Could you please let him rest?”

“Maybe you should take a break and let us take care of him for you,” Albus offers, but Newt glances back at Graves, who’s making sad puppy eyes at the magizoologist.

That’s cheating.

“No, I’m fine. Although I think you should leave us alone.”

Alright, even Albus has had enough.

“Well… Gellert, what do you suggest we do now?” He says, closing the study room behind them and adding a silence spell afterwards.

Gellert smiles at Theseus and him and Albus just knows Percival Graves is screwed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiii! love your fics! can you do one with muggle newt and graves ! Graves secretly dates newt and will do anything to be with him even becoming a follower of Grindewald. And Newt doesn’t know how possessive and dangerous Graves can become
> 
> muggle newt nrh (part 1)

“I saw your boy, Graves. How beautiful he is and how charming,” Grindelwald grins, closing in his eyes as if he could see exactly what he’s describing. But Percival knows he’s just trying to distract him. There’s just the two of them left in that place, the five followers and the three aurors that were with them are dead. “Newton Scamander.”

“Shut up!” Percival growls, his spell hitting a protection shield and vanishing quickly.

“Do you think they will let you keep him?” Grindelwald mocks. “No. They’ll find out about you two and they’ll make you obliviate him and you’ll never see him again.”

No, he can’t lose Newt… Percival can’t live without him. That’s why he hasn’t even told him the truth about himself, because Newt would leave him if he knew Percival was risking everything he has for him.

“He is so special… And oh so beautiful… for a muggle,” Grindelwald says. “You’ll lose him if you stay on MACUSA’s side. But if you join me, we’ll take care of that sweet boy. He’ll be safe, we won’t let him go.”

Percival is too distracted with the possibility of keeping Newt to himself forever, that he doesn’t notice the way Grindelwald’s mismatched eyes glimmer in the dark whenever he mentions Newt.

“In the world I’m gonna make, wizards and witches will be free to love and to marry whomever they want.”

Percival smiles to himself, already picturing Newt in a white suit with those huge dogs of his that are always with him at his sides. He’ll be so happy.

He just wants Newt. He doesn’t care about anything else.

“I’ll join you, but if you hurt–”

“I would never hurt Newton,” Grindelwald frowns, looking outraged.

There’s something wrong, but Percival is too distracted daydreaming to notice.

“Now, where is he?” Grindelwald demands, desperate. He must’ve seen the expression on Percival’s face because he adds: “I meant to say we don’t have time. We need to take… You need to take Newton so we can get out of here.”

“How do you know so much about him?” Percival asks, growing suspicious.

“I’m a Seer, I’ve seen him… with you of course, because you decided to join me. You know it’s the best you can do to keep him with you and safe.”

Part of Percival doubts, but he has no other choice.

He’s going to take Newt with him, whether he likes it or not.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love muggle newt with percival and gellert omg is this the start of nrh with muggle newt? How does he meet albus, and is Theseus still the overprotective muggleborn wizard?
> 
> This happens a few days before part 1
> 
> muggle newt nrh

Newt has decided to spend a few days with his brother Theseus before going back to New York. Besides, his boyfriend Percival said he was busy working on a case.

He hasn’t told Theseus yet, about Percival, because part of him knows they wouldn’t like each other; Theseus is too overprotective and Percival is… intense. He has tried to convince Newt to move in with him despite of being just a month since they started to date each other.

Besides, there’s the fact that Percival hasn’t told Newt the truth about himself. Newt knows Percival is a wizard, he has lived so many years with Theseus not to know when someone has magic.

There’s a knock at the door and Newt almost jumps from his spot on the couch; it can’t be Theseus, he wouldn’t have knocked.

“Good evening,” a man with a beautiful pair of blue eyes says, smiling from ear to ear at him. Newt thinks he’s trying not to laugh at his poor choice of clothes; the man is wearing an elegant suit while Newt has picked the most comfortable sweater he could find. It’s an ugly sweater. “I was looking for Theseus Scamander.”

That man has to be a wizard as well.

“My brother is still in the Ministry of Magic. Would you like to wait for him? I can make you tea.”

The man keeps looking at Newt, staring in delight as he holds the door open and Newt swears he can see dozens of thoughts crossing his mind at the same time. He has the feeling that man is clever, very clever.

“Tea would be lovely, thank you.” He walks in, eyes glimmering with determination. “I’m Albus Dumbledore.”

“Newt Scamander and please call me Newt,” he insists, blushing when Albus (because he wants Newt to call him by his first name) takes his hand and kisses it.

Feeling a little bit flustered under that blue stare, Newt decides it’s time to run towards the kitchen and make that tea.

And the memories come back to him when he returns with two cups of tea; he sits right in front of his guest and blurts out, excited: “Albus Dumbledore! I remember that name! You were one of Theseus professors, right?”

“That’s right, Newt,” Albus chuckles. “I teach at Hogwarts.”

Newt leans forward, leaving the teacup on the table next to him. He has always loved magic, although he has never felt jealous of his brother for being the only wizard in the family.

“How is there? I mean Hogwarts, could you tell me more about it?”

“Anything you want, Newt,” Albus says moving from his seat to sit right next to him on the couch. And Newt gasps when his cup just floats behind him.

“That’s… great!” He comments, making Albus chuckle.

“I can show you more magic if you want.”

Of course Newt wants, Theseus always does a few spells in front of him because he knows Newt just loves magic.

Albus spends the rest of the afternoon showing him magic and talking about his life at Hogwarts. Newt’s completely fascinated.

That’s why he almost pouts when Albus tells him he has to go.

“But Theseus has returned yet!”

“I’m sorry, Newt, I’d love to stay with you, but it’s getting late. Maybe I can come back tomorrow, what do you think?”

“That’d be lovely, yes,” Newt nods, excited.

When Theseus comes back and Newt tells him about Albus he doesn’t seem to like it. He pulls Newt close and kisses him on both cheeks before saying: “I’ll tell him not to come here again.”

“Why? I like him!”

Theseus narrows his eyes at that.

“Trust me, it’s better that way, little one.”

***

Albus keeps coming anyway and Newt decides not to say a word to his brother.

The professor is so kind and nice to him that Newt starts to trust him enough to tell him about Percival.

“So… you have a boyfriend then,” Albus says, smile vanishing quickly as the words come out of his mouth. “Percival Graves, you said? I’ve met him before. He’s an American auror.”

Newt’s familiar with the term since his brother is an auror as well, only that he works for the Ministry of Magic in England.

“He’s the Director of Magical Security,” Albus adds, narrowing his eyes. “And he’s being extremely irresponsible.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you’re a muggle, Newt. If they found out about your relationship, he’d be thrown in jail and you’d be obliviated.”

“But ‘Seus has told me that you can have relationships with–”

“Not in America. It’s very different there,” Albus explains.

And Percival never said a word to him about it. He’s been risking everything he has just for Newt.

“I’ll… I think I’ll have to break up with him,” Newt mumbles, tears falling from his eyes. Warm arms wrap themselves around him and Newt buries his face on Albus’ chest.

“I’m so sorry, Newt. But I think it’s the right thing to do.”

They stay like that for a couple of seconds, before Albus kisses him on his forehead.

“Here, I have a gift for you.”

It’s a beautiful silver bracelet that appears around Newt’s right wrist. He loves it.

“Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, Newt.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about more nrh and muggle newt !
> 
> part 3

Newt travels back to New York, his heart is already hurting for what he’s about to do, but he can’t keep dating Percival if that’s going to ruin his life. He takes the raven he found the other day, his lovely Allan that refuses to go anywhere without Newt.

He pays a visit to his friend Jacob and sees his girlfriend Queenie there. She has a weird way of looking at people and if it wasn’t such a very odd coincidence, Newt would think she’s a witch as well.

“Be careful, honey,” she tells him, startling him. Newt promises that ‘he will’ right before walking away and wonders what does she really know about him.

***

Percival is not the one that opens the door after Newt arrives at the man’s house. Newt doesn’t recognize those mismatched eyes, although the man smiles at him like he’s been waiting for Newt.

“Is Percival Graves home?”

“He is,” the man assures. “He’s just a little busy at the moment. Would you like to come inside and wait for him?”

“Yes, please!” Then he blushes, when Allan protests on his shoulder. “Can he come in too?”

The man’s grin only grows and he nods, holding the door open for Newt.

“I’m so sorry! I seem to have forgotten my manners completely! I’m Newt Scamander,” he blushes thinking that his mother would be so disappointed.

Instead of shaking his hand, the man kisses his knuckles, making Newt’s blush spread further down his neck.

“It is a pleasure. I’m Gellert Grindelwald.”

Why does that name sound familiar? He’s sure he has heard that before, but where? Theseus has mentioned… right? Is that man an important wizard of something?

Grindelwald offers him some tea and by the time he comes back, Newt’s already sitting at the couch, thinking about what he’s going to say to Percival.

But Grindelwald starts asking about animals, he seems really curious about Allan and Newt gets easily distracted whenever someone brings up that topic.

“I used to take care of a bear,” he says, smiling at the memory. Grindelwald looks even more fascinated at him. “But my brother said it was dangerous so we had to take Clara to a shelter.”

“I’m so sorry, Newton.”

“Newt?”

“Percy!”

His boyfriend rushes down the stairs and takes him in his arms. Grindelwald narrows his eyes.

“I see that you met my… friend,” the man hesitates and Newt wonders why Percival looks so tense. “We need to go.”

“What? What do you mean–”

“I’ll explain later, I promise.” He takes Newt’s arm, but he moves away.

“No, Percy, I’m sorry… I just came here to tell you that we can’t be together anymore.”

Percival looks heartbroken and Newt curses himself for telling him like that, without explaining himself better.

But he keeps going.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were risking everything just by being with me? No, don’t look at me like that. I know you are a wizard and I’ve known for a while because my brother is one too!”

“What’s your brother’s name?” Grindelwald cuts in then. He’s been so quiet Newt forgot he was still there.

He shouldn’t tell him, he feels like he shouldn’t, but he’s starting to feel tired and sleepy.

“Theseus Scamander.”

“An auror,” Grindelwald frowns and Newt knows something’s wrong.

“We can move to another country and live there. So we can be together–”

“I’m not going to leave my brother!” Newt huffs, suddenly feeling irritated and tired. His head feels heavy and Percival has taken him in his arms again. He doesn’t let him go even though Newt is trying to push him away.

“No, Newt… You can’t leave _me_. You don’t understand…”

“Let’s take him now,” Grindelwald smirks.

But Newt’s wrist starts to feel hot and he notices as well as the others that his bracelet has started to glow.

“It has a tracking spell,” Percival observes. Newt hears their voices like they’re both far away even though there’s just a few inches between his boyfriend and himself. “What do we do now?”

“We take him anyway. We’ll deal with that later,” Grindelwald says and Newt almost gasps when the other wizards leans closer and kisses him on the forehead. “Sleep now, beautiful.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil Artemis gets his first-ever fever, making Newt sick with worry in return. How will his husbands response?

Newt kisses Artemis forehead, trying to calm down the crying baby in his arms.

His baby is burning with fever and he starts to panic.

He apparates downstairs, startling his four husbands. As soon as they look at him they know something’s going on.

“What's–”

“Do you remember the potion you used to make for me when I had fever, ‘Seus? I need you to make it again. In my case, you’ll find the ingredients you need.” Newt says, cutting Percival off. Theseus nods and walks away without hesitation.

“It’s going to take a while, so we should give him a sponge bath,” Albus says, caressing Newt’s cheek to help him relax.

“Yes… That’s a good idea, yeah,” Newt mumbles, trying not to look as worried as he feels.

Albus storms away, followed by Percival. Gellert stays with Newt, pressing his lips to his temple, assuring him everything’s going to be fine.

Artemis keeps crying and it just breaks Newt’s heart seeing him like that.

“I know, baby… I know,” he sighs, and starts to hum for him an old lullaby.

The baby looks up with curiosity, smiling a little bit at his Mummy and Papa, who’s looking over Newt’s shoulder.

“Come, Newt,” Albus calls from upstairs and Newt apparates with his baby in the bathroom.

Percival helps Newt get the baby in the bathtub and Gellert decides to go help Theseus while Albus, Percival and Newt give Artemis a sponge bath.

It helps to cool down the fever a little bit and even makes the baby chuckle. Newt smiles fondly at him, while pushing away his wet curls.

After a couple of minutes Albus takes the baby out and uses a towel to gently dry him. He then makes appear some soft, comfortable clothes over his body and he hands him to Newt who’s almost desperate to have him back in his arms.

But Newt doesn’t calm down completely until Theseus and Gellert go back with the potion.

“Just a few drops, it’ll help with the fever and the infection as well” Theseus says and Newt allows him to give the potion to the baby himself.

Newt almost cries of relief when his Artemis starts falling asleep peacefully. He touches his forehead, his cheeks and notices that he’s no longer burning.

That night, after Newt puts the baby back in his crib, they have to enlarge the bed because Newt refuses to sleep unless he has all his husbands next to him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the NRH kids get really jealous when one of them gets Mummy's attention too long XD. They are like needy baby chicks that wanna be smothered by their mama

“They’re gonna come after me,” Nanna whispers to Newt, mismatched eyes looking around them as if the girl’s waiting for someone to pop out at anytime.

“What do you mean?” Newt says as he brushes his daughter’s hair; he loves to brush his children’s hair without magic. To him it’s better to feel their hair in his fingers.

“Because Mummy has been with me the whole time,” the girl says, putting his arms around Newt’s waist. “But I like to be with Mummy!”

“You can be with me all you want, Nanna.”

But the girl shakes her head and jumps off Newt’s lap.

“Apollo is coming first,” she adds, standing in front of Newt.

And just like she says, Apollo runs in the room first, looking at his sister in disapproval. He tries to reach out to Newt, but Galahad and the other two walk in the room as well.

“Mummy!” Five kids say at the same time and Newt tries not to roll his eyes. Albus chuckles, amused, when he manages to enter the room as well and sees his husband being overwhelmed by children.

“No, Nanna! You were with Mummy the whole day, it’s my turn!” Galahad demands, but Apollo frowns at him.

“No, it’s mine!”

“Mummy, I’ve brought you a cookie.”

“Thank you, sweetie, I really appreciate it.”

“That’s cheating, Ari!” Artemis narrows his eyes and now it’s not only Albus, but Percival watching the whole scene as well.

“They’re just like you,” Newt tells his husbands. “Just like all of you.”

Apollo climbs up the bed and curls up on his Mummy’s lap, but it’s followed by an irritated Ariana.

At least when Gellert walks into the room he tries to help him prevent a fight. Theseus, who arrives at last, ends up trying to reason with some of them.

Percival ends up agreeing with Newt that their kids are so much like them and he, along with the others, helps Newt to arrange the kids in a way they all can be next to Mummy. Newt looks like he’s about to get buried in children.

He can’t move, he has two kids on his arms, another two at his sides and the last one over his chest.

It’s not until they’re all asleep, because that’s the real reason they were so irritable, that his husbands help him get them all on their respective beds.

But just when Newt thinks he can finally have some peace he gets attacked by his husbands, who also try to wrap themselves around him, which is ten times more difficult because they’re way bigger than kids.

“Just like you,” he repeats, trying not to chuckle at the way Gellert and Percival start to argue about who kisses Newt first.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you think the NRH would react if some random third party was the one who Newt ended up falling in love with and marrying

That’d be… heartbreaking for everyone. Because you see, there are only two possible scenarios and neither of them would end up completely happy.

In the first one Newt gets married and has a life completely apart from those four men that love him so much. But they want him to be happy so they keep their distance. Theseus visits his brother and looks longingly at the way Newt kisses his significant other or the way Newt plays with his children. But he’s a great brother and never mentions a thing to his little one.

Albus gets to see him when Newt’s first kid goes to Hogwarts, whenever he needs to tell him something important about his kid and it’s _absolutely necessary_ for a parent to attend. He always makes sure that parent it’s Newt. And Albus cares about that child because it’s Newt’s and looks so much like him.

Percival gets to see him because Newt likes to go to New York and the Director of Magical Security is always willing to give him whatever permit he needs for his creatures.

Gellert follows him everywhere he can, making sure Newt’s safe, getting rid of every wizard that tries to hurt him. He doesn’t let him know he’s there, always hiding in the shadows just to have a glimpse of that lovely man.

And they watch and see and their hearts break a little whenever they see him smiling and giving his love to someone that’s not them.

***

The second scenario is more… dark.

Because the person who’s with Newt is not even willing to share and all of them are starving, they can’t survive without Newt.

So Gellert comes with the first part of the plan and Albus with the second.

Newt’s partner doesn’t return to the hotel they’re staying at one day when they’re both visiting New York and when the Director of Magical Security finds the body he assures Newt that it was a terrible accident.

A terrible accident that no one finds out it’s really a murder, an accident Percival knows has been caused by Gellert Grindelwald himself.

And Newt mourns and he mourns… but he’s so lucky to have such a caring brother that’s always there for him, comforting him. Albus comes after a while, after Newt realizes he might have feelings for his brother and it makes him more confused. Because Albus is so kind and he kisses him so good that Newt starts falling for him too.

But he still feels like something is missing, he needs to fill the void that’s been in his chest since his love died. And the cold starts disappearing when Percival begins to court him as well.

Gellert is a surprise, he definitely doesn’t expect to love a dark lord, but he does it anyway and it’s good to have all of them with him because his heart is warm and full again. He has so much love inside him and he starts forgetting his old pain, his old love.

Newt forgets the other one because they want him to, because they help him forget with a spell and a cup of tea every now and then… But he doesn’t know about that.

He’s just so happy now.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your drabbles are so cute!!! May I request a story about nrh kids? I mean, they probably would have some Newt in them and they’d go around their city taking in all sorts of abandoned animals/creatures. And they would always use the “He/She/It followed me home. Can we keep them?”

“Ariana, where in Merlin’s beard did you get that wampus?” Aberforth tries not to cry of frustration. He’s in charge of the children just for one night, one night! And they have already managed to sneak a magical creature right under his nose. How’s that even possible? “Tell me you got that from your Mummy’s basement.”

This time it’s Artemis the one that takes a step forward as if he’s trying to hide the wampus cub from him.

“Not… exactly.” He says.

“She followed us, Uncle,” Ariana assures, taking the creature in her arms. “It’s a present for Mummy.”

“That’s not fair, Ari!” Galahad huffs, immediately seconded by Nanna.

“She wants Mummy to love her the most!” Apollo accuses and Aberforth has to spend the next couple of minutes stopping a bunch of children from fighting each other and assuring them Newt loves everyone the same.

Then he convinces them to get the wampus in the basement and he finally starts making dinner. But while he’s busy trying to make something decent, Nanna takes the wampus out again and Apollo lets the Nifflers escape (accidentally, he insists, but Aberforth is not so sure about that).

So he manages to get everyone to sit at the table while he’s busy catching baby Nifflers and getting back all the stuff they’ve stolen.

The wampus gets back to the basement and Aberforth has to argue with children again because it’s time to go to bed but they refuse to go to sleep because Mummy and Dads are gone.

“But they’ll be back and they’re going to be incredibly mad if you’re not asleep,” Aberforth huffs and honestly he has no idea why he agreed to this torture.

Nanna jumps off the bed and her escape just makes the others follow her example and Aberforth has to chase and find the twins because at least Artemis helps him convince the other two to go back to bed.

By the time Newt, his brother Albus and the other three arrive, Aberforth is a mess. He doesn’t feel his arms anymore and he’d be glad just to have a bed to lie down on.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Aberforth!” Newt says and he has to shake his head in response because despite of everything he likes those kids.

“It’s okay.”

The children are supposed to be asleep by then, but they sense their Mummy somehow because they all come running down the stairs and try to wrap themselves around Newt. The magizoologist laughs happily and has to sit on the couch so all his babies curl up next to him.

They jump at their Dads afterwards.

“So how do you do it?” Aberforth asks, sitting next to Newt on the couch, once the children’s attention is elsewhere.

“Do what? Deal with five children?”

Aberforth smirks at him, leaning forward knowing Newt’s husbands are going to hear his words.

“How do you deal with _nine_ children?”

“Aberforth!” Albus narrows his eyes while the others glare in his direction.

Newt chuckles.

“It’s not easy.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so - Magical being have magical creatures as Daemons. All magical creatures love Newt - including the daemon ones. No poacher or dark wizard can hurt Newt because the moment they lay eyes on him their daemon is putty in his hands, even letting him touch them. Newt and his reverse harem/everybody loving Newt please? Or just how this totally screws up Grindelwald's plan in the first movie because he can't sentence Newt to death when his daemon is cooing over him and glaring at him for even considering it

There’s no living creature or daemon that doesn’t love Newt Scamander. Theseus knew the moment Athena, his dragon, escaped from him to go curl up with his little brother. Sometimes Newt’s unicorn Helena gets a little bit jealous, at least until Newt assures her he’d never replace her with any other daemon.

So Athena nuzzles Newt’s cheeks and follows him around the house (to be fair that’s because Theseus is following him as well) and it’s okay because Newt touching his daemon is one of the best things in the world. Theseus feels the touch warm in his soul and it’s so incredible it makes him dizzy with happiness.

Albus’ phoenix Diana immediately takes a liking to Newt the moment he sets foot in Hogwarts; she always looks for him and approaches him whenever Newt’s in the Great Hall, it’d be embarrassing if it wasn’t for the fact that everyone’s daemons wanted to be touched by Newt.

It gets worse when Newt grows up and Albus sees him again when he’s thirty, because Diana has been so lonely without him. Albus only feels complete when Newt’s around.

Guinevere purrs when Newt arrives at MACUSA, Percival doesn’t even try to arrest the man (and he finds himself not wanting to) because his wampus is purring and almost begging for the magizoologist to touch her. And Newt’s touch is like heaven and Percival just wants some of that on his own skin now.

The moment Newt’s fingertips make contact with Freya’s muzzle the dark lord melts, he groans because his thestral is next to that mesmerizing man and Gellert please needs some of that right now. He’s at Newt’s mercy now and he wonders if that wizard knows it.

“Don’t worry, Freya. He’ll be ours soon,” Gellert promises to his daemon. He still doesn’t know he’ll have to reach an agreement with another three men to make that possible.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love your writing! I keep checking refresing my homepage just for you prompts! Out of curiosity, How would Newt and the NRH act when their kids finally head to Hogwarts/Ilvermorny?(Side note, would Galahad be the one going to Illvemorny? Please correct me if I'm wrong but are they the one with Graves as the father or is it Gellert?) Also what would be their animal companions? I'm sure Albus could pull some strings so they could bring something that's not an owl or cat.

Yes Galahad is Percival’s.

I think they all would go to Hogwarts so they can be together. Besides Newt wants them to go to Hogwarts and in that house everyone does as Mummy says.

So let’s say that Albus manages to convince Dippet to allow his children to bring all kinds of magical creatures…

Artemis would bring a swooping evil.

For Ariana it’d be a phoenix.

Apollo would bring an occamy.

And for the twins, Galahad and Nanna, two baby Nifflers.

Now, Houses… Artemis is a Ravenclaw, Ariana a Hufflepuff like Mummy, Apollo gets sorted into Gryffindor and the twins in Slytherin.

Now I’m imagining professor McGonagall’s infamous quote but with Newt’s children like “Why is it when something bad happens, it’s always you five?”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about newt gets mad at his husbands and won’t talk to them. They try to make him happy again!

“If he’s mad at Dumbledore then we all are so screwed,” Theseus says, staring as Newt sits on the couch with Pickett on his shoulder. It has to be because of the argument they had earlier. Newt doesn’t like when they fight especially if it’s over him.

Now, they all (except Albus) have tried to talk to him, but he refuses to respond which means it’s bad and they are in trouble. But Newt doesn’t normally get mad at Albus, because he’s the one that actually knows how to avoid trouble with him. And if Newt still wants to talk with him it means the others can find a solution.

“Baby?” But then Albus tries to approach him and he gets completely ignored; Pickett tells him something that Theseus is pretty much sure is an insult.

“We’re fucked,” Gellert mumbles and everyone agrees with him.

“Not quite so,” assures Albus. “If we have a plan.”

Good thing he always has one.

***

Something weird happens the next morning. Newt wakes up to check on his creatures (the ones in the basement as well as the ones in his case) and finds out everyone is actually fed and completely fine.

Then, when he goes back to the bedroom, he finds the bed covered in black roses. He rolls his eyes and gets downstairs to walk into the kitchen where he knows he’s going to find his husbands.

They all are there, the breakfast is served and there’s also a cup of Earl Grey that looks like it’s waiting for him.

And his husbands are staring at him, looking exhausted and miserable.

Newt sighs and smiles fondly at them.

“You wanted to say something?”

They all try to talk at the same time, but Albus shuts them up with a glare.

“We’re sorry for fighting.” He says.

Newt looks at them and nods, he doesn’t expect them to promise that it won’t happen again because he knows they can’t make a promise like that. But at least they can try.

He gives each one of them a long kiss on the lips that has everyone gasping and wanting more.

“Can we go back to bed?” Percival says and Newt finds four pairs of eyes looking back at him with lust.

“Yes,” he agrees, blushing to the tip of his ears, knowing he’s going to end up completely exhausted afterwards.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a modern, no-magic AU in which Newt is an actor and is in the middle of shooting “The Danish Girl”..... Which means Newt goes around wearing women’s clothes and makeup and the rh are very thirsty

“What do you think, ‘Seus?” Newt turns around when his brother walks into the trailer, Queenie, his make-up artist, has assured him he looks stunning, but he’s not so sure about that. What if he looks so awful he completely ruins the whole movie?

But he trusts Theseus, he’s been his manager since his career started and he has always made the right choices.

Newt looks down and finds himself liking the pale yellow dress he’s wearing, also it seems to go well with the reddish wig.

Theseus looks up from his phone and freezes. Newt starts getting a little bit nervous when his brother doesn’t react after a couple of seconds. Does he really look that awful?

He stops himself from biting his bottom lip, because Queenie will definitely kill him if he ruins his makeup.

“Theseus?”

Finally, his brother blinks and he hears Queenie giggle behind him.

“Yes, Artemis?” Theseus says dreamily like he just woke up from a very pleasant dream. Newt has the weird feeling that he could ask for anything and his brother would give it to him.

“How do I look?”

“Oh, Artemis, you look absolutely beautiful,” he assures, cheeks turning bright red. “Can I take a picture of you?”

But Theseus has to take two pictures, because he drops his phone the first time and Newt wonders if his brother is okay because he’s never been that clumsy.

“Newt, are you…” Albus, the producer, almost stumbles on the stairs because he got distracted by something on Newt’s face it seems. “I–You look lovely.”

Newt smiles, blushing.

“And you came all the way here to tell him that?” Theseus almost growls and Newt can’t believe he’s being rude to the producer.

Fortunately, Albus doesn’t pay attention to him.

“You’re needed back in the set.” The producer finally says, grinning at Newt. “But if you need more time–”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Newt smiles and Albus keeps staring at him until Theseus clears his throat.

“I see you there then,” he smirks at Newt, before storming out of the trailer.

Newt actually thinks he’s quite charming.

“Than man doesn’t have an assistant?” Theseus huffs, irritated.

“He has two,” Queenie chuckles.

“Then why does he keep coming to my brother’s trailer himself?”

***

It seems like everyone goes dead quiet when Newt comes in the set and he starts getting nervous again, at least until he sees his co-star, Tina, who smiles kindly at him.

“You look great.”

“Thanks to your sister, actually.”

“Newt, I’m glad you’re here,” the Director grins from ear to ear, eyes roaming all over Newt’s body shamelessly. Although it’s natural because he just wants to see if Newt doesn’t look bad, right?

Tina rolls her eyes at him and fortunately Graves doesn’t see her.

“Come here…” He takes Newt’s hand and leads him towards the bed. “Please sit down, sweetheart.”

Newt does as he’s told, trying to hold back the blush on his cheeks. His brother protests and even Albus makes a comment on Graves’ unprofessional behavior.

“Do you have to call him–”

“Does it bother you?” Graves cuts Albus off, looking at Newt with a soft, adoring smile.

“No, it’s okay…”

The Director smirks and sits in front of him on the bed. He tells Tina to approach them.

“Now… remember the scene, Tina, you’re gonna sit where I am right now, lean towards him and tell him how beautiful he is, because he does look beautiful, doesn’t he?” Graves is now so close to Newt, looking him directly into his eyes. “And he’s the love of your life.”

“We’re running out of time, Graves,” Albus scolds him and approaches Newt to move a little bit the necklace he’s wearing. “That’s better.”

“The necklace was perfectly fine,” the Director growls. “You just wanted an excuse to touch him.”

“I don’t know what are you talking about,” Albus says, but he winks back at Newt, making him blush.

***

Right before getting back inside his trailer, Newt gets startled by a man with blond hair and mismatched eyes. Newt has seen him before; he’s a famous Director who specializes in horror films though.

“You were brilliant in that scene,” the man purrs before taking Newt’s hand and kissing it. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Newton Scamander, my name is Gellert Grindelwald.”

Grindelwald. He’s heard Graves and he don’t like each other that much; Newt wonders how did he get in.

“I want you,” Grindelwald says it in a way that makes it sound… odd. Although Newt’s sure he’s talking about a film.

“Who are you?” Theseus walks in between them, arms crossed over his chest.

Newt knows his brother has recognized the man, but it’s being mean on purpose.

“I could ask you the same question.”

“I’m Newt’s manager.”

“I’m Grindelwald. I’m a film director and I was telling Newton that I want him in my next film.”

“And what’s that new film of yours about?”

Grindelwald looks over Theseus shoulder directly at Newt with a smug smirk on his face.

“I’m not sure yet, I just know that I want you, Newton. I want you in a beautiful dress.”

“Don’t call us until you have a script.” Theseus almost growls, but Grindelwald just doesn’t care, he keeps staring at Newt.

“I’ll call you later, darling.”

“You don’t have his number!”

“Are you sure about that?” Grindelwald tells Theseus while he blows a kiss at Newt.

“We’ll buy you a new phone tomorrow, little one.”

“You’re overreacting again, 'Seus. He’ll forget about me soon, you’ll see.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are all young in hogwarts! they try to woo newt and outdo each other in class or show off in quidditch to impress him

Newt’s a legend at Hogwarts, because even if some of his classmates find him a little weird because of his love for magical creatures, they’re not blind and can’t help but admit he’s a _beauty_. He’s drop-dead gorgeous with his messy reddish curls and big green eyes and freckles many students wonder how far they go.

But he doesn’t notice because he’s too shy and only talks with Queenie and Tina and barely looks at anyone in the eye at all. Besides, he’s _absolutely_ oblivious. He’s so oblivious he doesn’t know how many suitors he has and has no idea most of them decide not to pursue him anymore because they can’t compete against the four most terrifying students that are definitely not willing to give up on him.

“Hello, my love,” Newt almost has a heart attack when the boy with mismatched eyes smiles at him, hanging upside down from the tree where Newt’s trying to sleep. Queenie giggles and Tina just rolls her eyes, trying to do some homework.

“How do you know where to find me every single time?” Newt looks up at him, curious.

“Because we’re destined to be together, my love,” the Slytherin grins from ear to ear, trying to reach out to him.

“Gellert is a Seer,” a Gryffindor sits next to Newt and just takes his hand and kisses it, making the Hufflepuff blush. “That’s why he always knows where you are.”

Gellert rolls his eyes at the newcomer and jumps down.

“Albus, I’m trying to woo our future boyfriend here and you’re not helping at all.”

“I’m not helping, I’m doing a better job than you,” the Gryffindor chuckles, making appear a rose before giving it to Newt who just thinks the two of them are just very funny.

Because they’re absolutely joking.

They follow him to the Great Hall and Tina looks definitely irritated.

“It’s going to get worse when his brother finds out, isn’t it?” She sighs at her sister who just smiles in response.

“I’d say it’s going to get more interesting.”

And Theseus arrives after a practice of Quidditch, tired but with a grin on his face that only grows wider when he takes his little brother in his arms.

“Stop it, ‘Seus, you’re all sweaty!” Newt chuckles, but his brother keeps kissing him all over the face and the students around having lunch just wonder how that boy hasn’t noticed that his own brother is head over heels for him?

But Gellert and Albus notice and they don’t like it at all.

“Look, 'Seus, they’re my new friends: Albus and Gellert. You must know Albus already because he’s in the same house as you!”

“I do know him,” Theseus narrows his eyes, not bothering pretending at all.

Gellert glares back at Theseus, but at least Albus has the decency to smile politely at the older Scamander.

But things don’t get that bad until Newt meets the Ravenclaw boy. He brings him an injured bowtruckle for him to heal because he knows Newt loves magical creatures.

He’s the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team and he introduces himself as Percival Graves.

The others don’t like him at all.

All Hogwarts watch as the four try at every opportunity they have to prove Newt they’re better than the other three; they try to make their quidditch teams win (except for Albus and Gellert who don’t participate in quidditch) or they try to impress Newt by their abilities and every single professor has to deal with this shit and it’s awful because Newt has no idea therefore it looks like he’ll never choose.

But the preparations for the Yule Ball begin and three boys ask Newt to go to the dance with them, but he tells them he’s promised his brother he’d go with him.

And they all look so heartbroken that Newt decides to go with the four of them to the ball to Theseus’ horror.

But they have a great time actually, because Newt dances with all of them and they try to get along.

So yeah… Newt Scamander is a legend at Hogwarts because he has four terrifying boyfriends that follow him around wherever he goes and do pretty much whatever he asks them to.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hogwards au I think Newt could use very comlex wandless magic. Like even the best wizards have problems doing it. But not even the teachers know about it because he thinks is unnatural. Until one day he accidentally uses it in front of his class. Needless to say his grades went up that day... and he became even more popular

He’s in transfiguration class and professor McGonagall has just given every single one of them a cup so they can transform it into any kind of flower they want.

“What are your favorite flowers, Newt?” Percival leans over his table to get closer to him. He had to threaten a few Hufflepuffs in order to sit next to him. Newt believes it’s a little bit too much, but part of him also thinks it’s sweet.

“This is not time to talk, Mr. Graves,” professor McGonagall scolds. “Focus on the spell! Also why are you sitting with the Hufflepuffs?”

“I like this seat, professor,” the Ravenclaw says, smiling. “I think it helps me focus.”

McGonagall looks at him and then at Newt, lips parted as if she’s about to say something, but then she sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Just try to do the spell, Graves.”

Newt smiles at Percival and when McGonagall turns her back on them to scold another two students, he leans towards him.

“Forget-me-nots,” he mumbles turning his cup into a beautiful blue flower. But he’s so flustered because Percival keeps looking at him with a huge grin on his face instead of doing what he’s supposed to, Newt forgets to use his wand.

And everyone that has been staring in his direction (which is almost the whole class, because Newt’s beautiful) gasp, including Percival.

McGonagall looks back at them when another Ravenclaw tells her what just happened and walks to Newt’s desk. The Hufflepuff panics, because he’s sure everyone will see him as he is: a freak.

“I’m so sorry!” He apologizes immediately, staring at his own hands, ashamed.

McGonagall touches his shoulder gently and smiles at him.

“It’s okay, Mr. Scamander” she assures. “Could you please turn the flower back into a cup?”

Newt takes out his wand, but she stops him almost instantly.

“Do it without your wand again, Mr. Scamander. I promise it’s fine. I’m not mad.”

Percival nods at him. Newt takes a deep breath and does it one more time, just with his hand.

This time his classmates are prepared and instead of gasping they cheer and applaud. Even McGonagall seems happy and gives Hufflepuff thirty points that day.

News travel fast and now everyone in Hogwarts knows about Newt’s ability with wandless magic, his other three boyfriends are upset because they didn’t get to see it and Newt never bother to mention it before. Now they want Newt to teach them and it’s really difficult because Gellert keeps taking both his hands and kissing them every time he tries to explain anything to them.

The other students are completely in awe of Newt and now there’s even more people in love with him much to his boyfriends’ irritation.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about some mafia!nrh and their innocent newt! They kill anyone who crosses newt and make sure he stay happy!

They all are crime lords in this one, although at first Percival and Theseus are the leaders of one group and Albus and Gellert are the leaders of another.

They don’t like each other that much, but they’ve made deals in the past for the sake of business.

Theseus has been in love with Newt since forever, but has never said a thing to him. He helps him open an animal shelter where Newt takes care of different types of animals. Newt has absolutely no idea where all the money comes from.

Percival falls in love when he goes to Theseus’ house because he has to deliver something important and instead of his friend opening the door there’s a divine creature with reddish hair and green eyes that holds the door for him and invites him in for a cup of tea.

He feels absolutely jealous when the beautiful man introduces himself as Newt Scamander and relieved when he finds out he’s just Theseus’ brother.

Percival doesn’t find out about Theseus real feelings for his brother until weeks later and they both start to have arguments about it.

Albus and Gellert fall in love when they see a man with messy hair and freckles all over his face walking down the street with a bear following him like a well trained dog.

Gellert starts to find out everything he can about that enthralling man while Albus is already planning how they’re going to woo him.

The four crime lords eventually meet; they don’t like each other, especially because it’s pretty much obvious they all want Newt for themselves. And they start to make life miserable for the others, ruining each other’s attempts to court Newt until they realize the best way to keep Newt safe and with them is if the four of them work together.

So Newt basically has four crime lords at his mercy, has absolute no idea they’re courting him which makes the men pretty much frustrated.

And people begin to talk about those powerful crime lords that turn into a flustered mess every single time Newt smiles at them or just blinks in their direction. They’re putty in his hands and pretty much everyone knows it.

People start to refer to him as the Sweetheart. A man so beautiful that is capable of turning any kind of _monster_ into the most needy, obedient puppy.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love your works! When I see your works on my tl it's like god bless me lmao & Can I get more of dark!nrh or mafia!nrh please~
> 
> ***  
> This is how Gellert and Albus officially met Newt, after seeing him with that bear and (stalking) finding out more about him.
> 
> Also this is before the four of them decide to make a deal to take care of Newt together.

“Hello, beautiful,” it’s the first thing Gellert tells Newton when the redhead gets the door. He says that even though Albus begged him to ‘behave’ and not to say things like that. But what’s the point? They know everything about that man and they know who his brother is and yet Albus (who’s the most rational of the two) didn’t care.

Because Albus is as fascinated as he is. And now looking at him up close, with all those freckles of his and those beautiful eyes… How could they be able to resist?

“How can I help you?”

“Well, darling… I have a couple–”

“Gellert, please,” Albus almost growls and he just rolls his eyes because yeah Albus is perfect and he has perfect plan that won’t fail according to him.

Gellert just wants to kiss Newton.

“Actually, Mr. Scamander… We heard about your shelter and we’d like to make a donation.”

Newton beams at them; Gellert can see the moment Albus starts blushing like a twelve-year-old in front of his crush.

“That is wonderful! Please come inside, would you like a cup of tea?”

Gellert would like _more_ than just a cup of tea, but even he knows when to stop himself from saying something inappropriate.

“Yes, please.”

Newton makes tea for the both of them and returns with a huge wolf trotting behind him. He notices them looking at it and smiles.

“Oh, this is Daisy.”

Daisy, he calls a wolf _Daisy_. Albus stares fondly at Newton and Gellert thinks he might be in love.

He sits in front of them and starts babbling about animals and how much he’d like to buy a bigger space with different areas for them, he mentions that his brother Theseus and his friend Percival want to help, but that he’d receive all the help they can give him, even just a pound would be more than welcome.

But they’re both here to impress.

“And how much do you need?” Gellert smirks.

“What?” Newton blinks confused.

“For the whole project,” Albus says. “We can give you all the money you want.”

Newton blushes to the tip of his ears and almost drops his own cup of tea.

It’s adorable.

But the damned door opens and Scamander and Graves walk inside. Neither of them are happy to see Albus and Gellert.

“Are you okay, little one?” Scamander says, tense.

“Of course, 'Seus! These are my new friends! They want to help me with the shelter.”

“And that’s why they’re here,” the older brother frowns, suspicious.

“Exactly,” Albus smiles, cold and polite.

“Newt? I’d like a cup of coffee, if you don’t mind,” Graves says, looking at the happy redhead.

He just wants to get him out of there.

“Oh! Of course! And I’ll make more tea for 'Seus! I’ll be right back!”

“Now, what do you really want? Is this some kind of threat?” Theseus growls, once Newton is gone.

Albus is on his feet as well and Gellert knows they’d be pointing their guns at each other if it wasn’t because Newton could walk back in the living room at any moment.

“We would never hurt Newt,” Albus assures and Graves looks back at him in disbelief.

“Then what do you want?” Theseus insists.

“We want him,” Gellert says and it doesn’t surprise him at all the way the two men in front of him seem to want to jump at his throat. He’d do the same.

“Well you can’t have him,” Graves snarls.

“We just want to court him,” Albus says, trying to look as calm as possible. But Gellert knows he’s getting irritated.

“Newt is mine,” Theseus declares. “He is my brother.”

Everyone knows what he really means and even Graves doesn’t look at all pleased with that.

“Maybe we can reach an agreement,” Albus offers, but Theseus shakes his head, determined.

“I don’t think so.”

It doesn’t matter anyway. Gellert won’t give up just because Scamander wants him to.

Newton comes back with coffee and more tea and pastries. And the four men just sit there, completely tense, listening to Newton talk about his beloved animals.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NRH request! Newt wants to go to the beach, but the RH don’t — because that meant that other people would get to see Newt’s exposed skin!

“Let’s go to the beach!” Newt says excitedly one Sunday morning.

Now, Gellert absolutely loves give him anything he wants, but not this time, because he can already _see_ it; men and women bumping into each other as they pass by, falling on the sand, trying to talk (stammer) to Newt because they just want to have a glimpse of his creamy skin full of freckles and Gellert can’t have that, so it’s definitely a–

“No,” Theseus says, purposely avoiding looking at Newt in the eye. And he’s right about that because if he looked at Newt’s confused, sad frown at the moment he’d crumble.

“If Newt wants to go–”

“Albus, have you seriously thought about it?” Gellert cuts the other wizard off. “Our Newt, in board shorts, walking around in a beach full of people, people that are definitely not _blind_ , Albus!”

“Perhaps… that’s not a great idea, baby,” Albus agrees, because even he, who’s the most controlled of them all, has his limits.

“What?! What are you talking about? What’s the problem with wanting to go to the beach?” Newt narrows his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Percy?”

But Percival shakes his head, eyes glued to the newspaper he’s holding.

“Fine! If you don’t want to go that’s okay, I’ll go alone then.”

And that’s even worse because Newt will be all by himself and Gellert just knows people will definitely flirt with him.

So of course they all go with him. And although they have a good time, watching Newt’s beautifully skin under the sun, hearing his laughter and being kissed by him on the sand, they also spend most of the day trying to cover Newt with towels, shirts and almost anything they can use.

Percival just glares at people that even dare to look in their direction. Gellert tries to stop himself from cursing everyone that starts drooling at the sight of Newt, thinking of how easy it’d be to make someone go blind.

Theseus just follows Newt anywhere he goes and Albus, without tearing his eyes away from his book, makes a few people fall flat on their faces (surprising the other three) but only the ones that are staring a bit too much for his liking.

Although when they ask him about it later, he denies it completely.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt’s Reverse Harem: Newt insecure about his scars and thinks they will think he’s ugly.

It’s his first night with them and although he’s excited, he’s also scared and nervous. Percival is tugging at his sweater while Gellert is kissing his lips and Newt’s trying to focus on the sensations, but his own thoughts don’t leave him alone. And when Percival is about to expose some of his skin, Newt moves away.

“Let’s turn off the lights first, please?” Newt almost pleads and while Albus nods, he’s also the first one to notice something’s wrong.

“Anything you want, baby… But can you tell us why?”

“I… I’m…”

“Oh, little one,” Theseus sighs. “Is this about your scars?”

“What about them?” Percival turns to look at Newt, confused.

“My body is covered in s-scars,” he starts tearing up. “And it's–they’re ugly. They make me ugly.”

Gellert strokes his cheek slowly.

“Did someone said that to you, liebling? And could you please tell me who this person is so I can–”

“You are not ugly, Newt,” Albus takes him in his arms, cutting the dark lord off. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

“Half of my followers are sure you’re part Veela,” Gellert takes his hand and starts kissing his knuckles. “That’s how beautiful you are.”

“Everything about you is perfect, Artemis,” Theseus whispers and Newt’s lips quirk up a little at that because it’s obvious his silly brother actually believes those words.

“Would you let us see you, baby?” Albus kisses his cheek gently and Newt just nods, feeling as fingers begin to pull his sweater up. Someone helps him with the stockings and another gets rid of his underwear.

He blushes when he realizes he’s completely exposed and stares at the floor, embarrassed.

“Could you please look at us, baby?”

And Newt does and he doesn’t see horror or disgust, he sees love, adoration and lust. Percival takes a step closer, giving Newt the opportunity to move away if he wants to. But he doesn’t.

Percival traces the scars on his chest while Theseus kisses the ones on his back.

“Let us worship your body the way it deserves, liebling,” Gellert whispers against his ear and Newt shivers in anticipation.

“Yes,” he says and it’s Albus the one that lays him on the bed.

Newt gasps and moans as he gets kisses on every single inch of his body and those lips are reverent, in awe of every scar and freckle they find.

And it’s honestly the best night of Newt’s life.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt wearing a virgin killer sweater for the reverse harem. Enuff said ;D

“Gellert, are you sure this is… it? I mean there's–it’s a little bit… open on the back?” Newton stammers from upstairs and the others are already frowning in confusion.

Gellert is grinning from ear to ear. He hasn’t seen him yet, but he’s already imagining how good Newton must look in it.

“Could you please apparate here, liebling? So we all can see you?” Gellert almost begs.

“I look ridiculous.”

“I’m sure you don’t. Come, my love.”

“What did you do this time, Gellert?” Albus narrows his eyes, suspicious. Scamander and Graves look at him in a similar way.

“You all are gonna thank me for this.”

Newton apparates in the middle of the living room, blushing, looking shyly at the floor, which makes him even more breathtaking.

The blue sweater with the turtleneck and the long open back is just perfect for Newton, it exposes his long, creamy legs… And the back, Gellert is already drooling at the thought.

“Artemis, c-could you please turn around?” Scamander can’t even talk, but Gellert definitely doesn’t blame him.

“You promise you won’t laugh, ‘Seus?”

“No one here is going to laugh, little one. I’m sure of it.”

Newton turns around and the four wizards gasp at the same time; the sweater exposes his back completely and even shows a little bit of his round perfect butt full of freckles and they all are already drooling over the floor.

“You bought him this?” Graves whispers at him.

“Yes.”

“Mercy Lewis bless you, Grindelwald.”

Newton turns around again, looking nervous and it doesn’t help that Albus is the only one that hasn’t talked yet. He’s still frozen, blue eyes devouring him, face red. Gellert has never seen him like that before.

“I look ridiculous, don’t I?”

“You look beautiful, Newt,” Graves says, completely honest, which seems to reassure the redhead.

Then Albus is the one that actually does what the others wanted to since they saw Newton for the first time in that sweater; he takes the magizoologist in his arms and kisses him on the lips with everything he has.

“Upstairs?” Albus is so gone at the moment, the others see he can’t come up with complete sentences, just desperate and hungry words. “Bedroom, please?”

“Please, little one,” his brother begs.

Newton nods and the four men almost moan in anticipation.

That sweater is a blessing.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Newt, during a fight, is obliviated and he forgets about rh?
> 
> ***  
> this is more like he knows them, but has forgotten they’re his boyfriends.
> 
> *cries while Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung starts to play in the background*

“Baby? Are you okay?”

Newt wakes up at the sound of a familiar voice, although the first thing he sees is his bedroom; he’s in his house, but he doesn’t remember how he got there.

Then he sees Albus Dumbledore sitting next to him holding his hand. Blinking in confusion, he opens his mouth to say something, but someone practically jumps at him to embrace him.

“Little one, I’m so glad you’re okay! I was so worried!”

“Worried? Why–” Theseus cuts him off with a kiss on the lips, but Newt pushes him away almost immediately. It’s so… confusing. He knows his brother likes to express his love with hugs and kisses, but never like… that? “What are you doing? You’ve never kissed me on the lips before.”

It seems like Theseus is as bewildered as he is, because he freezes, looking down at Newt in utter confusion. The magizoologist feels a hand squeezing his and remembers Dumbledore is there too.

“Professor? It’s been a while since I saw you,” he smiles and then starts thinking that maybe he hasn’t woken up completely because in the room, staring at him in worry, it’s the Director of Magical Security. “Mr. Graves?”

Newt begins to feel dizzy and yet he manages to look at the three men.

He doesn’t remember talking with any of them in the last few days. Did he invite them?

“What are you all doing here in my house?”

Something breaks inside them, Newt can see it in their expressions.

“Are you alright, liebling?”

Newt gasps, recoiling on his bed as the dark lord himself steps in his bedroom. Why the other three look so… calm?

He tries to get closer, but Newt shakes his head.

“Don’t touch me! How did you get in?”

“Newton–”

“Please get out, all of you!” His head hurts and he’s shaking he doesn’t know why, but he feels sorrow and pain. “Get out!”

Someone mutters a spell and he falls asleep again.

***

“It has to be the spell that hit him,” Percival whispers, looking at the beautiful man on the bed, sleeping peacefully. “So… did he forget about us?”

“He knows who we are, he just forgot everything about our relationship with him,” Albus says and the word _everything_ hurts like a wound, an open wound. He takes one of Newt’s hands and kisses it, before stepping away.

“And now… what?” Theseus asks, almost afraid of the answer, like they all are.

“We have to move out, we’ll take all our stuff and we leave nothing. We’ll take the pictures too, all of them. Because this is his house and to Newt we’ve never lived here. It’d be overwhelming and confusing if we stayed.”

“We’ll still take care of him… from afar,” Gellert finally says; he’s been very quiet the whole time, just staring at Newt with a broken smile. “He doesn’t need to know, but we must keep him safe.”

“We also need to try to find something to bring his memories back,” Albus mumbles.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Theseus sits on the bed and strokes Newt’s curls.

“We woo him again,” Percival says, determined.

“Easy for you to say,” Gellert snaps, bitter and hurt. “He’s not afraid you. He has never looked at any of you the way he looked at me.”

Gellert glances at the floor almost like he’s trying to hold back the tears. Albus caresses his cheek.

“He’ll love you again.”

“If he doesn’t, will you take care of him for me, Albus?”

“Gellert–”

But the dark lord ignores him; he walks towards the bed and kisses Newt’s forehead.

“Don’t worry,” he tells the others. “I’ll take almost all that is mine with me.”

And he disapparates.

Albus looks at Newt and sighs.

“We must do the same.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey dude! You are most definitely my fav writer in this fandom, thank you so much for all you do for us! Can I please request pregnant Newt going in to labor and being like "ok, I got this" just totally calm? Meanwhile his husbands are just... in full panic mode, even Albus, and Newt can't decide whether to be amused or annoyed. Thank you!

His second child… Now Newt knows exactly what’s going to happen and how much it’s going to hurt. His husbands have also been through this before and yet when he tells them during dinner that he’s going into labor they absolutely panic.

Newt sighs and tells them he’s going to apparate to the bedroom when Percival takes him in his arms and says he can’t do it by himself, which is the most ridiculous thing of course.

Although he gets pleasantly surprised by how strong Percival is. And he says exactly that to him. Except that his husband mentions they all took a potion so they would be able to carry Newt during his pregnancy. In case Newt needed it.

He rolls his eyes, he has such ridiculous husbands.

They’ve always been. Even weeks before; they were constantly following Newt around the house, helping him feed the creatures, taking care of Artemis instead of him because he ‘needed to rest and go back to sleep’ even though the day had just started. They were constantly asking Newt if he needed anything (food, tea, an extra blanket) and it was driving him insane.

Totally ridiculous.

Theseus has to take care of Artemis so he stays in another room with him. The other three stay in the bedroom, walking around and panicking.

Albus is almost shaking when he takes his hand, kneeling next to the bed where Newt’s lying on.

“I’m gonna call the healer–”

“It’s okay, I got this,” Newt says and almost chuckles when Gellert looks back at him in complete shock and amazement at the same time.

“But Newt, baby I–”

“Trust me,” the magizoologist says, stroking Albus’ cheek until he nods and kisses his palm.

***

Albus tears up when he finally has the little baby in his arms.

“Ariana, you’re so beautiful,” he smiles as he cleans the baby up. “Just like your Mummy.”

Newt chuckles, exhausted. Gellert is right next to him on the bed, kissing his forehead. Percival covers him up with clean sheets and Theseus walks in the room with a very much asleep Artemis in his arms.

Albus hands Ariana back and Newt nuzzles her cheek, completely happy.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if you take promps byt heres one. Newt has a habit of passing out every where it's nothing serious he just burns himself out during work and it has gitten to the point were he goes to a vertical position he is almost always asleeo in seconds How do the others in Reverse harem react to finding Newt sleeping around the house and sometimes in the most delicous of clothes?
> 
> ***  
> (Now that I reread your ask I think that maybe this is not exactly what you wanted, but I hope you like it anyway)

Theseus is considered the ‘Newt expert’; he’s the only one who has known Newt since he was a child and has lived under the same roof with him more than any other of Newt’s lovers.

So… When something happens they ask Theseus, that’s why the first time Percival finds Newt in the middle of the hallway, standing there with his eyes closed and completely frozen he just calls Theseus.

The older Scamander apparates almost immediately, followed by Albus and Gellert because if it has to do with Newt, they’re definitely interested.

The other two look in worry, trying not to get distracted by Newt’s oversized sweater or exposed shoulder.

But Theseus just chuckles and looks at him with the most ridiculous, fond smile.

“He’s fine, he’s just asleep,” he explains. “Nothing to worry about, although we must make sure he doesn’t overwork himself next time.”

Then he takes a step closer, smile wide on his face.

“Come here, Artemis,” he whispers, before taking the magizoologist in his arms and as soon Newt feels hands on his waist he wraps himself around Theseus and starts nuzzling him.

What Theseus doesn’t mention, but the others notice in that moment is that sleeping-while-standing Newt turns into the most cuddly person, that snuggles and nuzzles affectionately against anything he has in reach.

“I’ll take him to bed.”

“Wait! I found him, I should be the one–”

“Too late, Graves. He won’t let go of me until tomorrow morning,” Theseus cuts him off with the most satisfied grin on his face.

So they start to keep an eye on Newt, following him around the house to be the first to find him sleeping, although they encourage him not to stay awake, not to overwork himself, it’s impossible to get Newt to do anything he doesn’t want to.

Gellert wins most of the time, because he uses his visions to know where Newt is going to fall asleep next time; in the mornings he usually finds himself with a beauty with reddish hair all over him and it’s _glorious_.

When Albus finds him in the study, he just walks towards him and Newt does the rest; he embraces Albus, legs around his waist and sighs happily while allows the other man to carry him to bed. The wizard gives him a kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes, feeling so incredibly warm.

Percival finally manages to find him one of those nights in his basement and takes him to his own room so the others don’t bother him. Newt starts snuggling against him like a happy kitten and Percival just melts at the sight of him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get some nhr with Newt wearing Balem’s outfit from Jupiter Ascending? (And I know you know which outfit it is)

Newt’s humming happily in the kitchen when his four husbands come back home. He hears them already asking Artemis about his first trick-or-treating; none of his fathers could make it on time to accompany them. They had a great time though, people were so very kind to them. A man even invited Newt and Artemis inside his house to offer them cookies and cocoa. He was a clumsy man and looked really flustered (stumbled a couple of times in front of Newt) but he was very nice.

“Please keep an eye on him so he doesn’t eat any candy before dinner!” Newt tells his husbands and he hears the whine coming from the living room “Why, Mummy?”

Fortunately, Artemis gets distracted when he starts to tell his Dads about the adventure he had with his Mummy.

“Wow! How did you get so much candy?” Theseus asks, curious. Newt can already imagine him getting his hands on Artemis bags.

“Thanks to Mummy!” The little boy says happily.

“Thanks to Mummy? What do you mean?” Newt hears Percival asking while he decides to make more coffee and tea for them.

“Because they wanted to give things to him, like gifts! They said Mummy was beautiful. They’re right, my Mummy is beautiful.”

“Artemis, tomorrow you’ll tell your Papa who are the ones that told your Mummy that.” Gellert holds back a growl and Newt rolls his eyes.

“No, I don’t think so, Gellert. You’re not going to…” Newt comes out of the kitchen and remembers in that exact moment when he hears his four husbands gasp that he hasn’t taken the costume off.

“They were looking at Mummy just like that,” Artemis chuckles, amused.

But who wouldn’t? Newt laments listening to the witch in that store. She insisted so much on that.

He looks ridiculous; the trousers are too tight and shiny and his chest is completely exposed because the cape/coat he’s wearing doesn’t cover anything on the front.

“Newt, you look absolutely beautiful,” Albus says and he’s surprised by the sincerity he hears in his voice. The others seem petrified, with their eyes glued to Newt until Theseus narrows his eyes.

“Where did you get that? And why did you put it on?”

Sure, Newt doesn’t wear costumes in Halloween, but Artemis wanted him to wear a costume as well.

“I took Artemis to the costume store and the witch behind the counter said there was this one perfect for me and that most of parents liked to dress up to accompany their children to trick-or-treating.”

“I bet she picked it for you,” Gellert comments, not at all pleased.

Newt nods, a little bit confused by the others irritation.

“She made me try it on a couple of times in front of her.”

“Of course she did,” Percival growls.

“And then what happened, Artemis?” Albus says, curious. He doesn’t look happy either.

Artemis tells them everything: how Mummy impressed the other parents, how much they wanted to buy him all kinds of things, but Mummy insisted he just wanted candy for his Artemis.

Gellert manages to get closer enough to start drawing circles next to Newt’s bellybutton, dangerously close to his hip bones. Newt blushes.

“Please keep wearing the outfit, Newton,” he whispers. “But just for us.”

“Please,” Albus insists, kissing him on the lips.

Although they have to stop because “Ew, you’re going to get Mummy sick, Dad!”

The four men look at Newt hungrily, until Theseus smiles back at his son.

“It’s time to sleep!” He chuckles.

“I don’t want to sleep. I’ll stay with Mummy!”

“Fine, Artemis. Help me with the tea. Although I should change first.”

His four husbands protest at that, making Newt giggle. He’ll consider wearing the outfit for them another day.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about innocent!newt with dark!rh you can write any plot or any ships you want, I'm ready to read your wonderful fic now♥♥♥♥
> 
> ***  
> Wing au

Newt’s wings are warm like his smile whenever he sees a magical creature, they’re reddish like his curls and his passion for life and all living creatures, they’re powerful like his determination and have little golden dots splattered like his freckles are, but these ones can only be seen under the light.

Newt’s wings are enthralling and rare as he is.

Theseus loves them and he loves the wizard that has them with everything he is. He decided to devote his own white wings to him and by doing so his love turns dark and obsessive.

He breaks the rules and bends the law to protect his brother, to shield him from the ugliness of the world and its people.

Albus joins him months after Newt bumps into him in the hallways of Hogwarts when he’s just 17. Their wings touch for a brief moment; reddish and grey ones intertwining their feathers and Albus just knows he must protect Newt.

So he pushes Leta and Newt apart without any of them knowing, because it’s clear the girl doesn’t deserve him. He finds out about Theseus then and neither of them like each other, but they’re willing to work together.

Newt flies into MACUSA one day and the Director of Magical Security decides that he definitely is going to give him the permits he needs in order to make him happy and fly with him around New York. His wings are brownish for he has the nature of a guardian and decides to pledge his life to Newt.

And so he meets the others.

Gellert doesn’t know he’s made a mistake until he’s in _Père Lachaise_ and Newton Scamander floats in front of him, wings completely exposed. Newton is determined and fierce and Gellert knows his mismatched (grey and black) wings are nothing compared to his. And Newton’s angry with him for what he’s done and Gellert wishes to have met him under better circumstances.

He knows he must protect him, although Gellert doesn’t know distinguish between protection and possession and so he takes him to Nurmengard to guard him.

The other three find him; they’re livid when they realize Grindelwald has taken the wizard they love from them. But then they see Newt in that perfect room the dark lord has built for him; he’s beautiful and ethereal in his sleep and they all fall in love again.

And they realize it’s the best way to protect him and keep him for themselves, away from the broken world that only brings everyone pain.

So they keep him and love him, even though Newt doesn’t understand yet and asks them to release him.

But he’ll understand and he will be so happy when he does.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I want something where Albus and Gellert are the rulers of the wizarding world and Theseus and Percival are fighting them and get captured and Newt goes to rescue them and disguises himself as entertaiment and so enthralls Albus and Gellert they don't even notice him drugging their drinks

Newt’s not sure if he can do it, he’s not even a wizard like his brother, but he has to try it, for Theseus and Percival.

They’re in Nurmengard; it’s the place where the lords of the wizarding world live and while is usually full of dark wizards, most of them are out during missions or at least that’s what Queenie says.

“Can I put a shirt on at least?” Newt asks Tina as they walk down the hallway, ready to meet… _them_. He looks down at his bare chest, but feels a little bit more at ease when he looks at his trousers. At least he has that to cover himself up.

“I’m sorry, Newt,” Tina whispers. “But you can’t. You’re _entertainment_ , remember?”

He still doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do to entertain them and the way Queenie dressed him up doesn’t help at all, it only confuses him more. How is supposed to act?

“That’s the best part of this, honey. You’re not going to act, you just have to be yourself, okay?” Queenie assures, completely calm. She’s the most relaxed of the three even though their main goal is to free two prisoners under the dark lords noses. She points at Newt’s golden bracelets, his collar as well as his chest. “And this is for distraction.”

But, in order to be a distraction, he has to be interesting and that’s something Newt is definitely not. He’s just a muggle. They don’t even like muggles, how is he–

“You’re interesting, sweetie. Trust me.” Queenie caresses his hair, trying to calm him.

“Now, remember, just a few drops of this on their drinks,” Tina instructs, handing him a tiny bottle with blue potion in it. “That’ll do the trick. Leave the rest to us.”

Newt nods, already nervous, hiding the bottle in one of his pockets.

Tina ties his hands together with magic and tells Queenie to wait with him; she’s the first one to walk in the room although she leaves the door open behind her.

“My lords,” Newt hears Tina say and he’s nervous for her. “I am glad you’ve decided to receive my sister and me this evening.”

“We heard you were with the rebellion, Goldstein. How do we know you’re on our side now?” Grindelwald says, suspicious and Newt suddenly wants to get in the room and get Tina out of there.

“I just want protection for my sister and her boyfriend, he’s just a muggle, and I know that’s something we won’t be able to get on the other side,” Tina says, broken. It sounds so real, Newt almost smiles, but stops when one of dark lords followers apparates outside the room, just to keep an eye on Queenie and Newt. “And to prove our loyalty… we brought you some entertainment.”

“Entertainment?” Dumbledore says and Newt tries not to panic.

“Let’s see it then,” Grindelwald agrees.

“Queenie, come in!” They both hear Tina’s voice and Newt immediately follows the blonde witch inside, with his eyes glued to the floor.

He hears a gasp, no, two of them and Newt thinks that he’s ruining the plan; they’re going to kill them right then and there.

“This is our muggle slave,” she mumbles. “I got him a couple of weeks ago.”

“He’s truly beautiful,” Dumbledore comments and Newt blushes almost instantly.

“Just a muggle, huh? He looks like… something else,” Grindelwald says and Newt tries not to panic when he hears footsteps. “I’ve never seen such a beauty before.”

He looks up then, and Dumbledore and Grindelwald freeze in their spot; Newt looks at both their eyes. It’s weird to stare at them and see warmth and kindness in the men responsible for slavery and pain and especially knowing they’re the ones that captured Theseus and Percival.

Grindelwald looks at Newt’s hands and frowns at Tina; he releases Newt immediately.

“We’re not savages,” he almost snaps at her.

“How are you feeling?” Dumbledore strokes his cheek and Newt almost jumps back. “We’re not gonna hurt you, baby. You don’t have to be afraid.”

“Have they hurt you?” Grindelwald narrows his eyes, taking another step closer. “You can tell us.”

“No, they have not,” Newt shakes his head. He’s not used to being the focus of such undivided attention… at least not when it comes to strangers; Percival and Theseus can be very overprotective sometimes though.

“Then who’s responsible for these?” Grindelwald starts tracing Newt’s scars, making him blush. “Tell me so I can kill them.”

Newt shivers; Dumbledore smiles at him and takes him by his chin gently to make him look at him in the face; his eyes are so blue, Newt had never seen something like that before.

“It’s okay, you’re safe here,” he assures, but Newt honestly doubts it.

“I had an animal shelter before,” he explains, flustered. “And I took care of bears, wolves, foxes, but also cats and dogs… And sometimes, when they were scared–”

“They hurt you,” Grindelwald observes, tracing a big one across his chest.

“No, it’s not like that. It wasn't–they were just scared! But they’re harmless, really!”

“A bear… harmless?” Dumbledore chuckles, staring at Newt almost fondly, taking one of his hands and kissing it.

“We’re harmless too, liebling,” Grindelwald winks at him, leaning to press his lips against Newt’s chest, making him gasp. “What’s your name?”

“I’m N-Newt…” He says, remembering that it wouldn’t be wise to tell them his last name. They must not know he’s related to Theseus.

“It’s a pleasure, Newt. I’m Albus and this is Gellert. And we’re going to take care of you from now on.”

What? That’s not how they’ve planned it. He was just going to be entertainment for a couple of hours.

“But my lords, he’s my–”

Gellert glares at Tina in such a way that makes her freeze out of fear.

“Not yours, he is not. Do you want your sister and her muggle lover to be safe? Then you’re gonna leave Newton with us.”

“Now get out of here, please,” Albus says, nuzzling Newt’s neck when he sees the muggle turn pale. “You’ll be safe here.”

“And happy,” Gellert adds, hugging Newt from behind. “We’ll give you anything you want. _Anything_.”

Except freedom that is, Newt thinks as he watches his friends walk away. But he can get out, if he sticks to the plan.

“I… I’d like some tea, if you don’t mind,” Newt says and Albus makes a teapot appear out of nowhere while Gellert picks him up and goes back to the couch to sit him on his lap.

“Now, while we wait for tea,” Gellert’s eyes roam all over his body before looking back at his eyes. “Let’s have some fun. Would you kiss me, please, gorgeous?”

Newt nods, blushing, kissing the dark lord’s cheek, prompting him to chuckle.

“I meant on the lips,” he smirks, watching as Newt’s blush spreads down towards his neck. “Please?”

Flustered, Newt leans forward, feeling fingers on the back of his head, pulling him closer. He gasps, but desperate lips kiss away the rest of his surprise, sucking at his bottom lip in a way that makes him shiver.

“Oh, Newton… You taste so sweet,” Gellert moans against his lips, hands tightening his grab on Newt’s waist.

Albus sits next to them and Newt looks at the three cups, just sitting there on the table… waiting. At least until Albus demands his attention by turning his head with his hands.

“Now, it’s my turn, Newt. You wouldn’t want me to think Gellert’s your favourite, would you?”

He hears Gellert chuckle, mumbling something like ‘and I thought I was the jealous one here’.

Newt leans forward, sitting over Albus lap now and presses their lips together. The wizard moans, kissing back desperately.

Gellert whines, feeling ignored and Newt starts running his fingers through his hair until the dark lord purrs in delight and begins to stroke his back.

“Oh, I’ve _seen_ you in my dreams, my visions, Newton. We’re going to be so happy together,” Gellert mutters, kissing all the exposed skin he can reach.

He’s lying. Newt would never be happy with them. Besides, he’s gonna escape, he has to.

Desperation makes him bold.

“Would you close your eyes for a moment?”

Albus and Gellert look up at him with adoration, lust and so much need that even Newt believes they’d do anything he asked them to.

And they close their eyes. Newt quickly puts the drops of potion in the cups and pushes away his. His heart is beating faster.

Trying to relax again, he kisses Gellert while he begins to unbutton Albus’ shirt.

His hands are trembling and they both notice.

“Wait, Newt,” Albus whispers, opening his eyes again, looking up at him with a gentle expression. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I mean we’d love to, but not until you’re ready.”

Gellert kisses one of his hands.

“We can wait. We can just go to the bedroom and sleep… Just cuddling, gorgeous.”

Why are they being so kind to him? He’s a muggle, they’re supposed to hate muggles. They’re dark lords…

“Let’s drink the tea first, shall we?” Albus says and Newt immediately takes his in his hands.

Gellert takes him by the waist and sits him back on the couch in the middle of them as if he weighed nothing. He presses a soft kiss over Newt’s shoulder before he begins to drink.

Albus nuzzles his curls, sighing happily before taking a sip of his cup.

“You’re perfect,” he mumbles, taking another sip.

Newt just want both of them to stop saying nice things to him. They’re dark lords and he shouldn’t feel sorry for them.

“I’ll do anything for you,” Gellert says, leaning forward, more slowly, eyes closing.

“You just have to stay,” Albus adds, resting his head over Newt’s shoulder. “You’re so warm and I’ve been so cold for years…”

“We’ve been so cold,” Gellert agrees.

They fall asleep and Newt doesn’t look back when he walks towards the door, even though part of him wants to.

***

Gellert knows something’s wrong as soon as he wakes up; next to him, Albus groans.

Rosier is back and she’s looking worried.

“Scamander and Graves have escaped.”

That wakes them up completely and they both realize that their beautiful man is not there with them anymore.

“Where is our Newton?” Gellert demands Rosier and when she looks back in confusion he adds, growling: “Our muggle!”

“They escaped with a muggle and two witches.”

Albus chuckles and Gellert smiles at him before looking fondly at the empty cups on the table.

“He put sleeping potion in our drinks,” he grins from ear to ear and doesn’t even blame Rosier for looking back at them like they’ve lost their minds.

Maybe they have.

“Such a clever thing, our Newt is,” Albus comments. “We must find him.”

“And keep him,” Gellert agrees.

They won’t let him go again.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *breaths in nervously* OK. Hi, I hope it's not to much to ask. Could you make a fic where the RH are Greek Gods (whatever gods that suits them) and Newt is a beautiful human being? Like they saw Newt and just falls in love with him. In situation like: - they saw Newt and wanted to keep him for oneself but decides to share instead, - they trying really hard to impress Newt by giving him amazing gifts or magical creatures, or - Newt is in danger and the four of them come to save him. If it's ok..

Death finds him first. Newt is always getting in trouble, always risking himself to save magical creatures, always ending up on the egde of life and death. He’s on that edge so many times, that Death’s servants see him once and call their master whom sometimes they refer as Gellert.

Gellert freezes as he stares at the most beautiful mortal he’s ever seen, he watches him beam at a dragon, as he sits next to him exhausted and hurt, but oh so happy that his smile is like a bright light, something so warm Death wants for himself. And Gellert could have him; he’s so close to the veil that Death can just reach out to him and grab him to bring him to the darkness with him.

But he doesn’t want that, not now. Instead, he saves him, every single time, he just grants him more life, more fortune. He turns into a thestral, because the mortal… the wizard loves creatures so much Gellert knows it’s the best way to get closer to him.

“Hi, I’m Newt,” the wizard introduces himself to the thestral, before stroking Gellert’s muzzle with so much care and love that the God melts… he melts under a mortal’s touch.

***

“It’s always sunny when you’re outside, Newt,” Tina sometimes jokes. “The sun must like you very much.”

And she giggles at her own words, without realizing how right she is. The Sun God, Theseus, not only likes the mortal man called Newt, he’s completely in love with him. He saw him once, waiting for a flock of hippogriffs to land next to him. He was laughing, reddish hair turned into a complete mess over his head by the wind. And Theseus was doomed from the start.

Now his light looks for Newt and helps him whenever he can, whenever the wizard asks for warmth or a little bit of sun. And sometimes Queenie compliments him on his “lovely, sun-kissed face” having no idea how accurate her description is. Because that’s the first thing Theseus’ light does every morning, it kisses his beautiful mortal.

Sometimes, when light is not enough though, Theseus comes to Earth in the form of a hippogriff, the only hippogriff that bowed even before Newt made eye contact with him. The creature always rushes towards him without hesitation.

“You’re an odd one,” Newt observes while the hippogriff nuzzles at him happily. “But I like you anyway.”

And Theseus thinks that’s the best compliment he has ever received.

***

Percival belongs to the sea, but he always finds time to spend in a forgotten forest’s lake where mortals don’t usually go. But there’s this wizard with freckled skin and lovely eyes that always comes to it; Percival listens to him talk to a bowtruckle one day.

“It seems there are no kelpies in this lake, Pickett,” he says sadly. “We have to keep looking.”

_Definitely not_ , Percival thinks. If the enthralling mortal wants a kelpie, Percival will give him a kelpie.

So he turns himself into one of those creatures and Newt chuckles in absolute delight. And the Sea God doesn’t even give the magizoologist the opportunity to earn the beast trust, because the kelpie likes him from the moment he sees him.

“You’re a very… friendly kelpie, you know?” Newt comments and Percival has never been so happy before. He doesn’t need anything else except for that beautiful mortal to take off his wet shirt.

***

The God of the Skies falls in love with a mortal that rides dragons and likes to feel the clouds in his fingers while he’s up, flying with his beloved beasts.

Albus falls in love, but he tells himself he should stay away from this enthralling man and yet sometimes there’s thunder and lightning in the sky whenever someone tries to flirt with Newt in a bar. Sometimes the wind blows away a woman’s hat, because she was making eyes at the mortal.

And when he can’t stand it anymore, the God descends from the sky in the form of a phoenix so he can be with his mortal man.

“I’ve never seen a phoenix with such beautiful blue eyes,” Newt comments and Albus is glad he’s not in his human form, otherwise he would’ve blushed to the tip of his ears, just because a wizard complimented his eyes.

***

Newt wakes up that morning with a sudden need to go to the lake; he takes his case and Pickett with him and walks until he notices something peculiar: there are three creatures gathered around the lake, they’re growling and huffing like they’re talking to another one inside the lake.

And Newt recognizes them immediately; his kelpie, his hippogriff, his phoenix and his thestral.

They look back at him. But when they do, when they get closer they’re not his creatures anymore, they’re men… naked men walking towards him.

Newt blushes, because even though he understands anatomy and knows the human body is something natural, he is still shy.

So he closes his eyes, which is stupid because he doesn’t know those men and yet he feels safe around them.

One of them chuckles.

“Sorry, sometimes we forget you mortals care so much about clothes,” other one says.

“You can open your eyes now, Newt,” says a third one, softly.

“Who are you?” He says as soon as he looks at the four again, because that’s more polite than say ‘What are you?’ 'cause Newt has met animagus before and they’re not. They’re not even wizards; there’s something about them, something powerful and dangerous Newt can feel in the air.

They kiss the back of his hand as they introduce themselves: Percival, Theseus, Albus and Gellert.

“We’re four of the twelve Gods of this world,” Albus says and Newt nods because now he knows he’s dreaming and that’s okay.

That must be the reason why they all look at him like Newt’s their God; there’s so much love and adoration in their eyes… it’s just not possible.

“We’re in love with you,” Percival continues, grinning from ear to ear at him. “And we have come to the conclusion that we should share you because none of us can go on without you.”

_Definitely dreaming_. Or maybe it’s a nightmare, Newt’s still not sure.

“You’ll be our consort, Artemis!” Theseus says excitedly.

“Artemis?” Newt narrows his eyes in confusion.

“It’s your immortal name,” Percival explains.

_Immortal name_ , of course.

Gellert takes a step closer, worried. He looks at Albus, who glances back at him; it’s almost like they’re talking to each other without words.

“Something’s wrong,” Gellert tells the other two.

“He’s panicking,” Albus adds and Newt frowns at the four of them.

“I am not… panicking,” he huffs and yet he takes his case and apparates away.

He sighs once he’s back in his living room and walks upstairs, only to find the four of them in his bedroom. Newt stumbles and hits himself with the door and the four men… Gods rush towards him only to stop cold when Newt asks them to.

“I’m fine,” he assures, even though it hurts and it does in a way it makes him realize he’s definitely not dreaming.

“I’m sorry, Newt. We didn’t want to scare you, we should’ve explained the situation better,” Albus apologizes.

Newt takes a deep breath and sits on the bed, trying to make sense of what’s going on.

“So… You’re Gods and you want me to be your… consort?”

The four nod.

“But if you’re Gods, why would you want someone like… me?”

“What do you mean, Newton?” Gellert says, looking as confused as the others are.

“Because I’m… just me.”

“And you’re beautiful,” Gellert kneels, taking one of Newt’s hands and kissing it after each word he whispers. “And clever.”

“Kind,” Theseus adds.

“Wait! Stop kneeling!” Newt’s blush spreads down his neck, because now he can see how different they look from other men. But they all kneel and kiss his knuckles, desperate to taste the skin they couldn’t before.

“Newt, you’re perfect,” Albus assures as if it’s obvious.

“So will you marry us?” Percival insists, desperate.

“I-I need to think about it, okay?” He can’t believe how heartbroken four Gods could look just in seconds. “It’s not a 'No’. But I need to think…”

“Can we court you?” Gellert looks at him, hopeful.

“Yes, of course,” he mumbles because… what’s the worst thing that can happen?

Newt goes to bed that night trying to think about what happened that day.

And he starts to panic again.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok but imagine how cool it would be if instead of the typical Newt is Omega fic (nothing is wrong with that I love them so much) he’s the Alpha and his RH are the Omegas. Can you imagine how amazing that would be, all of them breaking social norms with Newt; showing there’s nothing wrong with being an introvert quiet Alpha and the Omega RH unintentionally being role models for other Omegas. Could you do some headcannons please? How they met and bonded, etc.  
> ***
> 
> (I think in this particular case it’d be NH, but I’m gonna keep tagging it NRH because it’s easier for me)

The four omegas have planned their escape, once they are delivered to the alpha that’s supposed to ‘own’ them they will jump at his throat and kill him if necessary in order to get out.

None of that happens. Because the alpha who greets them is carrying a small wampus in his arms like it’s his own pup and he’s smiling down at it in the most sweetest way possible. And the four omegas definitely like that… _very much_.

He’s a different alpha, his scent is sweet and yet wild, like water and wood and they all start to drool because of it. His reddish hair looks so soft and the freckles splattered all over his face are absolutely lovely.

Suddenly… the thought of being taken by him until they can’t walk anymore is… _so interesting_.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” The alpha leaves the wampus inside his case and looks at them, but his eyes are only focused on one of them. “'Seus!”

“Newt!” The omega sobs, jumping into the alpha’s arms. He starts snuggling against the alpha until Newt blushes to the tip of his ears.

Which is absolutely adorable. Although now the others feel rejected and it definitely hurts.

Newt frees Theseus, vanishing the magic that’s binding his hands together. Then, he finally looks at the other three and does exactly the same.

He smiles at them in a way that makes them all want to expose their necks to him.

“Here, take them. My friends Tina and Queenie, the ones that brought you here, helped me to get back your wands.” Newt explains. Which is very weird for a slave owner. Why would he give them back their wands? “Now, do you need anything? Water, food? Do you want me to make you some tea or coffee? Are you hurt?”

“Aren’t you gonna take us?” Gellert says, making Albus and Percival look back at Newt in anticipation. Somehow they all have decided that they’re going to stay with this sweet alpha willingly.

Theseus glares at them, already possessive of an alpha that hasn’t claimed him yet.

“Take you where?” Newt tilts his head, confused. “You’re free to go now. Tina made sure to arrest every single one of the traffickers that did this to you. They’re not gonna hurt you anymore. Also, they’ve told me, Mr. Graves, that you can go back to MACUSA. Isn’t that great? You all can have your lives back!”

The problem is that now they all want to be claimed and have beautiful pups with reddish curls and green eyes. And that omega called Theseus is still wrapped around the alpha they all want and looking annoyingly smug about it.

“So… you bought us… to free us?” Albus says, trying not to sound as disappointed as he feels. A couple of days ago the only thing he wanted was to get his old life back, but now… Now it’s completely different.

Newt nods, smiling kindly at them.

“Is he going to stay with you?” Percival frowns at Theseus and the omega next to Newt almost hisses at him.

“Well… yes. He’s my brother,” Newt explains. Although they all can see how much the omega doesn’t like to be called that.

“Can I stay with you too? Just for a while?” Gellert says, trying to look vulnerable and it works, because the room is immediately filled with delicious protective scent coming from the alpha.

“Of course! You all can stay, if you want to,” Newt assures.

“They can’t, Artemis!” Theseus says and the other omegas glare at him. “They’re all omegas, remember?”

“Oh, right!” Newt blushes. “Uhh… Tina and Queenie are betas, I’m sure they’ll be glad to take you in a couple of weeks if you–”

“I rather stay with you,” Albus assures.

“Me too.”

“I think we all be better here.”

“Okay,” Newt agrees, missing the way his brother is almost baring his teeth at the other three omegas. “You can stay. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna touch you.”

Oh but he will. Because the four of them are already planning on driving that beautiful alpha crazy until he snaps and claims one of them, or until he claims them all.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Could I request for little!Newt and little!reverse harem. Like while the others tey to find a cure, the little reverse harem pouts and keeps pushing others away fron little! Newt while being all "No! Newt plays with me"

“Please, love. Just keep an eye on them for a couple of minutes. I need to go back to MACUSA with Teenie to find a cure,” Queenie says and doesn’t even wait for Jacob’s response, she just leaves five children in his bakery.

But Jacob can handle it; they’re just two five-year-olds, two four-year-olds and his best friend turned into an adorable three-year-old.

He has to close the bakery, because he can’t receive customers and take care of the children at the same time.

It’s actually kind of… fun, especially because of the way the other four kids behave around Newt, just like when they do when they’re adults: always starving for Newt’s attention.

They all want him to play with them, but neither of them want to share him. And that’s how Percy and Gellert end up on the floor fighting with their fists while Theseus wraps himself around little Newt and Albus just glares at him.

Jacob’s ready to pull them apart when little Newt walks away from Theseus and glares at the four kids with his arms crossed.

“Stop fighting! I don’t like you when you fight,” and he just storms away from them.

The next couple of minutes are full of whining and pouting and many “please, Newt, forgive me,” from the four kids. They look so sad, Jacob thinks about talking Newt into forgiving them all.

But Newt does forgive them eventually and he gives them all soft kisses on the cheeks until they’re all grinning again.

Finally, Jacob gets them to sit at one table and he gives them chocolate Nifflers (just one cookie for each of the children) but Newt ends up with the five of them on his plate, because the other four give their cookies to Newt just to impress him.

“Better give them back, Newt. You can’t eat them all,” Jacob mumbles and the little kid nods at him.

“Thank you anyways.” Newt says and then, after he takes the first bite he adds: “I like it, Jacob! You’re my favourite person now.”

And suddenly, four children are glaring at him and Jacob sighs, already tired.

It’s going to be a long day…


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four are the four horsemen of the apocalypse, by are swayed from their evil ways by either the archangel Newt or a mortal Newt. (Also you are a gift from the muses, bless your lovely soul! 😍😍😍)
> 
> ***
> 
> The RH goes to hell to save Newt, who Lucifer is holding for ransom, they discover that Lucifer doesn't really care anymore, the demons are worshipping Newt and Lucifer wants him to be his queen.

The four horsemen don’t ride horses, that’s a lie; they ride different types of magical creatures and Newt knows this because he has met them. A dragon, a thestral, a thunderbird and a hippogriff that Newt saw once resting close to a lake and approached immediately to say “hi”. The creatures loved him since then.

He spent some time with them that day and the horsemen froze when they saw him, for he was just a mortal and yet beautiful and kind and he was looking at their creatures like they were all just lovely kittens.

They talked to Newt then and learned everything they could about him. And pledged their eternal lives to him in silence.

And they loved him.

They love Newt so much Gellert brings back to life every single creature Newt doesn’t want to see die. But he kills the poachers and traffickers and takes them to hell to suffer for making Newt cry.

Percival stops War because Newt doesn’t want to see innocents die and he’s too weak to tell ‘No’ to someone he loves so much.

Whenever Newt’s around there’s no more illness or hunger because Albus and Theseus just need a look and a kiss on the cheek to do as Newt pleases.

And the world finds out about this; there are rumors about the mortal who has the four horsemen wrapped around his little finger and some people want that kind of power for themselves.

Lucifer knows about this; he wants to be able to control the horsemen to bring his own piece of Hell up on Earth.

So he takes the mortal named Newt Scamander.

But he’s nothing like he expected.

***

It’s so weird… to be kidnapped like that. Because everyone is so kind to him and make sure he has everything he needs and Newt’s not sure if Hell is supposed to look like a mansion in which every room is like a new habitat for his creatures to live happy and safe.

The demons look like normal people with horns; Lucifer is just a tall man with brownish hair and British accent and Newt wonders why is that until the King of Hell tells it’s because of him.

“This is our human form, we turned into this so you could be more comfortable around us,” Lucifer explains.

“But if that’s your human form, why do you have horns? We humans don’t have those.” Newt tilts his head, curious.

Lucifer blushes and clears his throat.

“I keep the horns because I like them,” he explains. “It’s to make me look a-attractive.”

Newt nods and looks back at the button Pickett has brought him.

“Newt?”

“Yes?”

“Do you like my horns?”

“Of course,” Newt smiles. He’s already thinking about all the types of horns he’s seen in his life and finding those really pretty; they’re red and a little bit curved at the end.

“And what about my form?”

“What do you mean?”

“My human form, does it please you? Do you find it attractive?” Lucifer stares into his eyes, but looks away quickly. He turns completely red again.

“Yes,” Newt says, after a while, he doesn’t usually think so much about that when he meets someone. Although now that he’s seriously thinking about it, his four horsemen are really attractive too.

Lucifer smiles a lot after that for some reason.

***

But the time comes for the horsemen to storm into Hell to save his precious mortal. Although they realize then Newt doesn’t need any kind of help at all. He’s dressed in gold and has a crown upon his head that makes him look even more beautiful.

But he’s happy to see them and absolutely ready to go.

“What is this?” Theseus says, jealousy on his voice only obvious to the other three horsemen.

“Lucifer wanted me to try this on, but I think it’s not for me,” Newt frowns, using his wand to change his clothes.

But Lucifer arrives, so furious the ground he walks on it’s quickly covered in fire.

“What are you doing here? Are they bothering you, my Newt?” He says, looking down in concern at him.

“You wanted to make a deal with us, that’s why we are here,” Albus cuts in, before Gellert can use one of the Holy weapons he stole from Gabriel.

“I’ve changed my mind. I’m going to keep Newt.”

They all see completely red then, they’re ready to turn apart Hell with their bare hands, but then Newt glares back at him, crossing his arms over his chest and suddenly the Kind of Hell doesn’t look so intimidating as he once did.

“Lucifer, we’ve talked about this. I need to go home.”

“This could be your home, Newt,” the King of Hell _pouts_ … he actually does that.

“You know I can’t stay,” the mortal insists. And sighs because Lucifer looks heartbroken again and it’s his fault. “But you can visit me every now and then if you want to…”

“Really?”

“Newt, what are you doing?” Percival says, completely shocked and irritated.

“What’s the problem with that? He’s my friend! Like you are!”

The four horsemen look at each other and then at Newt with some sort of fondly irritation.

“But Newt, I don’t want just to be your friend, I thought I had been clear about that,” Lucifer sighs, only for Newt to look back at him in confusion.

“So you don’t want to be my friend?”

“No… I mean yes, I do, but–”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“There’s no–Everything is fine,” he assures, because he doesn’t know what else to do. He looks at the four, completely helpless.

Albus chuckles and helps Newt mount the Thunderbird.

Percival and Gellert turn their backs on Lucifer while Theseus smirks.

“Welcome to Hell, your majesty.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great Hell AU! But can we now have one where Newt's kidnapped by the angels of heaven who all treat him like he's the God of the entire galaxy?

Newt’s used to being kidnapped and getting himself out of every situation he finds himself stuck in, but he has to admit this (and the one in Hell of course) has to be the weirdest of them all.

He’s in heaven and yet he’s not dead. And this heaven looks like a large forest with dozens of ‘people’ with wings flying around. Some of them land next to Newt and start asking excitedly what does he need.

“Can I touch your hair?” One angel begs, leaning forward and Newt, looking a little puzzled, just nods. She squeaks in delight and the other angels behind her get closer.

Newt doesn’t understand why everyone looks so fascinated… he’s just a human.

“Nobody has freckles around here,” another laments. “Our skins are soft and you could say… beautiful, but there’s nothing interesting about them, yours on the contrary… I bet you’re covered in freckles.”

“Yes,” Newt nods, blushing.

“Can I see?”

“No, you can’t.” Growls a new voice. Everyone freezes at the sound of it. “Now, please, can you leave us alone with Newt.”

“Archangels,” huffs one winged woman. “They think they can have it all just because they’re powerful.”

“Well… Michael brought him here,” whispers another, prompting Newt to turn around and look at the three archangels floating towards him.

“Who’s Michael?” Newt narrows his eyes, although neither of them seem to mind, they just keep grinning at him.

“That’ll be me, love,” the blond one says, smirking. The other two quickly take Newt’s hands and introduce themselves as Raphael and Gabriel.

Newt tries not to get distracted so he moves away from the other two.

“Well… you brought me here, now you have to tell me what to do to go back,” he frowns.

Michael whines.

“But you just got here, Newt!” Gabriel protests, while Raphael starts kissing the back of his hand again while he begs him to stay.

“My friends must be worried,” he insists and watches as Michael rolls his eyes.

“Why do you like the four horsemen so much?” He huffs in disbelief. “They clearly don’t know how to treat you properly. Here you can have anything you want, Newt.”

“They care about me and I care about them. I want to return home.”

“We care about you too,” Raphael says and Newt feels a little bit bad for leaving like that.

“Tell me how to get back.”

Michael looks sad too, but he nods and then a mischievous smirk appears on his face. He takes Newt by the waist and pulls him closer.

“You can only get out of heaven the same way you got in: in the arms of an archangel,” he whispers, rubbing his nose against Newt’s.

“We’ll go with you,” says Raphael and there’s a flash of light that is so bright, Newt has to close his eyes.

But when he opens them again he’s back in his living room, the same one in which the four horsemen are preparing for war, or that’s what it looks like.

“We were going to rescue you,” Albus whispers.

“Newt!” Theseus is almost sobbing with relief and the magizoologist stumbles right into his arms.

“I’ve missed you all,” he sighs, smiling, looking back at the other three. Percival leans to kiss his cheek.

“You are dead,” Gellert growls at the archangels, pointing at them with a sword.

“That’s one of my holy weapons, you thief! Give it back,” Gabriel snaps.

“You clearly don’t deserve it.”

Michael looks like he’s about to jump at Albus throat when Newt decides to intervene.

“No one is going to fight!” He says and then adds to the archangels only: “Don’t kidnap me again.”

“Does this mean we’ll never see you again?” Michael looks in so much pain, Newt can’t help but feel sorry for him, for all of them.

“You can stay for dinner if you want,” he offers and tries not to chuckle when Percival growls.

“But Newt… Lucifer is gonna come tonight.”

“Well… the more the merrier?”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know that Gellert is a Dark Lord, but what if Newt is a Dark Lord and the RH are aurors/part of MACUSA/Ministry?

Theseus is the first one to find out; he’s investigating a series of murders and disappearances that lead him to believe that someone, no, a group of people is hunting down poachers. The rest is easy and heartbreaking to deduce.

He finds out that his own little brother is the leader of a large group of witches and wizards that love him, they all worship him like he’s some kind of God and Theseus is not even surprised.

He puts his head over Newt’s lap while his beautiful little one runs his fingers through his hair and tells him everything is fine, that Theseus can arrest him if he has to, Newt’s not going to fight him anyway.

But Theseus can’t do that, he’s in love, he doesn’t want someone else to take his brother away from him.

He can’t let that happen.

***

Albus knows he’s one of the few wizards that can take down the dark lord, but said dark lord was his student, a brilliant one. A student he saw the other day again, after so many years and he smiled at him so sweetly that Albus was completely gone.

Newt keeps coming to him for advice and Albus gives him everything he has, everything he is and sometimes he’s rewarded with a kiss on the cheek… with a loving look.

***

Percival takes him out of the interrogation room where one of his aurors has him and assures everyone else that they have no proof against him.

And he convinces himself that Newt’s doing the right thing, because no one is interested in saving magical creatures anyway, so Newt has the right to do it on his own.

But Percival helps him, he makes easier for Newt to get in the country and it doesn’t matter how many laws he breaks because Newt’s happy.

***

The President of the Ministry of Germany has been at Newt’s feet for a long time; he understands the need of power to achieve one’s goals unlike the other three so he admired the dark lord since he knew about him.

Gellert is happy to help, he’s happy to see Newt every time he comes to pay him a visit and gives him everything… anything he wants. And he kisses his knuckles, kneeling in front of him just to see Newt smile kindly in return.

***

Newt’s a kind dark lord that only wants to protect magical creatures, a dark lord who has four powerful men wrapped his little finger.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NRH Priate Four and Siren Newt.

Sirens are humanlike beings with beautiful wings and enthralling voices. Newt’s wings are reddish like his hair with golden dots that shine under the sun. Newt’s a half-breed that lives in the island his mother raised him in and although he doesn’t feel the craving for human flesh like other sirens do, his voice is as powerful and beautiful as the others’.

That’s why he doesn’t sing that much, even though he loves to sing; his half brother Theseus always tells him it’s dangerous for him to sing because other pirates like him could arrive at the island and try to hurt him and his creatures.

But Theseus is a good pirate, he always brings Newt gifts and different types of creatures for him to take care of.

He also enjoys spending time with Newt, he stays in Newt’s island for weeks, listening to him talk about his creatures and kissing his little brother’s soft cheeks and hands.

Newt loves to sing and he convinces Theseus one day to let him sing a song for him; he sings about love, but also pain and loss, everything he’s learned from Theseus and his mother and the things he hears from the sea.

And Theseus is so mesmerized he doesn’t realize something’s wrong until another two ships crash into the island and Newt stops singing, scared.

Theseus and his men are ready to protect Newt, although it doesn’t seem necessary at all; only two men get down from the first ship and one from the other. Newt knows they’re pirates because their clothes are similar to Theseus’.

“Were you…” A man with mismatched eyes stammers, stopping cold as soon as his eyes meet Newt’s.

“A siren,” mumbles the one with beautiful blue eyes, but he says it with fascination, not hatred. “It’s a pleasure, my name is Albus Dumbledore and he’s Gellert Grindelwald. We’re the captains of that ship over there.”

“I’m Newt Scamander!” The siren smiles and the four pirates swoon when he does. “And who are you?”

“Percival Graves,” the third one says, blushing bright red. “Was that your voice?”

“Yes and I’m sorry for making you crash, but now that you’re free from the spell, you must be able to go without a problem.”

“Actually, I'd–We’d like to stay for a couple of weeks, if you don’t mind,” Gellert says and Theseus almost growls at him.

“Me too,” Percival adds, ignoring Theseus completely. “Actually, I’d like to court you.”

Albus mentions that Gellert and he would like that too and Theseus bares his teeth at them.

“You can’t, I’m already courting him!”

They all start to argue until Newt steps in the middle.

“You can all court me!” He offers, smiling. The four men look at him in silence and then at each other like they’re having a conversation without words… Then, after a couple of seconds, they accept Newt’s offer.

Newt is not entirely sure what courting means, but if it’s something like Theseus has been doing (spending time with him and bringing him creatures) then he’s sure it’s going to be fun.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RH: the boys are out working, Newt is home w/ the kids. Newt hasn’t been feeling well & was hiding it from his husbands but that morning he rapidly gets worse (high fever, can’t get out of bed, etc) after they leave. The kids (who are really young) have never seen any of their parents that sick & panic thinking their Mummy is dying. Artemis was taught by his parents how to firecall them in in emergencies & calls his dads. Panic, taking care of Newt, comforting the kids, etc. happens

“I think Mummy’s dying,” Artemis says in a crying tone of voice during the fire-call and Theseus almost kills himself trying to apparate back home instantly. When he arrives though, Albus is already there and rushing towards something in the ground, but it’s not something, it’s someone… Newt’s on the floor unconscious and the kids are crying…

Percival and Gellert apparate then and Theseus feels proud of Artemis for calling all of them.

“I can’t see Mummy!” Nanna sobs. “He’s not in the future!”

Albus kneels next to Newt while telling Apollo gently to please take Galahad to the kitchen for a while.

After a couple of seconds, the boy nods and takes his little brother away.

“He’s sick,” Albus says, touching his forehead.

“I can’t see him!” Nanna repeats, looking down at Newt with a heartbroken expression, Gellert walks towards her while Albus takes Newt in his arms to get him upstairs; Ariana and Artemis follow him with the case.

“You’re scared, Nanna,” Gellert explains, carrying the little girl. “You’re blocking your own visions because you’re afraid. Mummy’s gonna be fine.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Theseus apparates upstairs; Albus is already preparing the potion, while Artemis and Ariana are staring at Newt with concern.

“Ari, Artemis, I’m afraid you have to go,” Theseus says and the kids look back at him, not pleased at all. “I’m sorry, but I don’t want you to get sick too. Go find your siblings.”

Percival walks in the room, only to take the children with the other ones.

Theseus takes the opportunity to lean over and kiss Newt’s forehead.

“You’re gonna help me; I need him to take this,” Albus mumbles; Percival and Gellert get back inside then. The dark lord assures that all the children are in his room now.

“They’re worried,” the Director comments and helps Theseus get Newt to sit.

The magizoologist opens his eyes and even though Theseus is not sure he recognizes them at the moment, he does as they say and drinks the potion.

And he goes back to sleep.

***

Newt feels wonderful when he wakes up the next morning and he smiles at least until he notices his four husbands; none of them are very pleased with him.

“Could you please tell us when you’re feeling sick or tired next time?” Theseus says, sighing at the sight of him; neither of them can stay mad for too long at Newt.

Gellert is already nuzzling against his neck, making Newt chuckle.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” he assures as Albus kisses his knuckles.

“We were worried and our kids were too,” Percival sits at the end of the bed.

“Where are my babies?” Newt asks then, but none of them need to respond, because his children storm into the room and jump at the bed. They try to wrap themselves around him, prompting Newt to giggle.

“Mummy!” He hears five little voices.

“Don’t get sick again!” Apollo whispers.

“We’ll be good!” Galahad promises.

“I can’t promise I won’t get sick again, but I’ll take care of myself better,” Newt smiles. Nanna and Ariana curl up next to him.

“I fire-called my Dads… I was worried, Mummy.”

“You did good, my boy,” Newt kisses Artemis forehead. “I’m so proud.”

It takes a while for Newt’s husbands to convince the children to go downstairs and have breakfast, but they eventually do. Although they go back to Newt’s bedroom as soon as they finish.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus, Percival, Albus, and Gellert are priests and they confess and pray to God to take away the demon that is causing their sin of lust, but they instead get visted by the demon OR incubus Newt, who is the one tempting them.

“Forgive me God for I have sinned,” Albus kneels next to the other three priests in front of the altar. They look as troubled as he is.

“What’s the problem?” Gellert asks him then, although he also looks desperate to confess his… problem too.

“I’ve been dreaming with… a demon,” Albus blushes, finding really difficult to call the man he’s dreaming of a demon, because if he didn’t know anything about demons he’d say he was an angel. But an angel doesn’t make someone to feel the way he makes Albus feel all the time.

“A demon with reddish hair?” Percival asks and Albus nods.

“With beautiful green eyes?” Theseus adds and Gellert narrows his eyes, probably thinking the same as Albus.

They’re been dreaming of the same demon and Albus tries not to feel jealous, but he does, which is ridiculous because the only thing he should be thinking of it’s getting him out of his head.

They look/glare at each other for a moment before they keep praying for their souls to be saved.

Instead of salvation, they hear their doom like a crash behind them and they all gasp when they see the man… no, the demon of their dreams appear inside the abbey. Although he looks like a man, especially wearing that oversized sweater that doesn’t cover at all his long freckled legs. His horns are small and adorable, barely visible, hidden among his curls.

“Hi!” The demon smiles brightly like an angel would. “I’m Newt!”

Albus hears Gellert mumble something under his breath, something that sounds dangerously close to “screw it!” and watches as he gets closer to the demon.

“I’m Gellert Grindelwald and I’m at your service,” he says, making the other three open their eyes in shock.

Although that quickly turns into jealousy when the demon smiles at him and only him.

“Theseus Scamander,” says the next one to break, followed quickly by the other two.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all!” Newt says, almost shyly and Albus is not sure if the whole “innocence” thing is an act or not but it’s definitely working. “I’ve come here because they told me you needed me.”

None of them deny it, none of try to cast him out and they all now they’re going to Hell for that.

“Who told you that?” Percival gets closer.

“Down there,” he points at the ground. “But I also came because I like your world! You have puppies and kittens, and also bears and wolves! I’ve been studying them for a long time, but not up close and I’d like to see them!”

Newt’s so excited they all know he’s not pretending and the lust they feel turns into something more…

“I’m prepared to explore your world. See?” He tugs at the sweater. “I’m wearing this, like some of you do!”

“Newton,” Gellert chuckles, already looking fondly at the demon without realizing it. “You can’t go outside with that.”

“Why not?”

“You need more clothes,” Albus says and he adds: “But I’ll explain it to you later.”

Later. That implies he wants him to stay and they all know it.

“Great!” Newt grins, already looking around with curiosity. “I’m glad you’ll let me stay, because I don’t like down there… Everyone wants to… touch me.”

Theseus and Gellert almost growl at that, ready to kill the demons that tried to hurt Newt.

“Newt, you’re an incubus,” Albus mumbles. “You’re supposed to be tempting, although that doesn’t excuse them for trying to do something you don’t want to.”

Newt tilts his head, confused. He has to be the first and only demon that doesn’t know he’s an incubus.

“Do you want to touch me?”

“Yes,” Gellert admits. “But I–We won’t do anything you don’t want to.”

“You’re so kind, thank you,” he kisses all of them on the forehead. “I like you.”

And they all love him so much they know they’re going to Hell because of it. Although they don’t even care anymore.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe following Hogwarts AU, the NRH have graduated and it’s WWI. RH doesn’t want Newt to go to war, but he is like “fuck it” and surprises everyone by going to war riding an Ironbelly

“You can’t go to war, Newt!” Percival is the first to panic; his fear always makes him say the wrong things.

The boy narrows his eyes at him, the others wait to see how he’s going to take it.

“‘Seus is gonna go,” he says. “You’re going too… Percival. What do you mean that I _can’t_?”

They all are living in the house Theseus parents have left the two Scamanders, because neither of the four boys seem willing to live in a place where Newt isn’t.

“I didn't–”

“We’re worried, Newt,” Albus cuts Percival off. “He’s just worried. But of course neither of us can stop you from doing something you want. We just want you to consider all the possibilities and… risks.”

Gellert takes both his hands and starts kissing them, Theseus hugs him from behind and Newt sighs because Percival looks sad.

“I’m so sorry, Newt.”

“It’s okay, but you have to understand… if they choose to use magical creatures I can’t just stay here and watch them die.”

“We know, little one.”

“If you decide to go then,” Gellert says, determined. “You should know that we will go with you.”

Newt smiles at all his boys, fondly.

“I know.”

***

Newt has been going to the woods for days and since he’s been going alone, neither of his boyfriends has any idea what he’s doing.

So they worry, but they also don’t want to upset him by trying to follow him into the woods so they wait until he’s ready to tell them; Gellert tries to look into his visions, but he’s been so stressed they’re not at all very clear.

“Come with me!” Newt finally tells them one day. “She’s ready to meet new people, so it’s going to be fine.”

“Who?” Says Theseus, curious and worried because he knows Newt better than anyone else.

_Who_ turns out to be a huge Ironbelly, that doesn’t like the four boys… at first. But she loves Newt.

“I made a new friend,” he says, smiling but the light of his grin doesn’t reach his eyes. “She’s going to take me to the war. They’re using dragons to fight and I have to make sure they are not being hurt or mistreated.”

And they watch in awe as Newt mounts the dragon. It takes them a little bit to react.

“Are you coming?” Newt asks, smiling. Because he already knows the answer.

They’d follow him everywhere… anywhere.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the NRH, Newt is turned into a child and the four must take care of him. Can an accidental magic scene be inculded?

The demiguise is playing with Newt’s wand again; Theseus is barely aware of what’s happening because he’s too focused trying to figure out how to open the music box without getting hurt. It’s a cursed object Percival brought home from work and they’ve been trying to break curse.

Newt is running around, cashing the demiguise and Theseus stops for a moment to see if he can help him, but in the blink of an eye, the music box disappears, although it’s not a mystery where did it go since it’s basically covered in gold.

It has to be the Niffler.

His little brother is the first to catch both creatures, but they’re still struggling and as a result a few sparkles of Newt’s wand hit the object and the music box opens; the creatures run away when it starts to shine as it falls to the ground and Newt groans when the light hits him.

Theseus has never been so scared in all his life. He rushes towards Newt only to find him as a three-year-old with big green eyes and an adorable smile.

De-aging curse, at least it’s something he can fix. He puts the boy some clothes that actually fit him and takes him in his arms. Little Newt looks so happy.

“Thee!” He giggles, poking the auror’s nose. “You look different! You have a big nose now!”

Theseus chuckles, nuzzling the boys curls, memories flashing in his mind, happy ones, when they both helped their Mother to take care of the hippogriffs.

The other three men apparate in the living room, concerned and Theseus has to explain what happened. Newt is too distracted by the demiguise to care about it.

“Newt, they’re going to take care of you while I try to… fix something, okay? But I’ll be in the study if you need me,” he’s definitely not going to risk him again, he feels guilty enough already.

Theseus has to introduce them because Newt doesn’t remember any of them, although he seems to like them all immediately.

Newt calls them Percy, Al and Mr. Eyes because Newt is just so fascinated with Grindelwald’s eyes and he refuses to call him Gellert.

Somehow the dark lord finds that adorable.

Theseus picks up the remains of the box and goes back to the study room. Percival ruffles Newt’s hair before going to the kitchen to bake some cookies and make cocoa for all of them.

Albus takes the boy in his arms, rubs his nose against Newt’s just to make him smile and goes back to the couch to sit him on his lap.

“I’m gonna tell you a story about phoenixes,” he promises and Gellert sits next to them and turns off the lights.

A spark of red fire start to take the form of a phoenix, and Newt looks at it, eyes completely open in excitement.

Albus starts telling the story of a little girl and her phoenix, but Newt keeps interrupting to ask details about the phoenix wings and the way it moves, and how it’s possible for it to vanish into ashes and come back to life so easily. He keeps asking and the two men look back at him with a fondly smile on their faces.

When Percival comes back with the cookies and the cocoa, Gellert is chasing Newt around the room. The dark lord takes him in his arms and kisses the little boy’s cheek while Newt laughs.

“You’re a mischievous little thing, aren’t you?” He comments, letting him go so the kid can go back to Albus’ lap.

It’s truly adorable. Theseus comes back then, promising the potion will be ready tomorrow and they all sit around the table, eating cookies and drinking cocoa while they listen to Newt assuring them he’s going to become a “magiczoo” when he grows up.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Vampire!newt laughs to hard around gellert, albus,Percival and thesus and his sharper teeth show, he panics and starts to cry. (Prompt)

Newt laughs as Gellert tries to catch the Niffler that has stolen his watch and instead gets covered in flour while he tries to reach the creature in the pantry.

He giggles until he remembers he didn’t use the spell that morning, the one that hides his fangs and makes them look like normal teeth.

Covering his mouth with one hand he starts to cry, because his boyfriends are staring at him now and Newt knows they’re not going to love him anymore because he’s a monster.

“Hey, baby. Come here, it’s okay,” Albus whispers, smiling kindly. He takes Newt to the couch and sits him on his lap. Gellert sits next to them, while Percival and Theseus stand in front.

“I was going to tell you!” He sobs, feeling Albus’ hand stroking his back. “I’m sorry and I understand if you don’t… like me anymore.”

Gellert takes his hand and kisses his knuckles.

“We love you, Newton. That is not going to change just because you’re a vampire…”

“We already knew, little one.” Theseus confesses, prompting Newt to look back at him in shock.

“But how?”

Percival tries not to smirk while he takes out his wand and points at his own neck to reveal a fresh bite mark. And he’s not the only one that’s been hiding it, all of them have.

They’re his marks, Newt can recognize them, but he doesn’t remember actually doing it. It’s the reason why he hasn’t had the need to go and find someone to feed from in weeks?

“You bite us during sex,” Percival tells him, stroking Newt’s curls.

Newt must be so full of blood at that moment because he blushes to the tip of his ears.

“But I don’t remember…”

“Probably because you’re usually very much distracted at that moment to realize what you’re doing, darling,” Gellert whispers, before leaning to kiss Newt’s lips.

It’s so embarrassing. But it’s true, he’s always so lost in pleasure to notice… anything.

“Have I hurt you?”

“Not even once,” Albus assures, kissing his forehead.

“It feels great, actually,” Theseus admits, winking at him.

“We were waiting for you to tell us, that’s why we hid the marks,” Albus explains.

“But now that you know, please don’t ever go find someone else to feed from again, Newton,” Gellert leans forward, Newt can see jealousy in his mismatched eyes. “We can give you anything you need.”

Newt nods, smiling shyly at his boyfriends, feeling completely happy, although it’s definitely going to take a while for his embarrassment to fade away.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG - loved vampire!Newt! But now I’m craving vampire!NRH and their stalking and seducing of human!Newt to be turned into their eternal mate..... pretty please??? 🥺🥺🥺. Your writing, as always, sooo lovely!

Theseus knows Percival is going to help him (actually he agreed _too_ quickly after Theseus mentioned his brother) but he still needs the advice of an older vampire and he only knows two.

They live in Godric’s Hollow, Theseus is not sure since when, but it has been a long time. Also, the thing is… He also needs their approval because they’re the leaders of the community.

Dumbledore and Grindelwald receive him in their home, despite of the mutual dislike between Theseus and Grindelwald.

“Tell us why you have come, Scamander,” Dumbledore smiles, fangs showing behind his lips. Grindelwald seems to be ignoring him although Theseus doesn’t care that much about that.

“I’ve found a potential mate.”

“That’s great, but you know if they’re someone of our community you don’t need to ask–”

“He’s human. A wizard,” he says and that last thing is finally what catches Grindelwald’s attention. “And I want to turn him.”

“Does he know about this? About us?” Dumbledore narrows his eyes at him, prompting Theseus to shake his head.

He’s going to tell him, he’s been thinking about it…

“What’s his name?” It’s the first time Grindelwald speaks directly to him.

“Newt… Scamander.”

“Isn’t that the name of your brother?” Dumbledore asks, curious.

“Half brother, yes.”

“Let’s see him then,” Grindelwald smirks.

Reluctantly, Theseus hands him one of the pictures of Newt he always carries with him.

Dumbledore and Grindelwald seem to freeze as they look at the picture.

“He is…” begins Dumbledore, struggling to find the words, and turning to Grindelwald with a smile the other returns.

“He’s perfect,” Grindelwald mutters and the other vampire seems to agree.

Theseus doesn’t like their expressions at all.

“You have our approval,” Grindelwald nods, too satisfied for his liking.

“However,” Dumbledore adds. “You have to share. We want him as our mate too.”

Theseus knows he has no other choice.

***

Newt has met three wonderful men, they’re all so kind to him and like to help him with his creatures; Newt has found himself feeling completely happy whenever he sees them.

And his brother… His brother has started to visit him more often, he spends days with Newt, helping him in anything he can and making breakfast and dinner for him. Always Newt’s favourite dishes because Theseus doesn’t eat that much.

Percival sometimes comes when Theseus is still in the house and brings him flowers and all kinds of potions to take care of his creatures, he’s also very much interested in magical creatures like Newt.

Albus and Gellert are always rescuing creatures and bringing them to Newt; Gellert is constantly telling Newt how beautiful he is and kissing his hands until Newt turns bright red and Albus laughs, leaning to press his lips to Newt’s neck.

It’s overwhelming and it causes him to panic when Tina writes back that Newt is actually dating all of them and he hasn’t realized yet.

Even his brother.

But that’s not… They’re just his friends, Tina must have misunderstood his past letters, right? She’s just confused.

***

Newt’s sleeping peacefully on his bed, his skin and freckles look unreal under the moonlight and the four vampires, all gathered around the bed, swoon at the sight.

They enjoy too much seeing him sleep.

Their lovely mate.

“When?” Percival asks, almost desperate not even trying to tear his eyes away from the human.

“Soon,” Albus promises.

“He’ll be ours,” Gellert smirks and Theseus is still not very pleased with the idea of sharing, but Newt seems to like the other vampires.

Besides, it’s his only way to turn Newt immortal. The only way to be with him forever.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about newt wants to hang out with jacob but the rh say no and makes newt mad/sad

Jacob’s employee has quit his job and Newt has been helping him in the bakery while he finds someone else for the job. And he’s actually having so much fun, because he gets to spend time with his best friend and help him.

“Baby, where are you going?” Albus says, sitting in Percival’s living room. The others try to pretend they are not listening, but Newt knows them too well to be fooled.

“Jacob’s bakery,” he grins and purposely ignores Theseus frown.

“Again?” Percival says, clearly irritated.

“I told you, he needs my help!”

“What if you don’t go today?” Gellert whispers, trying not to sound upset, but failing miserably.

Newt crosses his arms over his chest.

“I’m not going to leave him alone.”

“Queenie should help him, she’s his girlfriend after all,” Theseus huffs.

“She can’t, she’s in Canada with Tina. I’m his friend, I want to help, besides I like spending time with him.”

“But you don’t spend time with us anymore,” Gellert whines.

Oh! Newt finally gets it and he’s still not sure if he feels amused or irritated. Probably both.

“Are you jealous?”

All his husbands look away.

“Well… you shouldn’t be, he’s just my friend. And you know I love all of you.”

“He gets to be with you all day,” Albus comments, trying to pretend he is not as affected as the others are.

“Well… If you want to be with me, you should come to the bakery and help us.”

***

Jacob is not sure what happened, but that morning Newt comes in the bakery with all his four husbands.

“They wanted to help you,” Newt assures, smiling, although Jacob is not sure that’s entirely true.

It’s better not to ask though.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First off, let me say that you have completely converted me to NRH pairings! Second, for a prompt - what if Percival, Albus, Theseus and Gellert were already working together when MACUSA captures Gellert and the other three orchestrate his escape and during the escape they abduct Newt? Like he’s there to ensure the thestrals are good for the trip and the other three are there to help with the ‘transfer’...

Newt feels like someone is looking at him, although that’d be perfectly normal since everyone is waiting for him to declare that the thestrals are ready to go. But somehow it’s different… It’s something more intense. He strokes Linda’s muzzle, one of the thestrals closest to the carriage, looking around to see if he finds something unusual.

But it’s just Picquery, frowning with impatience at him, Theseus because he’s one of the aurors that’s going to make sure Grindelwald arrives to the Ministry, there’s also his boss, who sometimes Newt catches him looking right at him in a weird way (although probably it’s just Newt’s imagination) Percival and Abernathy…

Abernathy. There’s something about him, something Newt hasn’t seen before, not when he met him in New York at least. It’s like his eyes are locked on Newt, he even smirks at him.

“So… Are they ready, Mr. Scamander?” Picquery snaps, making Newt blink.

“Yes, Madam President,” he mumbles, looking away from her. Newt is still not sure if she likes her, after what she ordered her aurors do to Credence or the way she tortured Grindelwald. He knows he’s a dark lord, but Newt doesn’t like torture.

He walks towards his brother to tell him about Abernathy, but Theseus just shakes his head, kisses him on the cheek and assures everything’s going to be fine.

“There’s nothing to worry about, little one,” he smiles and Newt relaxes immediately, because it’s Theseus and he trusts him.

“I’m gonna fly among the aurors that are assigned to watch over the carriage,” Percival tells Theseus and winks at Newt, making the magizoologist blush. “Newt and you are going to follow behind, not too close, just to make sure things are okay.”

“Stay close to me, alright?” Theseus embraces his little brother.

Newt nods and watches as the carriage leaves along with Percival and the other aurors, although he still doesn’t see the point in them allowing the others to go so far ahead.

Then they go next, Newt’s a little nervous because he hasn’t been on a broom in years (he prefers his creatures) but he feels a little bit better knowing Theseus is close.

The weather is also terrible, it’s difficult to see through the rain, even after using a spell.

Something’s wrong with the aurors, Newt feels it even before he notices the first red light.

“They’re attacking each other, ‘Seus!” He has to yell to be heard. Actually, it looks like Percival is cursing the other ones, but surely he has a reason, right? “Percy…”

“They’re probably Grindelwald’s followers,” Theseus yells back.

“Then we must help him!”

“We’re going to get closer, but you’re not going to do anything until I tell you to, alright, little one?”

Newt nods, Theseus is the auror after all.

He realizes that things are so much worse, because standing on top of the carriage is Grindelwald grinning from ear to ear at him.

“Glad you decided to join us, Newton.”

One of the doors of the carriage is completely gone, allowing Newt to see the man that quickly stands up to get closer to the edge.

“Professor?”

Albus smiles at him, but he quickly looks away to glance at someone behind Newt.

“Are you ready?”

“Always,” Percival at Newt’s right side, flying impossibly close to him, Theseus moves at his left and Newt feels completely trapped.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m so sorry, little one,” Theseus says, poking Newt’s back of the head with his wand.

He immediately feels dizzy and confused, so much he barely notices he’s being carried and handed to someone else.

“Careful, Dumbledore,” Theseus growls.

“I got him,” assures Albus, sitting Newt inside the carriage. Grindelwald steps inside, wet, tired, but completely happy.

Newt tries to speak, but he can’t even move his mouth.

“Shh… Sleep, baby,” Albus kisses his forehead while Grindelwald kneels in front of him and presses his lips against his hand.

“We’re going home, Newton.”

And that’s when he falls asleep.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Vampire!Newt gives me life! What about a role reversal where vampire newt deliberately goes after the NRH and just slowly collects his husbands? Your writing is absolutely stellar!

His brother is the first; Newt likes him more than a half brother should and he knows Theseus loves him so much. One day, Newt just kisses him on the lips instead of the cheek and Theseus almost sighs of happiness when he feels his brother mouth over his. He also enjoys very much being bitten and Newt just loves the taste of his blood.

Percival almost stumbles into Newt’s arms when he sees him for the first time; Newt doesn’t wait too much, he kisses him and the Director of Magical Security is completely gone.

Albus doesn’t need much convincing, but Newt decides to take his time with him; they start as friends and Albus just accepts him completely even after Newt confesses he’s a vampire. But Newt is not that patient and he just sits on Albus lap, who blushes deliciously and presses their lips together, before biting him for the first time.

Gellert tries to resist because they’re in different sides and he doesn’t want to be distracted from his goal and Newt has to admit he enjoys too much showing up whenever the dark lord is and try to drive him crazy each time. Gellert eventually snaps and surrenders himself to Newt. He’s as loving and caring as the others are.

Newt loves them all, he doesn’t know what he’d do without them.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! You made me fall in love with Newt and his rh so hard damn you !! Anyway would you be interested in continuing your "Gellert and Albus as dictators/rulers of the magical world" ? Like what would happen when they (finally) get Newt back ?? (Smut ?) Thank you !! <3
> 
> ***  
> Maybe this is not exactly the point of the story you’re thinking about, but we’ll get there eventually.

Theseus and Percival get really upset when they find out about the plan to get them out of Nurmengard. Tina and Queenie look back at them, nervous and guilty.

“You risked Newt,” spits Theseus, narrowing his eyes at them both. “If they had found out about it, they would have killed him!”

“They probably want to kill him now,” Percival growls.

Newt walks into the room, glad they forgot to use a silencing spell.

Everyone shuts up as soon as they see him and Newt just rolls his eyes. He doesn’t like to be treated like a kid just because he doesn’t have magic; he’s an adult like the rest of them.

He crosses his arms over his chest and starts to scold his brother and his friend.

“You’re being ridiculous and unfair! It was an excellent plan! Besides, I agreed to it. So if you want to blame someone for putting my life at risk, then you have to blame me.” Newt huffs, frowning at the two wizards, who immediately look like they regret what they said.

“I worry about you, Newt,” Percival mumbles, staring at him.

“I just want to protect you,” Theseus adds, taking him in his arms, sighing with relief when Newt doesn’t push him away.

“Well… You just have to apologize now, because thanks to them you’re here today.”

Despite of how many times Tina and Queenie assure them they don’t have to, the two men apologize profusely to them both.

***

Newt’s not at all happy when he finds out they want to use dragons. He doesn’t know much about magical creatures, but he’s been reading all of Theseus’ books about them, they’re absolutely fascinating and like the animals of the shelter he used to have, they must be loved and taken care of.

“We just want them for protection,” Theseus assures. “And you know they can’t be hurt just by any kind of magic, their skin is very strong.”

“We’re going to take care of them,” Percival says, stroking Newt’s cheek with his fingers.

Although it seems like the dragons don’t trust them, because they always come back to the house with their clothes burned.

Newt wants to protect them, he wants to make sure they’re being cared for and loved and appreciated, so he decides to go to the woods on his own to meet them. Even though his brother and Percival have begged him not to do it, even though he’s just a simple muggle.

He manages to reach the point where a family of Welsh Greens have been spotted. It’s a community actually, which means there could be more than one mother among them.

Newt’s quickly discovered by one of them, one that growls at him and bares her teeth; he’s not surprised, she just wants to protect the rest after all. He stays still, heart beating fast in excitement when she leans, huge head getting closer to sniff at him. Feeling a little bit more confident, the others get closer as well and Newt is quickly surrounded by a dozen of dragons.

After a while, one of the mothers nuzzles at him, almost pushing him to the ground, making Newt giggle. He starts stroking her muzzle and the other creatures begin to demand the same kind of attention.

Theseus almost screams when he finds him in the middle of a group of dragons. Percival takes a step forward, but one of the creatures pushes Newt gently behind his wing to shield him from the intruder.

“They’re protecting you,” Theseus whispers in awe.

***

A little bit reluctantly, Theseus and Percival decide to leave Newt in charge of the dragons although most of the time they’re keeping him company when Newt is taking care of them, constantly worrying about him.

“It seems all magical creatures like you, sweetie,” comments Queenie, after they find out a demiguise has followed Newt home.

Newt is over the moon, because he loves taking care of any kind of creature.

His new job makes him forget a little bit about the rebellion and the constant risk they’re at, until one of Percival’s aurors arrives to the house with strange news.

“They’re getting rid of muggle traffickers,” he says, heavily breathing, scared and confused. “They’re freeing muggles.”

“Who?” Percival asks, puzzled.

“Them. The dark lords.”


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh here's one (because you don't have enough prompts?) inspired by that lovely fragment you just uploaded. Newt is the touch starved one. It's why he shies/flinches away from Theseus hugging him, from back Dumbledore's glove, from Percival's handshake, from Gellert when he's threatening him... and the incipient RH is puzzled, intrigued, and then they help Newt with this little issue <3 perhaps each in his own way, independently at first, and then together? your choice!

At first Theseus thinks his brother doesn’t want him or that maybe he has figure out how he really feels about him and he’s disgusted. But then, just after Newt moves away from him, he notices the longing in his eyes every time he sits on the couch close to him. He notices the little smiles when their fingers brush.

One day, Theseus sits a little bit closer to Newt on the couch; at first, his brother becomes tense, but then he starts to relax until he leans against him.

Slowly and gently Theseus puts an arm around his shoulders and Newt sighs, nuzzling his neck.

“Is this okay, ‘Seus?”

“More than okay, little one.”

***

Albus recognizes that look on Newt’s eyes when the wizard flinches away from him. He takes off his gloves and tries again.

“Can I touch you, Newt?” He whispers and he sees the magizoologist hesitate before nodding softly. When Albus’ fingertips make contact with Newt’s cheek, the young wizard closes his eyes and leans into the touch. “It’s okay to ask for more, if you need it, Newt. If you need me to touch you.”

Newt smiles and Albus takes the opportunity to kiss him on the forehead. He hears him chuckle.

***

Percival is a little bit disappointed when the magizoologist shies away from his handshake, he likes that man perhaps more than he should and he’d definitely like to feel his fingers against his.

It takes a couple of days, but once he makes sure Newt doesn’t dislike him, Percival tries again to touch him, this time Newt blushes, but doesn’t move away his hand, at least not immediately.

A kiss on the back of the hand makes him smile and Percival quickly discovers that Newt actually enjoys being touched so the Director starts to intertwine their fingers together, no matter where they are and even if he has a meeting with Madam President herself.

Newt loves it and even Picquery finds it cute.

***

There’s nothing real behind Gellert’s threats to Newton, he has found out the boy is too interesting (and too damned gorgeous) for him to kill or even hurt. No, sometimes he does it because he feels like he has to, although now that he watches the magizoologist flinching away from him he regrets it.

Next time Gellert finds him, he approaches him in a very different way, he tries to do it kindly.

But Newton moves away, looking at the ground when Gellert tries to reach out to him.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he whispers. “I’m not going to touch you if you don’t want to.”

“I know you don’t want to hurt me, you’ve saved me a couple of times. And I do want you to touch me,” Newt admits, surprising Gellert. “I like when people touch me… But I don’t want to ask too much of them.”

Shyly Gellert puts a hand on Newton’s shoulder before embracing him.

“You can ask anything you want of me, liebling.”

***

Newt feels so much better now, warm and loved because he knows Theseus will hug him in the morning before he sits at the table to have breakfast, he knows Percival will kiss him on the forehead before he takes his cup of coffee, that Albus will caress his cheek and Gellert will run his fingers through his hair before kissing the tip of his nose.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love prefect!Newt 😆. Do you think you could do prefect Newt being sweet and caring to all of the students and magical creatures that his four boyfriends got really jealous because they want his attention...? If you don't mind. Bonus: Newt wears glasses.

They see them during breakfast, lunch and dinner, in the hallways, outside Newt’s house, waiting for him to come out. They start wanting his help, which is fine because all of Newt’s boyfriends know he is a sweetheart and he’ll help everyone he can.

The problem begins when the students following him around want more; Percival frowns at two Gryffindors that don’t seem to care Newt’s having a date with him at all.

Albus is glad when a Slytherin gets kicked out of the library because she kept commenting out loud on Newt’s really nice glasses. Although Albus thinks she was not only talking about the glasses.

Gellert has to stop himself from cursing a Ravenclaw because he just curls up next to Newt on the grass, ignoring Gellert completely, claiming that he needed someone to hug. The boy with mismatched eyes almost whines because his boyfriend is no longer paying attention to him. The rest of the day is a nightmare.

Theseus almost cries of frustration when he’s finally alone with Newt in his secret place, but his little brother spends almost the whole time feeding and taking care of his creatures.

“We need to talk to you, Newt,” Percival says during breakfast while the others make sure to look menacing enough for other students to stay away for a while.

“What is it, Percy?” Newt smiles, kindly, oblivious to everything that had happened.

“You don’t spend time with us anymore,” Gellert cuts in, making Newt look back at him in confusion.

“What do you mean? But we’re always toge–”

“No, we’re not. Because we always get interrupted by other students that demand your attention and you forget that we were with you in the first place,” Theseus explains, trying not to look hurt, but failing.

“We just want to spend time with you,” Albus mumbles and Newt looks at the four of them, feeling a little bit guilty.

Newt kisses them on the forehead.

“I promise I’ll dedicate this whole day to you,” he says.

The fan club decides that same day that they don’t like Newt’s four boyfriends anymore.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the prompt, couldn’t help myself) Oblivious newt is so used to being flirted with that it almost is like common curtesy to him. Someone he meets isn’t necessarily rude to him but he or she doesn’t have the usual dumbstruck reaction he receives. Sweet innocent newt is worried that this stranger doesn’t like him because he gets a different reaction from them. Bonus if one of his husbands (or all four) comforts him and reassured him that he’s extremely likeable. tooth rotting fluff

The girl’s lips quirk up, but doesn’t even look at him while she hands him the cup of tea he wanted. Newt worries and mumbles a ‘thank you’ that gets completely ignored. Although the girl smiles again at the end which means everything’s fine, right?

But Newt worries, because people don’t act like that around him, they usually want Newt to talk about himself while they keep looking at him right into his eyes (or at least try to because Newt’s shy) they’re always so interested in what he says and they even give him nice things afterwards.

Newt opens the front door and walks into his living without realizing his four husbands are waiting for him. At least not until Percival takes his hand and sits him next to him on the couch, Albus sits at the other side.

“What is it, baby?” Albus asks, stroking Newt’s cheek carefully.

“I think I was rude to someone,” it has to be, that’s why she wasn’t as friendly as people normally are to him.

Theseus rolls his eyes, but still looks at Newt fondly.

“I doubt it, little one.”

“Why don’t you tell us what happened, baby?”

When he finishes the story, Gellert leans over the back of the couch to kiss Newt’s nose when the magizoologist looks up at him.

“She was definitely being nice, liebling,” he assures.

Newt shakes his head.

“That’s not being nice.”

“What do you mean, Newt?” Percival says, looking a little bit amused.

“When people are being nice to me they look at me the whole time or mention something about my eyes or my hair or they give me things or they just want to listen to me talk about my creatures.”

Albus sighs and Newt notices that his husbands look amused and irritated at the same time.

“Listen to me, baby. This is important,” Albus pulls him closer. “She was being nice, the only difference is that she wasn’t flirting with you, like all those other people you mentioned before. What you mistake for simple courtesy is actually flirting, baby.”

At first, Newt thinks Albus is joking, but then he glances at the other three who look as serious as Albus is. Gellert seems particularly annoyed.

“Love, maybe if you tell us a couple of names…”

“You’re not going to hurt someone just because they flirted with Newt once, Gellert!” Albus frowns at him.

So were they…? Newt groans, covering his face with his hands. Theseus takes him in his arms then (he knows it’s him, Newt can recognize each one of his husbands even with his eyes closed).

“It’s okay, little one!” He kisses him on his hands until Newt finally moves them off his face.

“You’re very much likeable,” Albus smiles.

“And that’s okay,” Percival assures, not entirely convinced of what he’s saying.

“That’s okay because you are married to us and no one else,” Gellert adds, kissing Newt’s knuckles and the magizoologist notices that his other three husbands seem to agree with him completely.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG the fanart of Little!Newt was ADORABLE! Could you imagine how NRH would react if Newt got shrunk down to the size? They would probably never let go of him, he would constantly be cradled in their palms, or tucked in their pockets! Hell they'd probably try to convince him that he needs to be hand fed because he's too tiny to eat by himself.

After the accident with the spell and the cursed object happens they all become very protective of him; the cure will take a while after all, so they get used to have a cute, tiny Newt over their shoulders or in their pockets.

Albus usually sits on the couch and reads out loud, trying not to get distracted by Pickett (who’s constantly confused now because Mummy’s too small). Sometimes he allows Newt to change the page, because Newt likes the way it feels the huge paper in his hands; he giggles when he notices the letters are the size of his palm.

They normally help him eat, but sometimes Percival makes special dishes for him, so Newt can eat by himself and feel a little bit better while he waits for them to fix it.

Theseus helps him with his creatures, because Newt’s too small to do some things he did by himself; some of his babies get confused, but they get used to the new size of their Mummy eventually.

Gellert likes to let Newt walk over his hand, sometimes he sits on the top of his head and grabs his hair so he doesn’t fall if the dark lord is going too fast.

They all think he looks absolutely adorable.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you’re quite busy but my winter vacation just got canceled and we’re snowed in for the next few days. It would mean a lot to me and cheer me up if you wrote some cuddly newt in an oversized sweater.

Newt decides to put on one of those huge sweaters Theseus hides in his closet and a pair of stockings he bought yesterday. But it’s not enough, he doesn’t need something but someone to wrap around himself so he waits for his husbands to come back from work.

Albus is the first to arrive; he stares at Newt, eyes roaming all over him before taking him in his arms and reach the couch to sit him on his lap.

Newt sighs happily, he loves to cuddle with all of his husbands. Albus nuzzles his neck lovingly and Newt giggles in response.

When Percival apparates Albus decides to go make some tea and coffee so he just hands Newt to the Director and the magizoologist appreciates very much that his husbands can actually carry him around like he weighed nothing.

“These look great on you,” Percival grins, caressing one of Newt’s long legs, looking approvingly at the light pink stockings.

“I thought that ugly sweater couldn’t look good on anyone, I was wrong and I’m glad I was,” Theseus chuckles before taking Newt in his arms and kissing his exposed shoulder. He thanks Albus for the tea as he sits next to Percival and caresses Newt’s soft hair while his magizoologist takes a sip of his own cup.

“That’s because Newton looks delicious in everything,” Gellert kisses him on the forehead. Newt reaches out to him and Theseus presses his lips on the back of his head before letting him go.

He wraps his arms and legs around Gellert since he refuses to sit on the couch.

“I think we should take you to the bedroom to cuddle with you properly,” Gellert says and his idea is very much appreciated by every single one of Newt’s husbands.

Newt beams at him, because he loves to snuggle and cuddle and just feel their warmth around him all the time.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get more manager!Newt? ^^

Some fans say _Hey there, Artemis_ is the first song the four wrote together. It’s all in an interview with a friend of the band’s manager, Queenie Goldstein. She claims she was in New York with Newt when the band was facetiming him.

Newt had to close an important deal in New York, so he had to leave the four in Europe for them to start the tour.

“But they facetimed him every single day before and after a concert,” Queenie assures, giggling.

“Did they want to know how was the negotiation going?” Vinda Rosier asks, curious.

“No, they just wanted to see him again.”

“That’s cute.” Vinda chuckles.

“It is,” Queenie agrees.

“Why _Artemis_?”

“That’s his name, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. Theseus particularly likes calling him Artemis. Gellert calls him Newton and for the rest of us he’s just Newt.”

“So you mentioned before the song was written right before their first concert here in Paris. And it was because of a conversation they were having with him…”

“Yes, they were telling Newt how much they missed him. Albus wanted to know how many days he was going to be in New York and Percival just outright begged him to come back,” Queenie chuckles. “And then Theseus started to sing to him and Gellert did too, followed by Albus and Percival.”

“How did Newt react?”

“His face was so red, the poor thing, but he liked it a lot. Although he thought they were just messing around. He still can’t believe they made a song out of that.”

_Hey there, Artemis_

_What’s it like in New York city?_

_I’m a thousand miles away_

_But, boy, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes, you do_

_Times Square can’t shine as bright as you_

_I swear, it’s true_

“So… They sang the whole thing in that moment?” Vinda says, surprised.

“No, it was just the first verse; they wrote the whole song after they finished talking with Newt. Or at least that’s what they told me.”

“They seem quite taken with their manager,” Vinda comments, amused.

“They’re completely besotted.” Queenie chuckles.

“Does he know?”

“Oh Newt has absolutely no idea.”


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you pls do more emperor gellert and albus doting on the captive newt and giving him whatever he needs

Turns out Abernathy is not on their side and he has never been. Although it’s a little too late for Newt to find out.

He should have listened to Percival and Theseus when they told him to stay in the safehouse, but Newt convinced them to let him go to save the occamys. His friends were quickly distracted by poachers or at least they thought they were, but Newt’s not so sure anymore.

“There are no occamys, right? It was a trap,” he mumbles when Abernathy takes back what Newt initially thought was just a piece of occamy shell. It was a fake shell, enchanted to serve as a portkey that made him appear in a room in which the mountains could be seen through a window.

It looks like Nurmengard.

“I’m sorry, Newt,” Abernathy says as he takes the fake shell back.

“No, you’re not,” Newt sinks into the bed, already thinking of Theseus and Percival. “Were those men poachers, the ones that attacked us?”

“No.”

“Are they going to hurt my friends?”

Abernathy shakes his head.

“They know you care about them. The plan was just to take you.”

“Are they going to kill me?” Newt says, feeling scared. Of course they will, he drugged them and then helped two of their prisoners escape.

“We are not going to do that. We’d never hurt you, baby,” Albus walks into the room, followed by Gellert.

Newt is not sure if he should believe them, but at least none of them look pissed.

“Good job, Abernathy,” Gellert says and the wizard smiles, completely happy, right before storming away from the room.

Despite of what he did, Newt doesn’t want him to go. He doesn’t want to be alone with those two.

“Will you let me go?” He mumbles, nervous.

Gellert chuckles, taking a few steps forward until he’s close enough to grab Newt’s hand and kiss it.

“I’m afraid that’s not part of the deal,” he says while Albus sits next to him.

Newt sighs, already missing his brother, his friends and his lovely dragons.

“What is it then?” He says, sighing defeated. What type of deal could it be? Does it really matter? He hasn’t agreed to it anyway.

“We’ve told you already, baby,” Albus leans closer, kissing his cheek quickly, making him blush. “We’ll give you anything you want, you just have to stay.”

It’s not like he has other choice, right?

“Anything?”

“Anything,” Gellert smirks.

“You won’t hurt my friends?”

“We have even thought about that,” Gellert says. “We know you care about them. Hurting them would only make you angry.”

Newt still can’t quite believe they don’t want him to be pissed at them. He’s just a muggle, why do they care so much?

“Is this why you’ve been freeing muggles?”

“We wanted to show you we could be reasonable,” Albus’ lips quirk up.

“And what if… I want to rescue magical creatures?”

Gellert looks just like he has been waiting for that exact question.

“We’ll do that too. We’ll bring you as many as you want, Newt,” Albus assures as Gellert takes Newt’s hand and leads him to a case in the middle of the room.

“Come with me,” he says as he opens the case and walks inside it.

Newt follows him, hearing Albus’ footsteps behind him. Despite of being a muggle, Newt has seen that type of magic before. Theseus and Percival have enchanted a few bags and suitcases to build a whole room inside.

Although this… This is completely different.

Newt freezes as they step outside the small room with potions and books and looks at the habitats around it. There are all kinds of them; woods, mountains, a jungle and a desert.

“It’s amazing,” he mumbles.

Gellert kisses him on the cheek.

“Only the best for you, liebling. This is where you’re going to keep the creatures we save and bring to you.”

Newt knows he’s beaming, but he can’t stop himself.

“At the moment we only have occamys, nifflers and bowtruckles, but we’ll bring you more and we’ll help you take care of them,” Albus puts his arm around his waist to pull him close to his chest.

No one has ever done something like that for him before; Theseus and Percival promised they would help him but they’ve been so busy… They have been helping him take care of the dragons though…

“Do you like it?” Gellert says and Newt just grins from ear to ear because how could he not?

He loves it, he’s never felt so happy… Newt takes Gellert’s face in his hands and presses his lips to his quickly, then he gives Albus another kiss, it’s just a peck, but both wizards seem quite affected by it.

They blush.

“Can I see them now?” Part of Newt is screaming at him he should be thinking about how to escape again, but he’s distracted and excited and just… happy.

“Anything you want, Newt.”


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NRH: Newt with cat ears purring whenever he’s enjoying something (cuddling, hands threading through his hair and scratching behind his ear, scratching at the base of his tail etc) and everyone trying to make Newt purr sweetly whenever they can

Albus is the first one to find out Newt can actually purr now that he has cat ears and a tail. He has the magizoologist on his lap while he’s running his fingers through Newt’s hair and then he smiles and purrs, leaning into Albus’ touch.

Newt blushes, embarrassed at the realization of what just happened and tries to cover his face with his hands, but Albus stops him.

“I think you look adorable,” he says and he’s not the only one.

In fact, once the others find out, they start to do whatever it takes to make Newt purr for them too.

Theseus nuzzles his little one’s neck, until Artemis is blushing and purring in his arms, completely happy.

Percival strokes him behind his catlike ears, making Newt snuggle against him in response and make that sweet sound that sometimes seems like a vibration that comes from his chest and spreads towards his throat.

Gellert kisses him, he presses his lips against his cheeks and his forehead until Newt moves closer to him on the couch, buries his face in the curve of the dark lord’s neck and purrs adorably, completely content.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just sitting in class when I got this idea, Newt is walking back home through the cold when he find four nekos in a alleyway, left in the freezing winter to die. Newt, being the mummy he is, takes them in.

There are four cats sitting on a cold alley looking at each other like they’re having a secret meeting, Newt chuckles at himself for thinking something so ridiculous and instead approaches them.

He worries; if those adorable cats don’t have a place to stay, they’re gonna freeze.

“Hello!” Newt tries to walk slowly so they don’t run away, but the cats just stare at him, although none of them moves. He knows animals can’t understand everything he says, but Newt has always liked to talk to any kind of creature. “Do you wanna come home with me? I have plenty of food and my place is warm!”

The cats just keep staring at him so Newt takes a step closer and another. He kneels on the ground until one white cat with mismatched eyes rubs itself against him and starts purring. A black and white cat almost jumps at him, followed by another with brownish fur and another with intense blue eyes.

They all start purring.

Newt is a little bit puzzled by the cats’ enthusiasm, cats are not normally so trusting, especially if they’ve been living on the streets for a while. Maybe they were house cats and someone abandoned them?

The thought breaks Newt’s heart.

“Come, I’ll take you home.”

His dog Mallory had recently passed away and Newt hadn’t had the heart to go and adopt another pet; although it has been a nightmare lately to help other people with their pets because every single animal reminded him of Mallory.

The problem starts with the food; they don’t seem to like cat food so Newt has to cook for them, just meat without any kind of seasoning that they don’t seem to enjoy that much, but they eat anyway.

They’re also very needy, they like to follow Newt around the house, they refuse to sleep anywhere but on Newt’s bed, which leads to him waking up to two cats curled up on his chest, one on his head and another next to his right cheek.

Sometimes they like to sleep on his lap while he’s on the couch reading and they usually hiss at each other for that. Now they have to wait for their turn otherwise Newt doesn’t let any of them near him.

They also seem to hate when Newt has to go to work. But Newt can’t take them with him, there are so many animals in the clinic every single day he doesn’t know how his cats would react in front of them.

He misses his cats when he’s in the clinic though, especially when Sarah and her lovely cat Sparkles come for his daily check-up. Newt has told her many times there’s no need to bring her cat every single day, but she seems to like doing it for some reason. And Sparkles loves Newt.

“Are you seeing someone, Newt?” She asks, staring at him with a huge smile on her face while Newt starts with the check-up.

“What do you mean?”

“I-I am asking if you’re dating someone.”

“No, I haven’t had the time for that,” he admits, also it’s not like there are many people interested in him anyway.

Sarah looks relieved.

“What if we have dinner tonight? Just the two of us?”

“I’m sorry, I have four cats to take care of,” he says, grinning. “They’re very needy.”

She chuckles, leaning forward.

“Well… What if I go to your house so my cat can meet yours?”

“That sounds great!”

It’s not great at all. Sparkles seems to be afraid of Newt’s cats, because he keeps hiding behind Sarah’s legs the whole time.

“What are their names?” She asks, trying to reach one to stroke him behind his ears, but the brownish cat just keeps trotting away from her.

“Theseus, Albus, Gellert and Percival.”

“Those are weird names for cats,” she comments and the cats seem to glare at her.

“I like them,” he says, narrowing his eyes at a memory. “Their names came to me in a dream, it was… unusual, but I think they suit them somehow.”

After a few minutes, Newt comes back with tea; Sarah looks a little bit uncomfortable.

“Your cats hate me,” she comments, a little bit worried.

“I don’t think so,” Newt shakes his head. “Maybe they’re just grumpy today.”

But when Newt sits on the couch, Albus and Theseus jump on his lap while Percival and Gellert curl up at his sides and they all start purring. Sarah looks more relaxed, but as soon as she tries to sit next to Newt the four cats hiss at her.

“Hey! What are you doing? Stop!”

They do, but she jumps from the couch, grabs Sparkles and walks towards the front door.

“I’m sorry, Newt. I have to go,” she says, although she seems to reconsider it and adds: “I’ll see you tomorrow at the clinic!”

Newt sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. The four cats jump off the couch, looking incredibly smug about the situation.

“What’s your problem? She was just being friendly!”

“She was not being friendly, she was flirting with you, which is something we cannot tolerate because you belong to us.”

Newt chokes, Gellert just talked, but Gellert doesn’t look like a cat anymore, because he turned into a handsome man in front of Newt’s eyes. And then the other three turn into men too until Newt somehow has no cats left in his living room, only four attractive men.

Which is, of course, perfectly _normal_. Nothing to worry about.

Albus looks irritated.

“We were going to wait,” he scolds.

“Until Newt gets married to an idiot?” Theseus growls. “I don’t think so! Gellert is right.”

“Shut up!” Percival has to yell in order to get the others’ attention. “He’s panicking.”

“I’m not p-panicking!” Newt protests, although he has to admit he doesn’t feel quite well.

“Go to sleep, my love,” Gellert kisses his forehead and Newt doesn’t even have the time to protest because he is so, so tired and sleepy out of the sudden.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the movie I feel pretty ? What if Newt has been hit by a spell and suddenly he is confident and knows how good he looks and he OWNS it ! Like no one can resist him now nd especially the RH ! (Sorry if I sent you this prompt already I can't remember :/)

It’s different from the moment the spell hits him on the chest, actually it’s a combination of curses that end up almost breaking an enchanted mirror and then hitting him.

Newt stands up; he looks down at the pieces of a silver teapot on the floor and likes what he sees. He’s beautiful. What hadn’t he noticed before?

“You! Come here!” One of the traffickers points his wand at him.

“You’re not going to hurt me, are you?” Newt smiles, batting those long eyelashes of his, until the wizard grins back, flustered.

“Of course not, doll,” he lowers his hand, allowing Newt to touch his shoulder lightly.

“Good boy,” the magizoologist purrs, trying not to laugh when the man blushes to the tip of his ears.

Tina storms into the room and looks in shock at the man’s besotted face; it’s really very easy for her to disarm him, he looks like he would give his wand to Newt if he asked him to. Although Percival, one of Newt’s husbands, is not so happy about it.

“Can you please take this lowlife away, Goldstein?” He growls. However his expression changes completely as soon as his eyes meet Newt’s. “Are you alright, Newt? Williams is on her way–”

“I’ve never been better,” Newt puts his arms around Percival’s neck, enjoying how the Director’s face turns bright red. “In fact, I’d like to go home right now… I’d like to have a good time with my husbands…”

“But Newt I-I have to do some paperwork f-first,” Percival mumbles, clearly distracted by the way Newt bites his bottom lip.

“Let’s go home, Percy.”

“Newt? I’m Allison, do you remember me?” Williams asks, looking a little bit worried at him.

“My favourite healer,” Newt winks at her, making Williams blush. “Of course I remember you!”

Percival is suddenly not that happy to see the healer.

“Overconfidence,” the witch mumbles, trying not to see Newt in the eye. “A couple of spells must have hit some cursed object. It happens sometimes.”

“Is it bad? How can I fix–”

“It’ll fade away on its own, Mr. Graves.”

***

Newt convinces Percival to take him back home, because he can’t just say no to him.

His other three husbands are in the living room, which is great because Newt is craving for attention. He chuckles as he takes off his coat and feels all the eyes roaming over his body.

He moves away from Percival before sitting on Gellert’s lap, who almost purrs at the sensation.

“I want to have fun tonight, but let’s feed my creatures first, shall we?” He says, knowing that none of them is going to refuse. He jumps off Gellert’s lap and kisses Albus’ forehead playfully. “You’ll make us tea and coffee.”

“You’ll take care of the hippogriffs, right ‘Seus?” He runs his fingers through his brother’s hair until the wizard purrs.

“Of course, little one.”

Percival and Gellert follow him inside the case and do absolutely everything Newt asks him to.

It’s really a long night. And when Percival finally has the time to explain what happened and Newt’s completely exhausted sleeping on the bed, the four of them agree that overconfident Newt is just too dangerous and powerful to handle.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Credence is actually Aurelius Dumbledore or something, that means he's related to the nrh kids and has to babysit them ❣ I bet he would love them to pieces

It takes Credence a while to adjust to his new life; he was abandoned so many times and mistreated that it’s weird to find himself surrounded by people that actually like him.

Although he’s still not used to the name of Aurelius so he prefers to be called Credence instead, which is fine because Newt’s children refuse to call him by any other name.

Credence is still very much Albus relative, but Newt can’t help but feel a little bit protective of him too, like he does with any of his kids and even though they all call him Uncle, Newt knows they love him like an older brother.

And Credence loves them too; he actually enjoys babysitting them. He knows Ariana likes to hear a good story before going to sleep, he knows the twins are as mischievous as a pair of baby Nifflers and that Nanna is the hardest to find when they’re playing hide and seek. Galahad usually helps him look for her though, although it’s more like she allows them to find her.

Artemis likes to talk to Credence about his _power_ as he calls it and the boy feels comfortable enough to tell him some things about his past, which prompts both him and Apollo to hug him.

“It’s okay, we can share Mummy with you,” Apollo declares one day and Credence knows in that moment he earned the complete approval of all of his nephews and nieces.

It was one of the best days of his life.

When Newt, Percival, Albus, Gellert and Theseus come back home, Credence tries to help the magizoologist not to get buried under loving children and when they finally go to greet their Dads, Newt hugs Credence too and even kisses him on the forehead.

Credence usually tries to hold back his tears; he’s just so glad to feel like he finally belongs to a family.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Newt, the four horsemen, Lucifer, and the three archangels, and all of the angels and demons spying on them just to watch Newt.

“Could you please help with the dinner, ‘Seus?” Newt kisses the horseman’s cheek.

“That’ll be cheating, little one,” Theseus protests, but he says it as he smiles fondly at the mortal. All the horsemen and the archangels know he’s not going to refuse.

“It’s better to make food appear than to make people starve to death,” the magizoologist argues, giggling when Theseus kisses him on the tip of his nose.

“Fine,” he pretends to be irritated, trying to hold back his smile, while Michael and Gabriel just roll their eyes.

Raphael is to busy looking at Newt to pay attention to any of the horsemen.

Lucifer arrives just after Albus and Percival set the table; he emerges from the ground, prompting the three archangels to gasp, outraged.

Lucifer doesn’t even notice them, he just grins from ear to ear at Newt and hands him a bouquet of roses that look like they’re on fire.

Newt beams at him. Gellert takes a step closer to the magizoologist, protectively.

“Fawkes is going to love them!” He looks back at Albus.

“Yeah, I believe he will, baby,” he tells Newt softly while glaring at the King of Hell.

“What is this demon doing here?” Gabriel huffs.

Michael is already taking out his sword while Lucifer bares his teeth at him.

The four horsemen seem really entertained by it.

“Perhaps if they kill each other…” Gellert mumbles, making Percival frown, although he looks interested.

“Do you think that’s possible?”

“He’s my guest! Like you three!” Newt walks in the middle.

“How did you meet this de–”

“I’m a fallen angel, Gabriel, in case you _forgot_.”

“More like a kicked angel. If I remember correctly, Michael kic–”

Lucifer’s eyes shine in red and he practically growls at Raphael.

“If you keep arguing I’m going to ask you to leave my house,” Newt crosses his arms over his chest and Gellert internally wishes the others keep fighting, but that seems to be the end of the discussion. “Now, we all are going to have a nice dinner.”

And they do, despite of the few “problems” they have; they have an argument about who gets to sit next to Newt, until finally Albus and Gellert get to be at his sides.

The archangels seem outraged when they find out Lucifer kidnapped Newt, even though, as Theseus reminds them, they did exactly the same.

“Are the horsemen courting you?” Michael asks, making Newt blink in confusion.

“No, of course not–”

“Yes, we are,” Percival confirms. “Since we met him.”

Newt looks at Albus and the man nods, smiling kindly at him, chuckling a little when he notices Newt’s blush spreading down his neck.

“We were going to tell you, liebling. Because sometimes you can be…”

“Quite oblivious, little one.”

“Can I court you, too?” Lucifer asks almost shyly. And the three archangels protest immediately.

“What about us?” Michael says and the horsemen are ready to argue while Newt is just… so overwhelmed and confused.

He’s so flustered he is glad when he watches as a white feather falls from the ceiling and the room starts getting strangely hotter. He’s glad because it’s a distraction… because it gives him time to think.

“Get down!” Raphael orders, looking up while Lucifer growls something like 'jump up’ while he glares at the floor.

Suddenly the room is full of angels and demons that were watching their dinner because they wanted to see Newt.

“Hi, Newt!” A couple of angels grin.

“My lord, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” the demons bow at him.

Gellert rolls his eyes while Percival strats to rub his own temples, like he’s about to have a headache. Albus takes Newt’s hand possessively while Theseus just sighs: “It’s going to be a long night, isn’t it?”


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh what about Newt licking the floor during the tracking spell? Lmao xD also, I’ve just taken a very exhaustive 2-day university entrance exam. Can I request some fluffy NRH?

Newt doesn’t notice he’s tired until he’s about to collapse, usually his husbands don’t let him reach that point, but sometimes they’re busy elsewhere and Newt is good at convincing them everything’s fine.

So… it happens. Newt’s head almost hits his desk… _almost_ because Gellert pays special attention to the visions in which his beautiful husband appears. He takes him in his arms before his forehead can touch the surface of the desk and calls Theseus so he can take care of the creatures while he carries Newt to the living room.

Newt opens his eyes when he’s being gently laid on the couch and argues that he’s perfectly fine, even though he feels like an Erumpent walked over him.

He tries to get up, but Albus pushes him softly back on the couch while he assures him Theseus is taking care of the creatures. Percival walks in the room with tea and Newt feels a lot better after the first sip.

Albus and Gellert curl up next to him on the couch, kissing him gently and running their fingers through his hair, because they absolutely know it’s the best way to make him relax to the point where he starts feeling sleepy.

“This is a trap,” he mumbles, smiling at the strokes and lips pressed against his skin.

Then Theseus comes back, takes him in his arms, ignoring Newt’s “protests” because he’s not actually protesting, he’s just giggling and calling his brother silly for carrying him to his bedroom like a kid.

Percival helps him tuck Newt in bed and both of them wrap themselves around him like they want to keep him there forever. They kiss him and he can’t help but smile, thinking about how much he loves his four husbands before he falls asleep.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is professors at Hogwarts and students ship their lovely Care of Magical Creatures professor with different members of NRH. The gramander, scamandore, grindelnewt, and scamandercest groups all try to set their ship up while sabotaging the other’s attempts until someone points out that Newt should be with all of them and then the whole school ships NRH.

“Professor Graves is in love with him!” A Slytherin girl growls, baring her teeth at the Ravenclaw boy. “It’s obvious he’s the one that should be with our dear professor Newt.”

“They have zero chemistry, Pam!” A couple of Slytherin girls huff. “Professor Grindelwald taught us how to make a love potion and Jake asked how it smelled to him and he basically described exactly how professor Newt smells like; herbs and woods and a little bit of lavender…”

“That’s so sweet!” The Ravenclaw boy sighs.

“That’s nothing compared to how many times professor Dumbledore has blushed in front of the entire class just because professor Newt said ‘Hi’, besides they have tea together at least once a day,” A Gryffindor boy blurts out, followed by another two.

“The other day professor Graves bumped into a wall because professor Newt smiled,” Pam, the Slytherin girl, says. “And he also gave him a book about magical creatures of America.”

“So?” Another Ravenclaw quirks up her brow at them. “Professor Scamander is always staring at him with that besotted smile of his.”

“You mean Theseus Scamander? Isn’t he his brother?”

“They’re purebloods, Miranda!”

And so the war starts; Albus can’t have tea with Newt the next day, because a Niffler suddenly escaped and it’s necessary for the Care of Magical Creatures professor to help the students catch it. Gellert can’t spend time with Newt because one of his potions exploded, even though he’s sure he made it right.

Percival loses the gift he was going to give Newt and Theseus doesn’t remember the last time he hugged his brother because every time he tries there’s always a student walking in the middle of them with a question about magical creatures.

All students end up exhausted, except for the Hufflepuffs who decide to stay out of it for some reason.

“Do you like professor Scamander?” One Ravenclaw girl asks during class. Newt looks at her a little bit confused.

“Theseus? Well, yes. He’s my brother!”

A couple of Gryffindors laugh at the Ravenclaw when she looks at the ground, disappointed.

“What about professor Dumbledore?”

“I like him too and I also like Percival and Gellert, they all are my friends!”

Half of the class wants to facepalm themselves.

“I don’t know why you all keep fighting each other over this honestly,” a Hufflepuff boy tells them, a couple of hours later. “I mean why can’t professor Newt date all of them?”

The others stare at the Hufflepuff in awe as they internally scold themselves for not thinking about that before.

“It’s perfect!” Mumbles a Slytherin, while Ravenclaws and Gryffindors nod, delighted.

“Now we should make it happen,” adds another Hufflepuff and everyone agrees.

Time to change their plan.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about what Newt's Animagus form would be, and I'm torn between Unicorn (cause beautiful and pure and good) or phoenix (same). Ooh. What if he's a phoenix and someone shoots a killing curse at him and he transforms and just is reborn instead. I bet if baby phoenix Newt shifted back he'd be deaged.

Newt’s boyfriends find out he’s an animagus one year after they have started dating. He’s confident enough by that time to get them all in the living room and turn into a beautiful phoenix in front of them.

They’re completely fascinated, especially Albus whose family seems to have a particular connection with those creatures.

He likes to keep phoenix Newt in his study, although he can’t keep him for long periods of time because Newt usually wants to spend time with his creatures and the others get a little bit jealous.

When the four of them go with Newt to save magical creatures and they’re in trouble, the magizoologist turns into a phoenix to help them; they usually ask him to take his case and fly away, but Newt never leaves them, he never would.

Usually, when the clever phoenix gets on one of the poachers nerves, they start to viciously attack the creature.

One day, one of the traffickers kills the phoenix, the creature turns into ashes in front of the four wizards and while they know a phoenix is immortal they are not sure if an animagus that turns into one could be.

Theseus gets on his knees in front of the ashes while Percival and Gellert kill everyone around, turning their sorrow into anger.

Albus is the first to notice the little chick in the middle of the ashes and he puts it gently in his coat pocket to protect it.

They’re glad, but they’re not sure what’s going to happen to Newt; if he’s ever going to turn back into his human form.

It takes a couple of weeks, until the chick has grown a little bit for the transformation to take place.

Newt finally looks back at them with his human eyes, but in the form of a three-year-old boy.

Theseus takes him in his arms happily as the others finally sigh in relief because a three-year-old Newt is definitely something they can fix.

They also love their adorable little boy Newt, but they miss the old one a lot.


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really liked that truth spell prompt. Maybe before the Rh is established newt is hit by one (maybe the boys were attacking each other to figure who has feelings for newt) and he spills about how much he loves them all. They are shocked but newt thinks they’re speechless because they’re mad and begins to cry. Of course they each reassure him that their feelings are mutual. PS I hope my prompts aren’t too much of a bother

“Could you please stop attacking each other?” Newt had never imagined that loving four men would cause a problem like that.

Maybe if he just chooses one of them it’ll end the fight, the problem is that he doesn’t want to. He likes to spend time with all of them.

The magizoologist steps in the middle to stop the fight once and for all, but instead he gets hit by a curse right on the chest.

The four men stop cold and look at him with concern, although Newt is sure none of them were actually trying to kill the others.

“Are you alright, little one?” Theseus says, trying to reach out, but Newt nods and takes a step back.

He feels fine, although with an intense urge to talk.

It’s just so overwhelming…

“Is my fault, isn’t it?” He blurts out, sobbing. “This is because I’m being selfish and I can’t choose, right? But I can’t, I’m sorry! I love all of you… And I–”

Albus takes him in his arms and kisses him on the forehead.

“It’s not your fault, Newt. It’s ours, because it seems we’re not mature enough to act like adults and discuss this situation instead of cursing each other,” Albus says and it’s the first time in the day the four agree on something.

Percival looks at Gellert with a little bit of irritation, but sighs when he looks back at Newt. Albus moves a little bit so the auror can caress Newt’s cheek.

“I wouldn’t mind… to share if you want that,” he whispers, shyly.

Theseus leans to kiss Newt’s curls.

“I think we can manage,” he says while Albus nuzzles Newt’s soft neck.

“It’s an excellent idea.”

There’s a moment of silence in which Newt finally looks back at Gellert. He has his eyes closed, but there’s a smirk on his lips.

“So it was a truth spell then,” he comments. “The one that hit you, liebling. But I’m actually glad, because you are right. I’ve _seen_ it, we’re going to be really happy the five of us.”

And then he apparates just a few inches away from Newt.

“And we’re going to have so much _fun_ together, Newton,” he purrs, winking at him.

Newt blushes to the tip of his ears.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob loves learning about the wizarding world, so when he first meets Newt’s RH, he has just learnt about Metamorphmagus, and naturally he thinks Newt’s four husbands are actually one guy that takes his ability quite seriously (four different looks&personality) that’s because he sees each of Newt’s husbands one by one in different settings without another husband(s) around. Until one day, Newt visits his bakery with all four husbands in tow, and Jacob goes “that actually makes much more sense”

It’s really fascinating the ability a metamorphmagus has to change at will; Jacob would like to have it. Of course he hasn’t met anyone to make comparisons, but he believes Newt’s husband is truly incredible at it. The first time he sees him, he has dark hair and dark eyes with a pair of impressive brows that are really great to intimidate anyone when he’s frowning.

He also likes to be called Percival, well that’s how Newt calls him to everyone else he’s Mr. Graves.

The next time Jacob sees him, because he’s sure it’s Newt’s husband, his friend insists on introducing him as his husband again. But now he has another appearance and different personality as well; if Jacob is being honest he likes this one better.

This time he’s a very polite man with intense blue eyes and a kind smile; he greets Jacob and also asks a couple of questions about his bakery. Honestly he is really impressed, it’s like he’s talking to a complete different person. He has even a different name than the other one: Albus.

Queenie burst into laughter for some reason, although she tells everyone that she’s okay, she just thought about something really funny.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she tells him when dinner is over. “I love you so much.”

They’re in Newt’s house when Jacob meets another one, but he doesn’t like that “personality” at all. He looks dangerous and seems very possessive of his friend; always glaring at Jacob with his mismatched eyes every time he gets close to Newt.

But when he says his name Jacob is shocked; Queenie has told him about Grindelwald… So why would Newt’s husband use the face of a dark lord when he’s with Newt’s friends? It doesn’t make any sense, because Jacob is sure that’s definitely not his real appearance. Newt is great and certainly beautiful, but not even him could control a dark wizard.

Jacob rolls his eyes at the fourth one; Newt’s husband seems to be obsessed with changing his body every single time. It’s really weird, unless that is a _thing_ among wizards and witches he doesn’t know about.

However then he finds out that one is Theseus Scamander, also his friend’s brother (good thing Queenie had explained to him about purebloods) and Jacob now is sure this has to be the real one.

It’s amazing how a man can not only change his body, but also his personality like Theseus does; the only thing he cannot hide (but honestly Jacob doesn’t blame him for it) is the way he looks at Newt; in each one of his different forms, Newt’s husband is always staring at him with that besotted smile of his.

“So you’re Newt’s husband…” Jacob’s curiosity gets the best of him and he approaches Theseus when the others are distracted in the kitchen and Newt’s talking to Pickett.

“Yes.”

“And you’re the original.”

Theseus looks at him in confusion, narrowing his eyes.

“I mean you’re… the first?” There’s probably a better term to say what Jacob is trying to say, but he really has no idea what other word he could use at the moment.

“Of course I was the first,” Theseus says then, grinning. “I’m also the best.”

But if he really likes the way he looks, does he just do it for fun?

“Why Grindelwald?”

Theseus huffs then, grimacing.

“Ask my brother,” he says. “I’m always wondering the same.”

Jacob feels lost again.

“So it was Newt’s idea–does he make you…”

But then Queenie comes back with dinner and her sister returns from her bedroom with the Niffler that was trying (again) to steal their jewelry.

Jacob appreciates the interruption though because he starts thinking that Newt asking Theseus to change into a dark lord or any other of the men he saw could be for other purposes.

Then he blushes to the tip of his ears and doesn’t look at any of them in the eye again; Queenie looks really amused for some reason.

***

The day Newt walks in the bakery with four men behind him, Jacob can’t help but chuckle at himself.

He’s also a little bit impressed because his friend has _four_ husbands (there’s also a dark lord among them) and all of them look completely head over heels.

He’s also glad, because the thing with the metamorphmagus husband and his different personalities had started to cause him several headaches.

“This actually makes more sense,” he mumbles, but Newt manages to hear him.

“What makes sense?”

“Nothing,” he assures, smiling. “I was just talking to myself.”


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I bother you for a Parseltongue!Newt? And RH happen to find it too sexy for them when he says anything in it, even if it's just 'hello.'

Newt is with his four husbands in the Amazon rainforest; it’s actually a beautiful place once they get used to the weather, because they can’t use too much magic otherwise they will scare the creatures off.

Gellert honestly just wants to stop walking to start kissing his husband, but his Newton seems rather focused on looking for… something.

“You said we were on holiday?” Theseus whines, desperate to find a place to rest and sit that oblivious wizard of his on his lap.

“We are! We’re having fun while we look for fire slugs!” Newt says happily and Percival just rolls his eyes.

“Your definition of fun and mine are completely different, Newt,” he huffs, but gets ignored because the magizoologist finds a snake.

“ _Hi, girl! How are you_?”

The orange snake looks up with curiosity at Newt.

“ _Hello, you’re the first of your kind that asks me that_ ,” she answers. “ _I’m perfectly fine, thank you. You’re kind, I like you_.”

Newt beams at the snake and looks around, although he doesn’t notice that his husbands have gotten completely quiet.

“ _Have you seen a fire slug or a caipora around?_ ” Newt says, getting excited.

“ _I saw a slug on fire near the river,_ ” she nods and then hisses, showing her fangs. “ _But be careful with the caipora, they’re furry little things that just want to trick you_.”

“ _I’ll keep that in mind, thank you!_ ”

“ _Wait!_ ” The snake says, amused. “ _You have to look for a place to rest before you get to the river. Because it looks like your mates are getting ready to breed you. I hope you have many hatchlings like you!_ ”

“ _T-thanks_ ” Newt mumbles, blushing furiously as he practically runs away from the snake, but he stops when he notices his husbands looking at him in awe.

“Newt, I didn’t know you were a parselmouth,” Albus observes, quite fascinated.

“I was going to t-tell you,” Newt stammers, still flustered about what the snake told him.

“What did you ask it?” Theseus says, curious eyes roaming over Newt’s body, making him feel… even more flustered.

“I-I just wanted to know where to find the fire slugs.”

“Well you sounded quite… great,” Percival kisses him on the neck. Perhaps the snake was right after all, Newt thinks as Albus gets closer and starts caressing him on the back.

Theseus makes bedroom eyes at him while Gellert begs him next to his ear to say something else in parseltongue.

“ _I love you all so much_ ,” Newt says and Gellert practically moans before kissing him desperately. He gasps when he feels Theseus’ hand in his pants and has to walk away from all four of them before he gets too excited to stop them. Then he adds, using English again: “We should find a place to rest first.”


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So NRH + oblivious Newt +Queenie's teachings how to be friendly = Newt realizing after some time that he is dating four men at the same time and they are okey with sharing

Newt gets different kind of reactions when he’s being friendly; the first person he decides to try it on is his brother Theseus (because he feels comfortable around him) and he was quite surprised the first time, but pleasantly so.

His smile is usually so wide, Newt often thinks it must hurt him grin like that all the time he’s around. He also giggles nervously whenever Newt pokes his nose lightly, like Queenie told him to.

After that, Theseus normally makes breakfast/dinner for the both of them, but it’s always Newt’s favourite dishes.

Percival drops everything he has in his hands when Newt is batting his eyelashes at him. He seems to appreciate Newt’s effort to be friendly, because he’s constantly staring at Newt with an intense, but warm look in his eyes and he’s always making sure Newt has all the permits he needs to stay in New York with his creatures.

Albus sometimes is distracted, because he bumps into things and turns red whenever there’s someone else around (the students find it cute for some reason and the professors, especially Dippet, find it really funny).

He also has learned what is Newt’s favourite type of tea and makes it whenever the magizoologist goes to Hogwarts to take care of a magical creature.

Gellert is a very unique case, because Newt had never imagined a dark lord would agree to be friends with him. And he’s constantly complimenting him; he talks about Newt’s beautiful face; he seems to like his freckles a lot and while Newt blushes whenever he hears that, he supposes is an usual thing between friends.

Gellert must not hear that a lot though, because whenever Newt mentions how much he likes his eyes, he becomes quite flustered.

***

“Thank you, Queenie,” he tells her one day, completely happy. She must know already, but Newt appreciates whenever she waits for him to actually _speak_ about it. “Thanks to you I have four friends now, well I’m not sure Theseus counts because he’s my brother, but he seems happier now that I’m friendly with him.”

Tina chokes on her coffee and Queenie chuckles, looking at her amusedly before staring back at Newt.

“I’m so proud of you, honey!”

Newt beams and starts babbling about his friends, Tina looks like she’s about to collapse.

“Do they know about each other, Newt?”

Although it’s a weird question for him, the magizoologist answers it anyway.

“Of course they do, Tina! I’m always talking about the others when I’m with one of them,” Newt says; at first none of them looked very pleased with the idea, but they ended up liking to see Newt so happy.

Besides, many people have multiple friends, so Newt doesn’t see why is that a problem.

“And they’re fine with it?” Tina looks even more surprised now.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t they be?”

“I’m so happy for you, sweetie,” Queenie smiles while Tina huffs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s okay, Teenie. You can tell him if you want. I think it’s time.”

“Tell me what?”

“Newt, you’ve been dating those four men for a month now. All of them at the same time,” Tina says, slowly, like she’s explaining something to a kid.

“What?” Newt freezes, thinking that maybe… things make much more sense after that. Although he has no idea what he’s supposed to do now.

“Keep dating them, honey.”


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know...when I am really having a bad day I like to read your Fanfiction. They soothe and compfort me in a way I can hardly discribe. Thank you very much for that. Can I leave a prompt? NRH, Newt nursing/breastfeeding Artemis, crooning and doting upon his newborn, a very serene moment. Thank you and have a good day😊.

“Hi, my sweetheart. Are you hungry?” Newt leans over the crib to take little Artemis in his arms. His baby is crying, but the magizoologist has learned to differentiate between a cry of pain or illness from a simple cry of hunger.

He could feed Artemis using a potion and he’d be perfectly healthy, but Newt enjoys the feeling of his baby’s warm body against his chest. He likes to hum a song and sit on the bed while Artemis opens his beautiful eyes at him and relaxes as he nurses on his Mummy.

A noise alerts Newt of the presence of someone else and when he looks up, he notices his four husbands walking inside the room staring Artemis and him with some sort of adoration.

Newt chuckles, watching fondly as Albus sits next to them a caresses the baby’s forehead. Theseus gets on the bed and settles down behind Newt to look at Artemis over his shoulder. Percival sits at the other side and Gellert just stands in front of them, looking mesmerized.

“You know I’d do anything for you two, right?” The dark lord whispers, prompting Newt to smile at him. “I’d destroy anyone that dares to hurt you…”

Albus rolls his eyes, but Newt nods, knowing that’s the way Gellert expresses his love.

“All of us; we’d do anything for you,” Albus adds while Theseus kisses the back of his neck and Percival intertwines their fingers together.

Artemis looks around with curiosity at all of them and he smiles.

“I love you all,” Newt sighs happily, leaning forward to rub his nose against his baby’s head.


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :) Can I get RH doing some perveted things to Newt until he becomes a blushing mess (like blush on his ears and neck and cheeks)

Newt’s cheeks turn slightly pink when Albus starts running his fingers through his hair and suddenly pulls to expose his neck to Gellert’s hungry gaze. He gasps and shivers when he feels the dark lord’s tongue on his throat.

Percival approaches from behind and puts his arms around him to start unbuttoning his shirt. A part of Newt’s brain complains that he chooses to do it without magic, while another tells him they definitely don’t have time for something like that.

“Wait, we told Tina and Queenie we would have dinner with them,” Newt breathes as soon as he can focus enough to speak.

“I already cancelled,” Theseus whispers against his chest, kissing all the freckles he finds on his way down. He stops under Newt’s belly, the magizoologist still has his trousers on. Instead of taking care of that though, Theseus strats kissing Newt’s hip bone.

Newt’s face is burning, but it’s only on his face and they all want to see how far his blush spreads.

“You’ve been taking your potion, right sweetheart?” Percival mumbles before biting Newt’s earlobe just the way he likes it.

“Yes,” The magizoologist moans. Just a couple of days ago they’ve decided to have a baby and Newt’s been taking a special potion since then, which is probably the reason why he’s starting to feel wet between his buttocks.

“That’s great, darling,” Gellert purrs, before sinking his teeth in Newt’s soft neck, and the blush spreads down his chest. “Because we’re going to breed you tonight.”

Sounds good, that sounds amazing… Newt thinks as Albus chuckles next to his ear, perhaps because Newt has let out a very much needy whine.

“You’ll look breathtaking, so round with our baby, don’t you think, Newt?” The professor starts kissing his hand, while Theseus kneels to finally take off Newt’s trousers. “Do you want this, Newt? Do you want us to put a baby inside you?”

“Yes, please,” the magizoologist moans again as Percival’s hand strokes his way down to Newt’s lower back. “I want…”

“What do you want, Newton?” Gellert grins, before kissing him on the lips quickly. “Tell us.”

“I want more.”


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triwizard tournament

“They’re here again!” Newt hears Theseus growling next to him while he’s trying to read a book about occamys that doesn’t have enough information though.

Someone shushes him and Theseus has to whisper furiously about the champions, not all of them, just the two that are in the library at the moment, according to his brother.

“They’ve been following you, Newt,” his brother frowns, making the boy look up for the first time. “Albus used to that too, although I thought he had gotten over it.”

“He doesn’t follow me! He just talks to me sometimes,” Newt says. Actually he thinks Albus is very sweet, but also quite distracted, he is constantly bumping into everyone and everything.

“And now that Durmstrang champion,” Theseus keeps mumbling, almost like he’s talking to himself. “I bet the Beauxbatons one is here as well.”

“Thee, you start to sound paranoid,” he says, trying not to look amused, even though he finds the situation quite funny.

“They’re here only to see you, Newt.”

“It’s just a coincidence,” the Hufflepuff insists. His brother’s overprotective nature could be quite overwhelming sometimes.

“You don’t believe me? Let’s find out then!”

“Wait!” Newt can’t shout so he has to follow his brother to the table where Albus and another boy with mismatched eyes are sitting at. The Durmstrang uniform is quite distinguishable.

Albus blushes to the tip of his ears as soon as his blue eyes meet his, but smiles at him.

The other boy winks at Newt, ignoring Theseus glare as he prepares to introduce himself.

“I’m Gellert Grindelwald, darl–”

“Why are you following my little brother?” Theseus asks, clearly irritated.

Gellert smirks.

“I just came here to read.”

“Your book is upside down,” Theseus points out and the Durmstrang boy’s cheek turn a little pink as he looks away from Newt.

Albus seems like he wants to facepalm himself.

However, before Theseus can keep snarling, they all hear a noise in the muggle section and Newt sees the Beauxbatons champion with a bunch of books on the floor next to him.

He helps him get up and the boy flushes.

“Hello, Newt. I’m Percival Graves. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Newt shakes his hand with a smile on his face right before frowning in confusion.

“How do you know my name?”

The boy’s blush turns into a darker shade of red.

***

Newt becomes friends with the three boys, much to Theseus’s irritation. They’re kind to him and seem quite interested in all the things Newt has to say.

Gellert usually brings him flowers, always blue ones and Albus helps him weave them into Newt’s curls. Even Theseus has to admit that’s an excellent idea because the boy looks absolutely stunning with them.

“Although you always look beautiful, little one.”

Percival tells him about all the creatures he has seen in France, just to make Newt happy. And Theseus keeps hugging him close to his chest whenever he can.

The five of them spend so much time together that some students start the rumor that Newt is dating all of them at the same time, which is ridiculous in Newt’s opinion because they all are just very good friends.

The problem is that the three champions are really excited about the tournament and they say they’re gonna win for Newt, which sometimes leads to some sort of argument among them.

The truth is that Newt doesn’t like the Triwizard tournament, he never did.

“Why not?” Albus asks, as intrigued as the others.

“Because they use magical creatures for the tasks,” Newt explains, growing upset as he keeps talking about it. “Professor Kettleburn told me they’re going to use dragons this time. Those poor things must be so scared! I wish I could free them.”

The silence that follows only lasts a couple of seconds in which the four boys seem to have an internal battle with themselves.

“I will help you free them, if that’s what you want,” Gellert offers and the other three seem to agree with him.

“Really?” Newt beams excitedly.

“Really.”

Newt kisses his three champions and his brother on the cheek, smiling happily at all of them.

***

They have to cancel the tournament because the dragons manage to escape, they don’t know how or where the creatures are at the moment.

Professor Dippet and professor Kettleburn have an idea of what happened with them, although they decide not to say anything because… Newt actually has a point.


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have recently rewatched Indiana Jones and this prompt came to me; The four are archaeologist and they go searching in a hidden temple, and find a statue, but turns out to be a man curse to be stone.

“Looks like someone just made it,” Albus comments, fascinated. The other three are as shocked as he is.

The sculpture looks perfect; there’s no dust over it and it’s shining under the light coming from their lamps, which is impossible.

“The temple is old,” Percival adds, getting closer to the beautiful man of stone. The piece is so alive it looks like the man with curls and beautiful smile is gonna talk to him at any moment. “Why does he look so…”

“Perfect?” Theseus looks up. He notices the use of the pronoun, but doesn’t blame Percival. It’s inevitable not to say _he_.

“Let’s see what he’s made of,” Gellert smiles, getting closer. He reaches out to the sculpture without thinking, but Percival stops him before he can touch… him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He growls. “We don’t know how fragile he is!”

“Percival has a point, Gellert,” Albus says and the man with mismatched eyes frowns.

“You don’t feel it, do you? It’s like he’s screaming to be touched.”

Theseus feels it. He wants to, it’s like he’s alive and wants someone to feel… The other two approach and stare at the beautiful man of stone for minutes, like they’re mesmerized.

“We can do it. Quickly, just one touch,” Albus mumbles, flustered for no reason. It’s not like they haven’t seen hundreds of sculptures of naked people…

But this one feels different. It’s… _He’s_ the most beautiful of them all.

Without thinking, too trapped in their own thoughts, the four men touch the stone that it’s not cold, but warm and soft like skin.

The hair is no longer grey, but reddish and they can see the freckles all over a creamy, pale skin and a pair of green eyes that blink at them with curiosity.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

He looks so vulnerable. And their desire to protect him it’s stronger than the fear and shock caused by the transformation. Perhaps they are dreaming, but he clearly needs their help.

The man is weak and dizzy, he falls into Gellert’s arms almost immediately.

“Let’s get him to the hotel.”

They decide to leave him in Albus’s room. Gellert lays him on the bed with so much care and covers him with the sheets. They check his pulse and forehead, but he looks alright, it’s like he’s dreaming.

Perhaps they’re dreaming as well.

It’s impossible.

“It has to be a curse,” Theseus mumbles, not even trying to look away from the man.

“Do you really believe in that–”

“You saw it, Percival! He’s alive and sleeping, even though he was made of stone just less than an hour ago!”

“What do we do now?” Albus looks at the man… He’s so incredibly beautiful and mesmerizing.

“We keep him of course,” Gellert smirks. “He needs us.”

They’re surprised by the idea, but none of them argues or protests.

The man opens his eyes and sits on the bed, the four men become so flustered and distracted to see so much exposed skin that Theseus takes off his sweater and gives it to the man.

He beams.

“Thank you! This is so soft!”

Although maybe that’s a mistake, because the oversized sweater is just as distracting, constantly falling off his left shoulder.

“What’s your name, darling?” Gellert asks, ignoring the way the others are glaring at him.

“I’m Newt,” he mumbles shyly. “Thanks for waking me up.”

“What happened?” Albus takes a step closer.

“A wizard cursed me because I refused to marry him,” Newt says, looking around with sorrow in his eyes. “It’s been… centuries. I can feel it. I don’t recognize anything around me.”

Percival takes him in his arms and Newt sobs over his shoulder.

“Thank you for finding me. I didn’t want to be alone anymore.”

“You’ll never be alone again,” Theseus takes one of his hands and kisses it, prompting Newt to giggle.

“We’ll take care of you, liebling.”

“All of us,” Albus nods.

The smile Newt gives them in return is absolutely breathtaking.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a nrh in which Newt catches the eye of some other wizard who not only kidnaps Newt, but also imperius him?

“This is amazing, it’s like the universe wants to brings us together!” The man snorts, startling Newt. He’s not sure if the wizard is talking to him until he realizes there’s no one else he’s looking at. “I mean here, in France?”

Blushing because of embarrassment, Newt decides to try to smile, although he’s sure the man can notice he’s uncomfortable.

He doesn’t remember him.

“Uhh… sorry, who are you?” He mumbles, feeling his cheeks like they’re on fire.

For a moment Newt thinks he sees a flash of fury in those kind eyes, but it vanishes quickly, just to be replaced by an amused smile.

“Of course you don’t remember! Sorry, I’m Joe, I was in your friend’s bakery… the guy that wanted to know about magical creatures?” He says and a scene of the man trying to ask Newt what type of creatures he liked and what kind of bread he preferred someone to cook for him. He was so enthusiastic, but Newt got uncomfortable and Theseus asked him to go.

“I remember now,” Newt says. He’s not sure that he likes him, but he feels bad for him.

Joe beams and touches Newt’s arm lightly, but it bothers him.

“Would you like to have a coffee or tea with me?” The wizard gets closer and Newt suddenly recalls he tried to do that after he approached him; he was constantly leaning over the table, getting too close for Newt to feel comfortable.

What is he doing in France?

“I’m sorry, but I have to go,” Newt excuses himself and the touch on his arm turns into a grip.

“Maybe I can go with you?” Joe asks, getting upset.

“I’m really busy, so–”

It’s too late for him, a poke on his side is not enough to help him guess what’s going to happen next; Newt finds out when he feels the curse taking over his body, like strings on his arms and legs.

The Imperius curse.

“Let’s go to my hotel room, shall we?” Joe asks happily, making Newt take his hand and intertwine their fingers together. “I understand if you don’t want to be with me right now. But that’s just because those boyfriends of yours have been manipulating you for so long, you have no idea what’s good for you anymore.”

Newt is trying to think what he can do while his body moves against his will and sits on that bed while Joe makes some tea for the both of them.

“But you have me now, Newt,” the wizard smiles, kissing his cheek. “That moment in the bakery made realize we belonged together.”

Joe keeps talking about the life he has planned for the both of them, how many kids they’re going to have and how happy they’re gonna be. Newt tries to move, but the only thing he manages is for a couple of tears to fall from his eyes.

“It’s okay, precious, everything’s going to be fine,” the man caresses be his cheek and Newt wants to scream that he has creatures to feed. “Let’s go get some sleep, you must be tired.”

Joe wakes up a couple of hours later and starts kissing Newt’s neck. When he takes off his shirt, another tear falls down Newt’s cheek.

“I want to have dinner with you tonight, but let’s do something fun first, shall we?”

Newt wants to yell, he wants to punch him or just run away, but he can’t do anything, he can only stay still.

There’s a ‘crack’ that makes Joe get up and look around, but it’s too fast for him and he’s suddenly groaning on the floor while Theseus lifts the curse and Newt starts sobbing uncontrollably.

His brother takes him in his arms while his other boyfriends walk in with a terrifying smile on their faces.

“Good thing your favorite boyfriend is a Seer,” Gellert jokes and kisses Newt’s forehead, trying to make him feel a little bit better. And Newt does, but it’s just because they all are there with him.

Theseus carries him and he doesn’t even protest.

“Why don’t you take him back home while we… think what we’re going to do with this,” Albus ruffles Newt’s soft hair, but looks at Theseus, determined. There’s something dangerous about his words.

And there’s something terrifying in his blue eyes too.

Theseus nods.

“I’ll see you at home, Sweetheart,” Percival winks. “Let your brother take care of the creatures, okay? You need to sleep.”

Newt snuggles against Theseus and smiles, trying to forget what happened or at least not to think about it for the next couple of days.

Fortunately he has four boyfriends that can help him with that too.


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the different wizarding schools have nrh The reverse harem as Headmasters : Hogwarts for Albus, Beauxbatons for Theseus, Durmstrang for Gellert, Ilvermony for Percival 😉 Newt while traveling the world and visiting these schools for lectures on magical creatures enchants each of the nrh and realizes he has a headmaster type

Newt doesn’t expect for Albus to accept his project so quickly. He’s glad Albus is now Hogwarts headmaster and he knows his ex-professor likes to help him, but it takes him by surprise his enthusiasm and his sudden answer.

“Of course, Newt,” he smiles, cheeks turning pink as the magizoologist grins back. “So… Are these going to be weekly lectures?”

“Oh, no,” Newt shakes his head. “I have to travel a lot. Actually I was thinking about monthly lectures? If that’s okay with you.”

“It’s fine, Newt,” although Newt thinks he looks a little bit disappointed.

Albus’s positive reaction prompts him to take his project to other schools and it goes quite well actually.

Beauxbatons headmaster Theseus always welcomes him with a huge smile on his face and follows him around, constantly telling how brilliant he thinks he is.

“I’m so glad to see you again, _mon coeur_ ,” Theseus says, always making another professor roll his eyes at them. Newt always tells himself he needs to ask what that means, but he keeps forgetting.

Sometimes he greets Newt with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The Ilvermorny headmaster is infamous for being an ill-tempered wizard and Newt has to admit that, at first, he was a little bit intimidated by that.

Although he quickly discovered that it was all just a rumor because Percival Graves is a sweet man that provides Newt with anything he needs for his lectures and is always bringing him tea despite of his own dislike for such a beverage.

“You’re so sweet,” Newt blurts out once and the man turns into a flustered mess right before his eyes.

Really, a man that blushes like that can’t be that bad and that’s why Newt is constantly puzzled by the way the students try to run every time they see him in the hallways or how the other professors always look down when he walks by.

In Durmstrang is a little bit different; Gellert Grindelwald certainly looks intimidating with those mismatched eyes of his and he’s terrifying when he wants to be; he glared one of the professors who accidentally hurt Newt in such a way that for a moment he feared for the wizard’s life. But of course he wouldn’t kill anyone just by a mere scratch, would he?

Also, the way he looks at Newt can be quite intense sometimes, but he also can be clumsy (he’s constantly bumping into things when Newt’s around) and gentle because he is always bringing Newt a new magical creature he manages to rescue.

“You’re so beautiful, _liebling_ ,” he’s constantly complimenting Newt on his looks, making him turn bright red all the time.

The four are so different from each other and yet Newt is glad to have all of them as his friends.

“You seem to be a magnet for headmasters, sweetie,” Queenie giggles, a few days after his last visit to Durmstrang, which makes Tina roll her eyes.

It confuses him a lot.

“What do you mean? Because I made friends with them?”

Tina just pinches the bridge of her nose and Queenie ruffles his hair.

“Not exactly, honey.”


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been rewatching FB and Newt cooing at the baby occamys is too adorable!! Can we have some Mummy Newt moments with the RH secretly watching him??

There are some quiet, lovely moments that Newt’s husbands prefer not to interrupt; they normally stay in a corner or in the shadows, watching as they love does the thing he likes the most: take care of magical creatures.

Percival particularly enjoys when Newt takes the demiguise in his arms and dances around in the case with him, he usually does that when the creature is feeling sad and refuses to eat. But Newt always manages to make him happy again and Percival grins as his lovely husband spins around the place, giggling with a creature in his arms.

Newt knows when one his creatures is in distress, Theseus has noticed this every time he sees him running down his own case to see his creatures. The occamys don’t know other mother but him and they usually forget they’re distressed as soon as they see him. Although they’re constantly asking for food.

Gellert still has that part of him that likes power a lot and he loves watching beautiful Newton handling a particular dangerous creature. Because his darling surrounded by dragons or Nundus or just any kind of creature with the power to destroy an entire city turning into putty in Newton’s hands is breathtaking.

Newt usually hums or sings to Fawkes; the phoenix absolutely adores the magizoologist and Albus likes seeing the two of them interact. It feels like Newt can connect with that other side of himself no other person could.

Although by far their favourite moment is when Newt starts calling himself Mummy because it makes them picture him round and absolutely beautiful carrying their babies.

It’d be perfect.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love your writing and I literally just drowned in your blog to read it all. Also, is it alright to add another prompt idea? I just think of Newt telling Jacob he irritates people (and I love everyone loving Newt) but I thought it would be beyond cute if his RH couldn’t understand why everyone dislikes him or even Gellert and Percy irritated whenever he’s around until one day they realize they’re utterly besotted?

It’s the way he avoids looking at Percival, well… Newt actually doesn’t look at anyone of course, because he’s too shy to do something like that and although everyone in MACUSA seems okay with the Director of Magical Security is definitely not.

It’s rude, isn’t it? Because Percival has tried… He has made an effort this time (even Seraphina is impressed and a little bit curious) he has made himself sound kind, he doesn’t narrow his eyes when Newt is around and tries to be patient.

But the magizoologist keeps spending time with Goldstein instead, which is completely rude considering all the things Percival does for him.

So he has decided he doesn’t care, of course he doesn’t, Newt irritates him anyway (he’s still not sure why, but he does) so why would he want to spend time with him. Even his freckles are irritating because he has so many of them and Percival has no idea how far they go… it’s so frustrating.

Although it’s okay, because he doesn’t care anyway. He doesn’t even think about Newt anymore.

The magizoologist refuses to be near him, which is for the best.

But then Percival finds out Newt has not one, but two boyfriends, Theseus and Albus and he even finds them more irritating than Newt for some reason. They come with him during one of the magizoologist’s visits and it’s so unfair because that frustrating wizard can look at them in the eye but he can’t even glance in Percival’s direction?

“Because they’re his boyfriends?” Seraphina tells him one day, amused for some reason.

“So what?” He growls at the word.

“So he trusts them more than he trusts you.”

“Why would he do that? I’m not bad, I help him all the time!”

“And you also act like a grumpy kid every time he’s around, Percival,” she chuckles.

“Well… That’s because he’s annoying,” the Director huffs, ignoring the fact that he actually does sound like a child.

“You don’t find Newt Scamander annoying,” the President says. “You’re in love with him.”

“That’s the most ridi–” but he stops himself cold as an image of Newt smiling appears in his head and Percival grins like an idiot.

Oh, shit.

“And I think his boyfriends know.”

***

Newton Scamander is so irritating and he’s constantly ruining Gellert’s plans… Finally, the dark lord decides to follow him. He finds out where he lives and observes him for days.

Three men are constantly seen walking in and out that house and Albus is among them, of course he is… Newton could be quite enthralling for someone like him; he’s clever and kind and his curls are absolutely an adorable mess over his head. And that seems to be also Scamander’s and Graves’s type.

But not Gellert’s, no; he doesn’t find those kind of things attractive at all. Sure, Newton has an amazing creamy skin covered in freckles, but it’s not enough for a dark lord to fall into his trap.

Of course he’s not going to hurt him, Newton is not even worth his time, it’s not like can’t hurt him, he just chooses not to.

Although Rosier always rolls her eyes when Gellert talks about Newton.

“So… you don’t find him attractive at all, Sir?”

Gellert looks away, trying not to think about Newton. No, that magizoologist is just…

“No, of c-course not. I must admit he could be attractive for some, but not–that’s not my… he’s not my type.”

He feels weird saying it. And he soon realizes it’s not enough to look at him from afar, he wants to be noticed, he wants Newton to talk to him.

Gellert manages to get rid of the enchantments that protect the house and apparates in the living room. He has decided to bring a dragon egg with him so Newton doesn’t kick him out.

“Grindelwald?” Fortunately Newton is so confused to be scared. However that’s the exact moment where Gellert forgets he can talk because turns out Newton Scamander, especially wearing that oversized sweater and those stockings is just Gellert Grindelwald’s type.

Oh fuck. He’s screwed.

“I-I brought you this,” he stammers like a teenager while Newton takes the egg in his arms and beams at Gellert.

“But why would you–”

“Sorry, I need to go,” he apparates away like a flustered coward. Just outside of the house, standing on his favourite spot to watch Newton.

He has a problem and his problem has long, mesmerizing legs.


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ruddy love your blog mate! I had a thought- Newt must’ve picked up some habits during his travels, one of them being, for example, yoga. I was wondering how the harem and Newton Appreciation Society would react to this. (ie- how fast their minds plummet to the gutter when they realise Newt can twist himself into a pretzel without thinking, and him not realising that them - the RH- asking for a demonstration is not as innocent as he thinks.)

When Theseus walks in the living room Newt is bending forward, wearing an oversized sweater and stockings and he’s doing it in such a way that he can see that pink underwear he’s wearing.

He’s human, a weak one, and that’s just too much for him; the teapot and the cups floating around him fall to the ground and although he manages to repair them, the tea is completely lost which means he has to make it again.

But he doesn’t care at all.

Newt looks back at him, worried while the other three wizards in the house apparate immediately.

“What happened?” Albus asks, although he quickly forgets about the question as soon as his eyes land on Newt’s body.

“It was an accident. I think he was a little bit distracted,” Newt tells them and all of his boyfriends can see why.

“I don’t blame him,” Percival mumbles, getting closer to Newt, who just blinks in confusion at him. “What are you doing, sweetheart?”

“Yoga,” the magizoologist says, getting a little bit flustered. “It’s been a while since I practiced…”

“Sounds great, baby,” Albus comments, looking already interested.

“Can you show us?” Gellert purrs, mismatched eyes roaming over Newt’s body already. His innocent boyfriend doesn’t seem to notice. In fact, he looks excited about it.

“Of course!” Newt beams, sitting on the floor. “You need to change your clothes if you want to follow my–”

“That won’t be necessary, little one,” Theseus says, as they all sit on the couches, staring down at Newt with hungry eyes. “We just want to watch.”

“Okay!” Newt nods happily, focusing on his routine of the day. He starts by stretching his arms over his head, causing the sweater to move up considerably.

Percival can’t help but gasp when he sees the pink underwear.

“Did you say something?” Newt says, opening his eyes.

“No, please continue, liebling,” Gellert insists, while the others try to keep their faces neutral, although they’re already feeling the heat up on their cheeks.

He nods and closes his eyes again, legs spreading out before the poor, weak men in front of him.

“Baby, I-I was wondering… how much can you o-open your legs?” Albus says while the other hold their breath, waiting for Newt’s answer.

“I can show you,” he replies, this time without opening his eyes.

“Please, little one,” Theseus manages to say, because it seems Albus has lost the ability to talk.

He spreads them further and they all begin to feel a little bit… uncomfortable, like their pants have gotten tight out of the sudden.

It’s a torture, but it’s definitely worth it.


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt came to my mind today: what if animal rescue goes wrong and Newt gets caught in the traffickers crossfire and is hurt; Gellert has a vision of Newt crying out for help and NRH comes to the rescue. Later when Newt wakes up, they find out he´s blind. They do everything they can to help Newt accustom, even some of Newt´s animals help to navigate him around. It´s up to you if it´s temporary or permanent.

Newt is not angry with the wizards that left him in the dark for three months.

Oh, but his husbands were, they were furious… Newt was unconscious by the time they arrived to rescue him, but he knew something happened to them. Although he decided not to ask.

He was upset at first, in pain and so very desperate when he opened his eyes only to find out he couldn’t see any of his husbands that were gathered around the bed.

His husbands were so patient with him, even though Newt got irritated when they tried to do everything for him. He was sad because he wasn’t able to take care of his creatures as much as he wanted to.

Sometimes he asked his husbands to leave him alone, but after a while he managed to go back to the living room and sob on Gellert or Percy’s chest mumbling he was sorry while Albus and Theseus assured him they were not angry with him.

He learned so many things and discovered so many others; he memorized the shape of their bodies and the structure of their faces using his fingers, he also learned how they tasted and smelled. Albus always had that smell of old book on his fingers. Gellert was like wood, something wild and spicy in contrast with the sweetness of Percy’s scent because he liked to bake. And Theseus had always smelled like orange and lemon.

His creatures adapted to him, they learned to greet Newt by nuzzling his hands or legs to let him know they were there and the magizoologist almost cried when he realized they just were trying to help.

And then his vision came back to him; the shapes of his creatures and his husbands’ expressions came back to him.

The world was even more beautiful than he used to remember.

Now he appreciates every smile, every frown he gets from his husbands and every single colour on his beautiful creatures.


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A forest dwelling Veela Newt and the RH?

Newt doesn’t like to cause problems and he certainly doesn’t appreciate people coming in his forest and disturbing his creatures. That’s why he normally has his glamour off all the time, he knows he still looks beautiful for humans, but at least it doesn’t drive them crazy.

Or that’s what he thought.

But then he hears four wizards fighting in his forest, he has no idea what problem they have, but Newt is worried about the creatures he takes care of so he decides to intervene.

He knows is a little reckless to approach without his glamour on, but he wants to try at least.

“Percival, wait! There’s a civi–” one of them try to warn the others about Newt’s presence, but he stops cold as soon as his eyes meet his. That one has brownish hair and is really lucky the two in front of him don’t attack him while he’s distracted.

The four look at Newt and just freeze at the sight of him. For a moment, the Veela worries his magic is working on them without him realizing, but the enthralling charm is off, which confuses him a little bit.

He even has clothes on, normal human clothes.

“Hello, beautiful,” the wizard with mismatched eyes purrs, smiling at him while another, with blue eyes, tries to approach Newt.

“I don’t want you to fight in my forest,” the Veela narrows his eyes at them. “You could hurt the trees and the creatures if you keep doing that.”

“I’m sorry,” one with dark eyes mumbles, Newt thinks he’s… Percival.

“I’m Theseus… What’s your name?” The wizard with brownish hair smiles.

“I’m Newt.”

He is still suspicious, but listens as the others introduce themselves.

“So… You’re a Veela,” Albus says, looking at him with a curious glimmer in his eyes.

“Yes and I will use my glamour on you if you keep attacking each other in my forest,” Newt warns, even though he doesn’t have any desire to do so.

“You mean you’re not using it right now?” Gellert looks… surprised.

Newt shakes his head and Albus chuckles.

“Could you please get out of my forest?”

“Please, Newt,” Theseus whines, almost like he’s in pain. “What if we promise not to fight, will you let us keep you company for a while?”

The four look so hopeful, Newt can’t say no.

And he doesn’t regret it, they’re nice to him and follow his instructions for how to approach certain types of creatures. They also ask about what he does and seem genuinely interested in it.

The four of them come every week and Newt accepts their gifts and starts to wait for them with excitement.

Sometimes they argue a little bit, but they never fight, at least not in Newt’s forest.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t notice he’s being courted, Gellert has to tell him after three months have passed and the wizards are getting desperate.

They want him to choose, but Newt realizes he loves every single one of them. They all would make very good mates.

He likes Albus soft voice and the way he makes tea, he likes Percival and his grumpy attitude whenever he’s worried about Newt. Theseus’s hugs and touches are wonderful while Gellert’s compliments on his beauty and his eyes always make Newt blush.

“I cannot choose,” Newt tells them sadly one day. “I love all of you.”

The men blush at the word, there are smiles on all of their faces and happiness can be seen in his eyes like a sparkle.

“I love you too,” Theseus mumbles, a little bit shy while the others echo his words, overwhelmed.

“You don’t have to choose,” Albus says and the other wizards seem to agree with him. “You can keep us all.”

“I’d like that.”


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved the Percy x Pole Dancer Newt fic!! If you have the time how would the other members of the reverse harem react to Newt pole dancing and being just and oblivious kitten to their more than obvious drooling and boners xD and I hope you have a fun day regardless if you want to write this or not!

The yoga was definitely a torture, but this… this is something else entirely, the four wizards realize as their find their lovely boyfriend pole dancing and wearing tight shorts and _only_ tight shorts.

“What are you doing, b-baby?” Albus stammers like a teenager in front of his crush, trying not to follow every spin Newt does, trying not to be mesmerized by all that exposed skin.

“I’m doing exercise!” Newt grins at them, wrapping himself around the pole with such a grace that he makes it look so easy. “Queenie took me to one of her classes a few weeks ago and she said I should also practice at home.”

“Queenie is a really good friend,” Gellert comments then, he doesn’t even bother to pretend he’s not ogling his boyfriend at the moment. “Perhaps we all should give her some flowers next time we pay her a visit, to thank her for this.”

They all make a mental note to thank her later, as Newt spins around one more time, spreading one leg as he uses the other as an anchor.

“Is it okay if I keep using the living room?” Newt asks, looking at them upside-down. “I could do it in my bedroom if you prefer–”

“No, it’s perfectly fine!” Percival assures, face turning pink.

“Great!” Newt says happily as slowly slides down to the floor; it seems they arrived a little bit late because he starts breathing heavily, chest and thighs covered in delicate sweat.

Theseus clears his throat, noticing how tight his trousers have started to feel. By the way the others cover themselves, they seem to have the same problem.

“You’re gonna be the death of us, little one.”

“What did you say, ‘Seus?”

“Nothing… It’s nothing.”


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff idea: the kiddos are all fondly bragging up how they each look like Mummy Newt and being well raised children they kindly compliment each other, too. Husbands get huffy because they want the kids to talk about their dashing traits they got from their dads. Bonus if Mummy Newt makes extra effort to compliment traits and quirks the kids got from their dads. Perfect prompt if you are in need for some warm and fuzzy feelings. Thank you in advance!

Artemis, Ariana and Nanna like to brag about their beautiful reddish hair, because it’s just like Mummy’s, while Galahad has such beautiful green eyes and Apollo’s freckles are as mesmerizing as Newt’s.

They all gathered in the living room, just complimenting each other based on how much they look like their Mummy, although Artemis always gets more compliments because he’s just like Newt.

And although their Dads cannot deny they like that their children look like their beautiful Newt in some way, sometimes they wish they talked about how they also look like them.

One day Newt notices and tells Galahad. “Oh, but what about your hair and Apollo’s? It’s just like Percy and Theseus’s and I think it’s beautiful,” he says while he kisses his brother’s hair until he grins and runs his fingers through Percival’s hair and the man just melts into the touch.

He then kisses Albus’s forehead, making the man blush because he still blushes, even after all those years, while the kids smile at each other or just grimace when they see their Mummy kissing their Dads.

“And Ariana and Nanna’s eyes are so pretty,” he grins taking Gellert’s hand, pressing his lips against his cheek, while the man smiles from ear to ear.

When the children start talking about their Dads too, Newt smiles, although honestly he’s just glad to have such a beautiful family.


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the neko story.

It turns out it’s not a weird dream, because when he wakes up he’s in his bedroom and there are the same four men, who used to be his cats, staring at him.

“So you’re… my cats,” Newt tries to say it as calm as possible so he doesn’t start panicking again.

“We are animagus,” Theseus replies, sitting on the bed next to him and since Newt doesn’t tell him to move, he just stays there.

Albus rolls his eyes.

“You’re just confusing him, Theseus,” Gellert huffs.

“Listen, Newt. In this world there are people without magic, like you, and people that can use magic like us; wizards and witches. And some of us can turn into a certain animal at will; we’re called animagus.”

It’s really a lot to process, especially because he has to get over the fact that there are actually wizards among them and that’s the first time he knows about it. Although it’s a little bit more clear after Albus explained it.

“But if you’re wizard, why did you come with me? I thought you were cats and I didn’t want you to freeze outside… But you didn’t need my help at all so–”

“I thought you were beautiful,” Percival blushes, looking at the ground.

“We all did, liebling,” Gellert adds. “That’s why we followed you.”

“But why didn’t you say anything sooner!” Newt narrows his eyes, getting upset.

“We didn’t want you to panic, little one,” Theseus says. “The plan was to wait for the right moment to–”

“You saw me naked!” The man’s cheeks turn completely red.

“You looked absolutely deli–” Albus puts a hand over Gellert’s mouth to shut him up.

“I know we made a mistake and you probably feel like we invaded your privacy and you’re right, Newt. We’re sorry,” he says.

“We just wanted to spend time with you,” Percival adds and Newt feels a lot better after realizing that they all actually regret it.

“I must admit, I… We decided to stay because we didn’t quite know how to court a muggle,” Gellert clears his throat. “And it was just so easy to accept your invitation.”

“And then we didn’t know how to… tell you the truth.” Theseus admits.

“What is a… muggle?”

“A person without magic,” Albus explains, taking a step closer.

“So you want to… court me?” Newt is still not sure if that’s real or not, especially because they all are handsome, intelligent and are wizards… why would they want someone like him?

“Yes.” Gellert nods, smirking.

“All of you?”

This time the answer is a firm “yes” that is said by the four of them at the same time.

“Would you allow us to court you?” Albus is the one that asks, but all of them are looking back at him with hope.

“I… Yes, you may,” Newt whispers, face blushing completely. He’s still not sure if it’s a good idea or not, but the truth is that he really likes them all.


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but what about one of the four husbands (preferably Gellert) gets hurt by some strange creature (completely free of any fault, it was an accident) it can't be healed by a spell and Newt has to take care of him and the other three are jealous to the max. (I'm 30% sure that you already wrote something similar but I like the idea) Also a huge hug for all your works you're giving us!

“It wasn’t Nancy’s fault, she just got sca–”

“Hey, Newton, look at me,” Gellert whispers softly, taking his chin to make him turn his head down, since the dark lord is still lying on the bed. He smiles kindly, despite of the pain the wound on his right side must be causing him. “I know. It’s okay, I’m not angry with her.”

Newt sighs, leans forward to kiss his husband’s forehead and whispers against his skin: “I’ll take care of you.”

Since a wound caused by a Nundu’s claws can’t be healed with magic, Newt starts by cleaning the wound, before applying some herbs that will help the skin heal on its own.

He also makes tea and sits on the bed next to him when he finishes it.

“Could you please cuddle with me?” His husband asks and Newt usually can’t say ‘No’ to any of his husband when they’re sick or hurt.

“Of course, but don’t move too much, alright?” Newt says, getting closer to Gellert until the dark lord purrs in delight when he feels Newt’s nose against his neck.

After he falls asleep, Albus walks in the room.

“Newt, dinner is ready. Do you want to come?”

“I’m not hungry. Besides, I’d like to stay in case he needs me.”

“Theseus can stay in your place,” Albus says, looking at Gellert. “He’s asleep, he’d probably be like that for a while.”

“I prefer to stay myself, but thank you.”

***

It’s inevitable; when one of them is hurt or sick, Newt can’t help but turn into a worried husband, the problem is that all his energy focuses on the man that needs him. And the others, even though they try to understand, can’t help but feel ignored.

Percival makes food for them, but Newt almost gives everything to Gellert. Theseus whines because he wants just a kiss, but Gellert groans in pain and Newt forgets about Theseus.

Albus suggests they should help Newt take care of Gellert and even when they do, when they all are in the same room, helping Newt check on Gellert’s injury, it seems that for Newt there’s just the dark lord in the bedroom with him.

Gellert knows it too, although he looks too smug about it for the others to feel sorry for him.

They get so desperate, and a little bit jealous, that the moment Newt decides Gellert doesn’t need him anymore, the other three wrap themselves around his husband, not at the same time though. Albus keeps him almost an hour on his lap and then Percival takes him to hug him from behind for a while to finally give him to Theseus so he can cuddle with his brother.

They don’t share him with Gellert at all.


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NRH prompt: whenever the RH argue (Gellert goading Theseus/Percy and the other jumping to defend the other auror, or vice versa) Albus always sneaks off to spend time with Newt so that way when Newt asks for his other three husband, they look like the “troublesome” ones while Albus is “the perfect example” in Newt’s eyes. Eventually Gellert catchs on what Albus is doing, so whenever he Sees they’re about to start an argument, he grabs Albus and secures him on his lap so he can be “included”

The thing is… Newt hates when his husbands fight; he’d like for them to get along. Sometimes they manage though and Newt shows them how pleased he is with lots of kisses and hugs.

But sometimes they can’t help it, it’s either Gellert, Theseus or Percival who starts the argument, although it doesn’t matter who does because they all end up snarling or yelling at each other.

No, what matters is that Albus sees it coming and sneaks out of the room to find Newt and help him with his creatures, bring him tea or talk about books or other stuff while the other three argue.

And when Newt realizes what’s going on, he usually doesn’t talk with the three involved for an entire week, in which his husbands suffer a lot. But their suffering becomes unbearable when they realize all the love they all are supposed to be getting it’s only for Albus. For a whole week, Newt is only Albus’s; he sits on his lap, kisses him on the lips, strokes his cheek and sleeps only with him while the others watch, starving.

It’s a cruel torture that works quite well in fact, because it keeps them from fighting for months, but sadly it doesn’t last forever.

However this time Gellert is prepared; when Theseus starts snarling at him that he’s being too reckless when it comes to taking care of Newt, because others might find out he’s the dark lord’s weakness and Percival dares to say that Theseus has a point Gellert, despite of feeling like he’s fuming, quickly grabs Albus by the sleeve and yanks him onto his lap.

“Not this time, darling. You’re gonna starve like the rest of us.”

And they all do, after Newt finds out what happened, although it’s harder for Albus because it’s the first time that Newt ignores him as well.


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU in which Newt is a kindergarten teacher and the RH are kids fighting for Mr. Scamander’s attention

“Today we’re going to learn how wolf packs work together in order to survive,” perhaps that’s not exactly what Newt is supposed to be teaching his class and he’s certainly not known for following the protocol, but the kids seem to love it.

Although he’s also planning on making them count while he explains the function of each one of the members of the pack.

He sits back on his chair and suddenly he discovers one of his little students behind his desk.

Theseus is looking up at him, making grabby hands.

“I’m so sorry, ‘Seus,” Newt says. “I can’t sit you on my lap, you know it’s not fair to the others.”

Theseus pouts, but sits back on his own chair, next to three of his classmates that are currently frowning at him.

“Mr. Newt is not yours,” Gellert narrows his eyes.

“And not yours!” Percy protests while Albus is sitting quietly, both hands under his chin, looking at Newt with adoration in his eyes.

“Please, let’s keep talking about wolves,” Newt insists and at least they listen to him that time.

The class goes well; his kids seem very much interested in wolves so the entire class is quiet until it’s lunch time.

The problem is that, during recess, there are four of his children that refuse to get out of the classroom and instead stay with him the whole time.

“This is for you,” Gellert offers him a red rose and Newt can’t help but ruffle his hair in response.

“Thank you, it’s beautiful.”

“You can have my apple, Mr. Newt.”

“You can have my oats!”

“Take my blueberries!”

“I can’t take them, I really I appreciate what you’re doing, but you all need to eat your lunch, alright?” Newt smiles and feels relieved when four heads nod at the same time. “Also, you should get out and play with your classmates.”

“I want to stay with Mr. Newt,” Albus says and three 'Yes, me too’ can be heard right after.

Newt sighs and opens his laptop to check the activities he has planned for the next hour. The silence only lasts a couple of minutes.

“Can I marry you, Mr. Newt?” Percy asks and before he can come up with a good answer, the other three children start to protest.

“No, I’m gonna marry Mr. Newt!” Gellert hisses and Albus and Theseus are already saying pretty much the same until Newt rises from his chair and kneels next to them.

“Listen, you can’t marry me. Neither of you,” Newt tries to explain, but his first attempt only brings tears to their eyes.

“You don’t like us, Mr. Newt?” Albus pouts while the other three wait for the answer, looking devastated already.

“Of course I like you, but this is different… It’s not–you’re too young!”

“But Mum says I’m growing up fast!” Theseus argues, looking as desperate as the others.

“Okay… I promise we’ll _talk_ about this when you get older, okay? When you’re as old as your parents are, alright?”

The kids are not completely satisfied with the response, but at least the little bit of hope calms them down.

Newt knows they’ll forget about it soon.


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! I know you have a lot of prompts and I shouldn’t be adding to the pile so get to this if you have time, friend. Gellert and Percival (can be nrh or not) both are shopping to buy newt a gift for the holidays. At the same time, they see the perfect gift (an oversized ugly Christmas sweater? Lingerie? Any gift of your choice) and then they make eye contact and race to grab the last one!

The poor employee almost has a heart when she sees two wizards running and fighting over the last piece of blue lingerie in the store.

She’s one of the people in charge of that section so she has to beg them not to use magic inside the store (otherwise the clothes could get completely ruined) and to please stop growling at each other because the other customers could get scared.

Finally, the one with mismatched eyes takes the lingerie and approaches to the cashier with a triumphant grin on his face while the other one starts sulking like a child that didn’t get his candy.

The employees are just very much relieved to see them go and they hope not to see them again in the store, but they all know they’re not that lucky.

***

Newt knows something happened when he sees Percy and Gellert walking in the house, especially because Percival has done nothing but sulk the whole time since he got there.

Albus and Theseus sit on the couch behind him while Newt opens his gift excitedly and blushes at the beautiful lingerie in his hands.

“Thank you, I love it,” he tells Gellert and kisses him on the cheek. Then when he hears Percival huff and sees him pout and cross his arms over his chest he adds: “I’m not going to wear this until someone explains to me what’s going on.”

They both do, reluctantly, and Newt tries not to roll his eyes when they glare at each other after they finish with the story.

“You could’ve bought this for me, I mean both of you,” Newt says and then leans to kiss Percival’s cheek. “Thank you, Percy.”

The Director smiles, but his smile is quickly replaced by a frown when Gellert starts protesting that he didn’t actually buy anything.

“If you don’t stop arguing I’m not going to put this on,” he warns and Albus and Theseus start glaring at the other two, although it’s not necessary because they shut up instantly.

It works better than a silencing spell.

When Newt finally puts it on, cheeks turning slightly pink when he realizes he has the undivided attention of his four husbands, he thinks that he could ask for anything in that moment and they would give it to him without hesitation.

And he likes that, probably more than he should.


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Newt au

“But Mother, why do I have to get married?” Newt tilts his head, sitting on the floor next to Aurora, his wolf, much to queen Margaret’s horror.

“Because your brother is going to inherit the throne, my dear. So you need to find yourself a good King or Queen to become consort. Besides, you’re 20, it’s time for you to get married.” Margaret tries to fix her son’s wild hair, but it’s useless, perhaps their maid Queenie could have more luck with that.

“He doesn’t need to get married,” Theseus huffs and the queen rolls her eyes. “Newt has to stay here, with me. Once I’m King–”

“But you’re not yet, my dear. And your father and I want to see our Artemis married,” Margaret says, ignoring her oldest son’s frown. “And that’s why Artemis must go to his chamber and prepare for the ball. I want you to dance with as many people as you can, okay? It’s a social ball which means there’s going to be a lot of princesses and princes trying to steal the attention away from you.”

“But I don’t want the attention,” Newt protests, hugging Aurora, ignoring her mother’s comments on clean clothes.

“Well… too bad my dear, because I want you to get at least one suitor by the end of the day.”

***

“Don’t worry, Newt. I won’t let anyone take you away from me,” Theseus promises after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

But Newt is still too stressed so he decides to sneak out of the castle and go to the bookstore. The kingdom is particularly noisy that day, but he supposes it’s because some of the people from other places are already there, waiting for the ball Newt’s parents are going to host.

Some of the royal families must be preparing for the celebration, like he should… Although he’s not really interested in anything like that. He’d like to stay in his kingdom, running in the woods with Aurora and meeting new animals. He’s not sure if his spouse would allow him to do something like that; Theseus assures him no one would, except for him.

And that’s why he should stay. He’s not interested at all in getting married.

Sometimes Newt gets recognized when he gets out of the castle, although he doesn’t really care about that, he doesn’t even bother put on his royal clothes when he runs around with Aurora at his side. His mother usually makes his guard Tina go with him and although he really likes her, he prefers to be alone that day.

He needs to think.

Newt spends some time in the bookstore, looking for a book on dragons; the castle’s library doesn’t have many books on rare creatures because his mother says they’d give him the _wrong_ _ideas_ , so Newt has to sneak out from the castle once in a while to get the information he needs.

It’s a shame that Newt doesn’t pay attention to the people’s gossip, because he’d find out some interesting things about the people arriving at the kingdom.

He reaches out to the cover of a book with a dragon on it at the same time another man does and their fingers brush, making Newt step back and blush.

“I’m sorry!” The man apologizes with a soft laugh that Newt likes. “Take it.”

“No, you should–”

“Please, I saw your face, you were so excited… You’ll probably take care of it better than me.” He insists and Newt finally looks up, not recognizing the clothes. He’s a foreigner, from a rich family, judging by the state of his coat.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, smiling shyly.

The man has beautiful blue eyes that seem to be glimmering under the lights of the bookstore.

Newt takes the book and presses it to his chest while the man takes a step closer.

“So… you like dragons?”

Newt nods.

The man chuckles and strokes his cheek; Newt likes the warm sensation of his fingers over his skin.

“Please, tell me your name.”

“I’m Newt,” he whispers, deciding not to give any more information.

“I’m Albus Dumbledore, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the man smirks, kissing Newt’s hand.

That name sounds suspiciously familiar, but Newt has no idea where he heard it before, although it was probably from his mother.

“Allow me to buy you the book, Newt,” Albus smiles. And adds when he sees he’s about to protest: “Please, I’d like to give you a gift.”

“Alright, thank you,” he accepts, cheeks still slightly pink. When the man hands him the book, Newt smiles back and flees out of the bookstore before the man can say anything else.

***

Newt still doesn’t want to go back to the castle, so he decides to buy something from Jacob’s bakery instead.

The problem is that the bakery is quite… full of people.

“It’s great, Newt!” He says excitedly. “Now you’re not the only member of a royal family that has been here! I’ve been selling my pastries to princesses, queens and kings all day long, isn’t that amazing?”

Newt is really happy for his friend, he truly is, but so many people are making him nervous so he doesn’t actually stay to hear his friend’s whole story.

“There you go,” Jacob hands him the chocolate cookies with a grin on his face. “Just be careful with the grumpy one, standing in the corner. He’s been staring at you.”

Newt looks at him in confusion before waving a goodbye and turning around towards the door and bumping right into the man Jacob just called the “grumpy one”.

He certainly looks intimidating, but he’s nothing like that, because he glances at Newt and his face turns completely red almost immediately.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, smiling back when Newt shakes his head and grins shyly at him.

“It’s okay, it was my fault.”

The man offers his hand, although instead of shaking Newt’s he kisses it.

“I’m ki–Percival Graves.”

“My name is Newt…” He thinks about Albus before adding: “Scamander.”

He should’ve told Albus his full name.

“Can I walk with you?”

Newt looks through the window at Aurora that’s waiting impatiently outside and thinks about all the things he has to do before the ball.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go!” He says and gets out of the bakery.

***

Newt decides to go back through the woods, forgetting the hidden road some travelers choose to arrive at the kingdom.

He remembers too late, when four men riding horses stop to see him. Newt’s sure the one on the front is of royal blood, just by the horse he’s on, the clothes and the three guards behind him.

The man’s mismatched eyes stare at Newt with such fascination, the redhead can’t help but blush to the tip of his ears.

Aurora moves closer to him, tense and Newt tries to calm her down.

“I have never seen someone as beautiful as you,” the man smirks and Newt has to look away, feeling like his face is burning. “Tell me, pretty… Are you lost?”

Newt shakes his head.

“I was… uhh… heading home, actually.”

The man chuckles.

“I’m King Gellert and I’m at your service, beautiful. Would you like me to take you home?”

A king. Probably one of the many that decided to attend his parents’ ball.

“I-I… It’s not that far away, my home I mean.”

“That’s wonderful, it means we’ll get there in a couple of minutes.”

Newt takes Gellert’s hand because he knows the King is not going to accept a _No_ for an answer.

The man makes him ride in front and Newt turns red (again) when he feels strong arms around his middle.

“Such a precious thing you are,” he whispers against the back of his neck.

***

When Newt gets back in the castle, Theseus almost jumps at him.

“Where were you? I was worried!” Theseus takes his face in his hands and kisses his forehead.

“In the forest with Aurora,” Newt says, deciding it’s better not to mention him anything that happened.

Besides, it’s not that important.

Theseus looks at him for a couple of seconds and then nods, more relaxed.

“Listen, little one, I got the solution to our problems,” he mumbles, looking over his shoulder, like he’s making sure no one else is listening. “I read the guest list; our parents are going to be busy the whole night and I offered myself to "chaperone” you so… I’ll make sure you can stay in the garden with Aurora during the celebration. Don’t dance or talk with anyone and you’ll be good.“

Newt is completely fine with the plan, he’s not good with people anyway and he definitely doesn’t want to get married. Although, he’s not sure why Theseus worries so much, he really doubts someone would ask his parents permission to court him after meeting him, he has never been interesting after all.


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same anon about Mary Poppins, I would love to see a story about the four being bankers who lost a some color in their lives but get lost in the fog, in which they meet a leary by the name of Newt, who helps them through the fog, while singing and giving them a show.

Lost in the fog. The four men are completely exhausted and tired of reading documents and numbers all day long they just want to go home.

“I told Gellert not to turn in that corner,” Percival growls and Albus rolls his eyes because the last thing they need is to jump at each other’s throat… again.

Theseus is already trying to find their way back, but it’s useless, the more they walk the less they see.

Gellert is already snarling at Percival when Albus sees a light; the four get closer and their eyes meet a beautiful pair of green ones.

Those eyes are shining as much as the lamp does and the four bankers can’t help but grin at the sight; the man is mesmerizing: reddish, soft curls and a lovely face covered in freckles.

“Hi! Are you lost?” He smiles and the four men feel like their cheeks are on fire.

They nod, too enthralled to talk yet.

“Well, then come with us!”

“Wait! Who are you?” Theseus mumbles, fascinated.

“I’m Newt and this is Daisy,” he says pointing at a dog that looks suspiciously like a wolf. “We’re going to help you get through the fog. Will you follow me?”

“I’ll follow those hips to Hell if I must,” Gellert whispers, although fortunately, Newt doesn’t seem to have heard him.

“Yes,” Albus blushes, trying to shake off the images Gellert’s words put in his head, but it seems impossible.

Now neither of them can’t take their eyes off Newt’s long legs and round butt; it’s really difficult to pay attention to the way with Newt moving those hips like that.

And it’s even worse when Newt starts to jump from one lamp to another, spinning around like he’s dancing… The lights on the street seem to get brighter.

He starts humming and the sound is so peaceful and relaxing.

“ _Let’s say you’re lost in a park… sure_ ,” Newt jumps in front of them, with a grin that should be illegal. “ _You can give in to the dark or you can trip a little light fantastic… with me_.”

And he winks at them. He has such a beautiful voice and moves in a way that is difficult not to stare at him.

Newt caresses Albus’s cheek and the man turns bright red at the touch.

“ _When you’re alone in your room, your choice is just embrace the gloom_ …” he grabs Percival by the tie to pull him close to him, but runs towards Theseus before Graves can take him in his arms. “ _Or you can trip a little light fantastic with me_.”

He keeps humming as he takes Theseus’s hand and spins right next to Gellert who tries to press his lips against Newt’s, but he just giggles and moves out of the way.

_For if you hide under the covers, you might never see the day._

It’s weird for all of them to hear themselves laughing and walking around the streets of London like nothing else matters but that moment with that beautiful leerie.

“Are you married, Newt?” Percival asks and the other three start protesting, guessing the man’s intentions.

Newt narrows his eyes at them and Daisy growls.

“I don’t like when you fight,” he says, sliding down the next lamp, making the bankers blush. “No, I’m not married.”

_But if a spark can start inside your heart then you can always find the way._

“We won’t argue again,” Albus says and Newt’s beautiful smile quirks up his lips one more time.

But the fog disappears and they all recognize the Cherry Tree Lane.

“Well… That’s it for me, I have to go,” Newt mumbles, looking a little bit sad.

“Wait!” All of them say at once, desperate.

“Will we ever see you again?” Theseus whispers.

Newt smirks.

“Maybe… If you get lost or if you need me again.”


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. I love your writing. I thing I read all of your work and still can't get enough. I was wandering if you could write something about Newt as Mother nature. I don't care about paring or AU. (Flower crown would be nice)

There are different gods on Earth, powerful enough to destroy entire continents in the blink of an eye and yet all of them bow before Mother Nature, Newt Scamander.

The sun watches him as he walks through forest and fields of flowers and the creatures feel the blessing of his presence in their hearts. He kisses Newt’s cheeks every morning and marvels at Nature’s beautiful freckles that shine like stars at night.

“Stop it, ‘Seus,” he giggles as the sun keeps kissing his curls and the sound is music in Earth’s ears.

“I was thinking about something blue this morning, Albus. What do you think?” Newt says and he chuckles when, instead of giving him a response, the wind starts weaving forget-me-nots into his hair.

The sea moves happily as Newt walks into its water; he smiles at Percival and the ocean is calm, allowing sailors to navigate through it peacefully because Nature makes his heart warm.

Gellert is the shy one and watches from afar, because Death is not supposed to touch something as pure as Newt. But he sends his gifts in the form of creatures, different kinds of animals coming back to life before Nature’s kind eyes.

Sometimes Newt sees him and smiles kindly at him, reaching out to before inviting him to sit close and listen to him sing; his sound is so powerful and mesmerizing that the other gods turn into their human forms to join them and the mortals dance and laugh to Nature’s soft voice.


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NRH: when ever somebody seems to be “a little too flirty” with Newt, Theseus is always the one who distracts Newt, Percival blances between making sure Newt does not notice and nobody dares to interfere/notice while Gellert scares the idiot who dared to flirt with Newt,&Albus is there to make sure Gellert doesn’t get carried away&to also support anything Gellert says since they work so well together. When things “clam down” Newt likes to remind his sometimes insecure husbands that he loves them

“You could sign my breasts, if you want,” the girl purrs and the four men standing next to Newt look like they’re about to growl.

Ever since Newt published his book (that turned out to be a success) people have started to approach him when he’s in London. They all know he’s always been beautiful, but it seems like fame has increased his attractiveness because his “fans” start ogling him like his husbands are not there.

Perhaps people have no idea he’s taken and that’s why they need to do something about it.

They need to let people know that Newt belongs to them and they’ll make them pay if they dare to touch him.

And that witch is just making them see red; she’s flirting and getting close to Newt, pretending to be interested in getting a signature for the book she bought, but then starts saying things like that while making eyes at him.

“I’m sorry, but that’ll be a waste, you’ll have to wash it eventually,” Albus says, smiling at the girl with a gesture that can’t fool anyone; he’s fuming and manages to make the girl gasp.

Gellert is so proud.

Fortunately Newt is not paying attention because Theseus is already distracting him by making Pickett mad and the magizoologist is already trying to calm the bowtruckle down.

Percival is “helping” the magizoologist by blocking Newt’s view and finally the girl realizes she has just screwed up when Gellert takes a step closer and glares at her with his mismatched eyes.

“He is ours,” he growls in a way that makes the poor witch shiver in fear. “If you try to touch, flirt or even blink in his mere direction, I'll–”

“Gellert, please,” Albus puts a hand over his shoulder and the dark lord stops baring his teeth at her.

“You’ll regret it,” he says and the witch nods, right before running away.

When Pickett relaxes, he tells everything that happened to Newt (because the bowtruckle was paying attention) and the magizoologist just rolls his eyes.

“You’re so silly, you don’t have to be jealous,” he assures them, kissing every single one on the lips. “Because I only love you four and that is not going to change.”

They promise it won’t happen again, but Newt seriously doubts it because they have made that same promise before.

Although he loves all of them anyway.


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the manager! Newt story arc - prompt - the band and Newt are at a party for the record label and the guys witness another band and/or record label trying to poach Newt away and the guys being all possessive and territorial..

It’s a party; they’re supposed to be having the time of their lives because they just released a new record and they’re sure Newt is gonna notice they’re trying to woo him.

Well… perhaps they’re being a little bit optimistic in that aspect, but Newt looks absolutely gorgeous at the moment and he is completely theirs.

Although some people don’t have that clear yet. Like the two MACUSA’s vocalists, making eyes at Newt while Allison, the girl, tries to make him look at her breasts.

“I’m going to kill them,” Gellert growls. “What do they think they’re doing?”

Albus tries to calm him down, although he’s not feeling particularly relaxed either, because he has found out, since he met Newt, that he could also be quite possessive sometimes.

“I’ve heard they’ve been looking for a new manager,” Theseus informs, trying not to crush his glass of wine.

“Well they need to back off from _ours_ ,” Percival snarls and this time Gellert agrees with him completely.

Both of them have a terrifying look on their faces by the time the four approach the others, and all the members of the other band pale once they notice.

Albus takes Newt’s arm and pulls him gently closer to him. Theseus grins at the vocalists, but his gesture is as scary as Gellert and Percival’s frown.

“You seem to be having fun,” Albus comments. “What were you talking about?”

“They were offering me a job,” Newt says, completely oblivious. “I told Allison I was working with Deathly Hallows already. She didn’t know.”

“Of course she didn’t,” Gellert says through gritted teeth and the girl starts shaking.

“Come and dance with me, Newt,” Albus pulls the redhead away from the others and the manager waves a goodbye before following Albus.

The other three keep talking with MACUSA, but the conversation is short for the other band seems to have important business to attend to.

No one else tries to approach Newt for the rest of the night.


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I please have a Dark!Newt too, but this time, he was secretly dark and is much more dangerous then Grinderwald himself. When the four discover, Newt seduces them into joining his side. They try to resist, but they get to far down the rabbit hole.

“Newt, you can’t kill… people just like that,” Theseus says, as he tries to process what he just saw.

Newt torturing a person and killing them right in front of Theseus’s eyes. He’s an auror, he knows he’s supposed to arrest Newt and take him to the Ministry, but he’d never hurt his brother in any way.

Never.

And Newt probably knows because he turns around, just with the light coming from the wand lighting his smile. A smile that makes his knees weak.

“They deserved it, ‘Seus. They were hurting innocent creatures,” Newt says and Theseus knows he’s supposed to protest, to say something, but all sounds very reasonable coming from Newt’s sweet lips.

“But that’s what the law is for,” he protests, although it’s difficult to concentrate when Newt puts his arms around his neck.

Does he know Theseus terrible secret? Does he know he’s in love with him?

“The law doesn’t care about magical creatures,” he whispers, right before kissing Theseus on the lips.

And Theseus is gone, just like that. He kisses back and doesn’t care about anything else.

***

“I want you on my side,” Newton smiles and Gellert would’ve laughed at him if he was anyone else.

But he’s Newton Scamander and Gellert has become quite obsessed with him. Rosier tells him he’s in love, but he can’t be, he’s a dark lord.

“Perhaps you should join me instead,” he says, but he asks his followers to leave and pretends he doesn’t see Vinda rolling her eyes at him.

“I need you, Gellert,” that sounds wonderful, but it’d be better if they were in bed together. “Please?”

He’s doomed.

***

Percival joins the other two a couple of days after; Newt decided to go to New York and found a very handsome auror while he was trying to get rid of a man.

The Director was supposed to arrest him, but he never stood a chance against Newt.

Newt talked to him; he told him everything was to protect the creatures he loved, to make a better world for them.

And that lovely man had him on his knees; Percival couldn’t do anything but surrender to Newt’s enthralling words and kisses.

***

Albus is always one step ahead of everyone else, so when Newt decides to pay him a visit, the professor knows what’s going on already.

When he found out, he thought about trying to convince Newt of stopping, but he knew it would be useless. There was also the little problem of his love for him; he had been in love with him for a couple of years and it was pointless to fight his own feelings.

So when Newt arrives, Albus is already prepared to say yes to anything Newt has to say.

“You’re so kind, Albus,” the magizoologist is completely delighted, assuring him they’re going to be happy together.

The five of them.

And if he’s honest with himself, Newt’s right, he’s never been so happy.


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A NRH story! Newt wear sunglasses because if anyone looks into his eyes, they will be enthralled by him immediately.
> 
> (Except in this case Newt wears normal glasses with a special charm over them so no one gets enthralled by his beautiful eyes)

“Remember, sweetie… if you’re with anyone that is not your father, your brother or myself, you have to wear this glasses, alright?” Newt remembers his mother constantly telling him as he prepares the enchantments needed for his new glasses.

He learns that when he’s three; a Veela gets mad at his mother for rejecting her and she curses Newt for that. She takes him and kisses both his eyelids and returns him home an hour later.

Nothing is ever the same after that; his family quickly finds out that Newt’s eyes seem to have the same effect on people that a normal Veela does: they all fall to their knees before Newt, sometimes doing ridiculous things to get his attention… Although some of them try to force him into marrying them, some of them try to kidnap him.

It’s a nightmare sometimes. So, since he was only a child, Newt had to wear a special glasses to stop people from getting enthralled.

Newt sighs and prepares himself to get out of the house; he tries not to think about bad experiences, but it’s inevitable. Although sometimes he has to use his curse in order to get out of a difficult situation, because they always seem willing to do anything for Newt when he’s not wearing his glasses.

But he doesn’t like it, he’d like for people to see him for who he truly is, he’d like for them to spend time with him with his glasses off, to finally have a normal conversation, without worrying about the curse.

Perhaps that’s why he loves spending time with his brother so much, because he’s part of his family and he’s not affected by the curse; Newt is just glad not to have to wear those when he’s with him.

“Where are you going, little one?” He mumbles, taking his hand.

“I have to go check on Hogwarts’s thestrals,” he answers, smiling kindly before stroking his face, watching as Theseus leans into the touch.

He always does.

“Be careful,” Theseus kisses him on the forehead, concerned. He doesn’t like when Newt gets out, especially if he has to stay in the Ministry.

“You shouldn’t worry so much about me.”

“I can’t help it,” he smiles, but there’s something sad about his gesture.

***

Albus likes to keep him company whenever he’s at Hogwarts, no matter if he has to be in the Forbidden Forest as well, hearing professor Kettleburn bad jokes.

That day Newt forgets about the spell that keeps the glasses on his face, and when Linda (the sick thestral) does a movement with her head, pushing Newt back a little bit, the glasses fall off his face.

He doesn’t close his eyes on time and both Kettleburn and Albus look at him directly and the Care of Magical Creatures professor is already grinning at Newt.

“I love you, you soft creature,” he starts getting closer, moving his body like someone drunk would do. “Give me a kiss!”

Albus petrifies him on time, frowning at the man.

“What is going on, Newt?” But the magizoologist can’t answer his question immediately, because he’s completely shocked that Albus is not affected at all.

Although he puts his glasses back on and tells him to lift the enchantment on Kettleburn. He goes back to himself as soon as Newt put the glasses back on.

However Kettleburn seems to be a little bit embarrassed of himself.

When they’re back at Albus’s office, Newt takes his glasses off (feeling completely happy to have found someone he can be himself with) and tells Albus the whole story.

“But you’re not affected,” he comments. “Why do you think that is?”

Suddenly, Albus looks flustered as he looks at the ground, cheeks turning slightly pink.

“I have a theory actually,” he admits. “But I’m not sure about that yet.”

He doesn’t tell him his theory though.

***

Newt finds Gellert Grindelwald (the dark lord finds him actually) while he’s dealing with some poachers; he gets hurt, but doesn’t even have the opportunity to use his enthralling eyes to stop them, because the dark lord starts killing them.

He’s absolutely furious.

Newt thinks he’s going to kill him too so he takes off his glasses to make him change his mind, but the dark lord doesn’t even blink when he looks at him in the eye.

“Let me see your wound, Newton,” he whispers, worried, and Newt offers him his arm without thinking, because he’s still puzzled by his reaction.

He’s immune too.

Grindelwald heals him and even though he seems to be worried and there’s a glimmer Newt doesn’t know how to describe, he doesn’t try to kiss Newt once.

It’s so refreshing; Newt is happy, but then realizes he shouldn’t be, because there are bodies around them.

So he goes, ignoring Grindelwald’s hurt expression.

***

It’s his demiguise’s fault that time. Newt’s taking care of him inside Percival’s office, because the wizard is kind to him and has allowed him to keep an eye on some of his creatures inside of his office.

The creature is just having fun; it turns invisible and visible so Newt can look for him, while Percival pretends to be reading a report, but his lips are constantly quirking up.

The demiguise takes Newt’s glasses off his face and the magizoologist is right in front of the Director, who’s looking right at him.

He’s waiting for the inevitable declarations of love, but nothing happens and Newt’s completely delighted to have found someone else he could spend time with without worrying about his curse.

***

He keeps spending time with them all, even with the dark lord himself. Grindelwald keeps saving magical creatures and bringing them to him so of course Newt starts to like him.

Although he hasn’t found out why those men are immune to him; Albus hasn’t say anything about his theory yet.

“Well… I have one, sweetie. Do you want to hear it?” Queenie says with a smile on her face, she hands him a cup of tea and sits next to him on the couch.

“Of course.”

“It doesn’t affect them because they’re already in love with you,” she says and then adds: “Even your brother, although in his case is because he’s directly related to you. But he’s in love with you as well.”

Newt waits for her to tell him it’s a joke and when she doesn’t, he blushes.

“No, they can't–”

“Yes, they are.”

After the initial shock wears off, Newt starts seriously thinking about the situation.

Perhaps he should talk to them about it soon. Because… he likes them all and he wouldn’t want to have to choose.

“Maybe you don’t have to,” Queenie giggles, not even pretending she’s not listening.

Newt’s blush spreads down to his neck, but his heart beats happily in his chest.


	105. Chapter 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to do this to my cinnamon roll, but, Prompt: Thanos snaps his fingers and half of the population disappears. Gellert, a man who has killed many men in his past. Albus, a man who keep secrets for the "Greater Good". Percival, a man who hid behind a cold shell. Theseus, a man with a overbearing trait of protectiveness. They're still alive, just not in their hearts, for those were taken away when one man vanished.

He fades away… like dust. One minute he’s talking with Gellert in the living room, laughing; he’s happy and the dark lord takes him in his arms to kiss him, but then it happens; Newt starts to feel sick, he’s weak and pale and Gellert can’t fix it with magic.

Percival and Theseus apparate, they both kneel next to them, but they have no idea what’s going on and when Albus walks in the room he just collapses because it’s the first… the second time he doesn’t know how to fix something.

Newt vanishes with a smile on his face, looking up at all his husbands, he vanishes in silence because he’s too weak to say _I love you_ for the last time.

It’s an open wound, one that bleeds until there’s nothing left. The silence is unbearable and it’s ridiculous how quickly Newt faded away.

They had no plan, but they always thought what the others would do in case one of them died… But it never occurred to them it could be Newt.

It’s not supposed to happen. They’re the ones that should die first, because Newt can move on, Newt can survive. But they don’t know how to live without him.

“We won’t have to, we’ll bring him back with the Deathly Hallows,” Gellert says and that sounds actually like a blessing.

They’re desperate, they’d do anything to bring him back.

Their hearts are broken, but they’re still there, waiting for Newt to return.

They steal, they torture and they kill, because nothing else matters but to bring Newt back.

It doesn’t work and Theseus collapses, looking at Newt’s pictures, tears falling from his eyes as he screams in pain. Gellert gets out, with all the power he possesses now and starts hunting down poachers and killing them.

Albus doesn’t go back to Hogwarts, the pain is too much to handle.

Percival spends his time interrogating (torturing) poachers more than he should and then goes back to the others to remember his sorrow.

To keep bleeding.

They start fading away too, not physically, but their hearts bleed until they’re empty and they all begin to lose control of themselves.

Half of the population disappeared and there are more people like them, mourning and yet they consider unfair that Newt had to be the one to go.

But they’re going to try to ease their pain by making people suffer too, because they cannot be the only ones crying. They need to get rid of some people in order to build a world where magical creatures can roam around free, because that’s what Newt wanted.

It doesn’t matter what they’ll have to do in order to make Newt happy, even though he’s not with them anymore.


	106. Chapter 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NRH reacting to finding out Newt is a virgin bc "some beasts can sense it and it helps me gain their trust and plus no one wants me"

It’s difficult for a wizard to try to court another that seems to be completely oblivious to his advances, but it’s absolutely a nightmare for four wizards to woo the same oblivious man.

At first they tried to sabotage each other, but then they realized it was better for all of them to work as a team instead of fighting over him. They wanted to make him choose, but then they thought it’d be better if they just dated him at the same time.

That was days ago and Newt is still clueless. Albus helps him with his notes on magical creatures all the time, taking Newt’s hand in his while they both sit next to each other on the couch.

Theseus teaches him how to dance in the living room while the others enjoy the view; Newt spinning around and just being completely happy.

Gellert brings him magical creatures, lots of creatures for Newt to take care of like the loving Mummy he is.

Percival makes all kinds of food and pastries for them (always Newt’s favourites) and likes to make sure the magizoologist has eaten properly every single day.

They’re not sure if Newt hasn’t realized or just doesn’t mind at all, but by the end of the month they start practically living with him. They haven’t officially moved in, but they spend the majority of the day in there with Newt. Sometimes the magizoologist lets them stay at night.

And still Newt keeps telling them how good friends they are and they start to wonder if it’s a kind way of rejecting them or not.

They like to be with him and it doesn’t matter if he only wants them to be his friends, they still enjoy his company.

They usually help him feed his creatures and one day Gellert brings an unicorn that starts huffing at him the moment she wakes up. Actually, she doesn’t seem to trust any of them besides Newt.

“Don’t worry, it takes a while for unicorns to trust anyone that is not a virgin,” he says, stroking the creature’s muzzle, ignoring the shock in the four men behind him.

“Are you a virgin?” Theseus squeaks. “I’ve always assumed–”

“How?” Percival mutters. Neither of them can’t believe such a gorgeous creature has still not received a lover’s touch.

Newt blushes, looking away. He makes sure the unicorn is okay before walking towards them shyly.

“Well… some of my creatures can sense it, besides… no one wants me anyway.”

“Are you kidding me?” Gellert blurts out, trying not to pull his hair.

The other three are thinking exactly the same.

Newt looks at him in confusion and Albus gets closer, putting a kind, gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Baby, we’ve been trying to court you for the past month. All of us want you.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Newt mumbles, cheeks turning into a darker shade of red. “I thought you were being friendly.”

Theseus sighs, while Percival just says: “We are not just being _friendly_ , Newt.”

“We’d like to ask you on a date,” Albus smiles, looking as hopeful as the others.

“All of you?”

“Yes,” Gellert is the first to kiss him, pressing his lips on the back of his neck. “And after the date, if you’re willing…”

He mentions something about all of them worshipping Newt’s naked body with their lips and the magizoologist thinks it’s a great idea.

“I–I’d like that,” he stammers, shivering as he notices the hungry look in the four wizards’ eyes.


	107. Chapter 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls AU please!

It’s Theseus fault, actually. For a couple of reasons.

His first mistake is to accept Percival Graves’s invitation to spend the summer in his house in Gravity Falls.

But Newt seems happy because the house is almost in the middle of the woods and he walks in the forest every day to look for different kinds of creatures and study them.

The problems start when his dear _friend_ Percival begins to pay a little too much attention to Newt and although the magizoologist seems to be completely oblivious, it just makes Percival try even harder to woo him.

Then Theseus finds that weird journal when he’s helping Newt look for the creatures he wants to study and that’s when the weird stuff starts to happen.

Theseus thinks the journal is just a very original attempt to write a novel and the author, Albus Dumbledore, has a lot of imagination, because he talks about magical creatures and demons and unexplored dimensions people has no idea of.

But Newt finds an unicorn during one of his adventures in the woods and occamys and demiguises, just like the journal describes.

His brother it’s in heaven; he absolutely loves the place and starts working on his own notes on that creatures.

It’s a shame the journal is not complete, because Theseus would love to read more about professor Dumbledore’s investigation. He’d like to read more about that demon he mentions so much: Gellert Grindelwald. Albus assures in his journal the demon has knowledge in many things about the universe and is able to grant wishes of any kind.

Theseus looks at Newt through the window laughing with Percival and wonders…

He’s tempted.

But he doesn’t summon him until days later, when Newt agrees to go out with Percival Graves. He’s sad and feels like his brother is forgetting him so he tries the words of the spell.

And it works, although the demon in front of him looks very much like a man with mismatched eyes.

“I’m Gellert Grindelwald, tell me what you wish the most and I’ll give it to you.”

“I want my brother to love me like I do,” Theseus blurts out without thinking and immediately feels bad about it. He really wants Newt to fall in love with him, but he wouldn’t do anything like that. It wouldn’t be real. “No! I just… I actually–I want him to be happy.”

Grindelwald looks around and finds a picture of Newt, he stares at it in a way it makes Theseus feel a little bit worried for a second.

“He’s a beauty,” he comments, fascinated. “Fine, I’ll grant you your wish, but you owe me, alright?”

“What do I owe you?”

“Oh, I’m not sure what to ask for right now,” Gellert smirks and part of Theseus has the feeling that he’s lying. “Something from this world would be nice, like this pen or maybe a book. I’m not sure.”

Theseus makes another mistake and thinks the demon is only going to ask for a small object.

Gellert offers him his hand.

“Is it a deal then?”

“It’s a deal,” Theseus mumbles and both their hands look like they’re on fire (blue flames everywhere on their skin) but it’s just for a moment.

“I’ll come back,” Gellert promises but he doesn’t say when.

Then the accident in the secret basement happens and Newt and Theseus find out the house actually belonged to a man that got lost in another dimension.

Albus Dumbledore himself, the man whom Percival used to work with.

Because Percival has been hiding things to them this whole time.

He takes the journal from Theseus hands and tells him it’s dangerous to have something like that with him.

Newt helps the man sit on the couch, manages to calm him down and starts making sure he’s not injured.

It takes just a couple of days for Albus to start bumping into everything whenever Newt is around.

He grins and stares with a besotted smile at the Newt, one that begins to irritate both Percival and Theseus.

He then notices something on the pages and looks at Theseus in panic.

“You didn’t summon Gellert, do you?”

Theseus doesn’t answer and Percival seems furious.

“What have you done?”

But Gellert appears in the middle of a circle of blue fire and says: “I have come to get what you owe me. I want your brother.”

Newt has the time to look at him in confusion, before falling asleep in Gellert’s arms.

And the demon takes him with him, just like that. In the blink of an eye.

“We’ll have to go to the other side to get Newt back,” Albus says.


	108. Chapter 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie always has so many fantastic advice for Newt :) Can you think of another one? And do RH reactions please :>

“You know, sweetie. Once in a while people must change their look,” Queenie says, running her fingers through Newt’s soft hair. “I think you should let your hair grow or you could let me help you with a spell. You’ll look fantastic.”

The magizoologist glances at the mirror, narrowing his eyes at his own reflection.

“I don’t know…”

“Well, if you don’t like it, you can just cut it again.”

Newt sighs, thinking about all those times his mother suggested he’d look great with longer hair.

“I suppose you’re right,” he presses his lips together and Tina rolls her eyes, sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. “What do you think, Tina?”

“That my sister wants to kill your boyfriends,” she comments without looking up from whatever she’s reading.

Newt tilts his head, bewildered.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t mind her, honey,” Queenie takes out her wand while she keeps stroking Newt’s curls with the other. “Will you let me do it?”

“Alright.”

“Great! You won’t regret it, sweetie!”

***

They’re waiting for Newt in the living room, sometimes the magizoologist comes back late and they try not to feel jealous of the Goldstein sisters, but sometimes it’s inevitable.

Although they completely forget about it when they see him walking in the house. Newt’s hair has grown, his soft, reddish curls now reach his shoulders, making him look even more beautiful.

Now he looks more like a Veela than ever, so exquisite, so enthralling that they all forget to function properly.

Theseus is the first to choke.

“Are you alright?” Newt looks at his brother and then at Gellert, who’s basically gaping at him. A little bit insecure, he starts touching his hair, pulling it a little bit, which just makes things incredible worse for them. “You don’t like it?”

“We love it,” Albus is the first to react, followed by Percival.

“You’re breathtaking.”

Newt smiles, a blush spreading from his cheeks to his neck. He has no idea that while Albus and Theseus are already thinking about running their fingers through it or weaving flowers into it, Gellert and Percival are fighting to keep their expressions neutral because suddenly everything they can think of is how much Newt will moan if they pull that hair while they’re… in _bed_ with him.


	109. Chapter 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love your writing so much, I turn to it for comfort and a good read. I just went through something that broke my heart, and I wonder if you can write how Newt realizes after all his problems (personal or school) now has 4 lovely husbands who have helped make him better. I hope you know how much your writings help people like me 🦌

Sometimes Newt remembers some of his classmates used to mock him because he loved magical creatures more than talking about quidditch or transfiguration like the others did.

But then he listens to Albus’s lovely voice as he reads to him and Newt cuddles with him, smiling when the professor presses a kiss on his curls.

Sometimes he remembers when he heard people in the Ministry talking about how hard it had to be for Theseus to have a brother like him, but then Theseus hugs him from behind, breathing happily Newt’s scent.

Some people say it’s a waste of time to hear at someone like him talk about magical creatures, but he reminds himself there are many people that actually enjoy knowing more about them… And he lets himself be pulled onto Gellert’s lap, while the dark lord nuzzles his neck and whispers how much he loves him.

It’s hard to forget the scars left inside him, to forget when people talk about him as if he isn’t there, but it gets better each time he wakes up in Percival’s arms and the wizard pulls him closer to him in his sleep, constantly mumbling Newt’s name lovingly.

They have helped Newt a lot to feel better about himself, to feel confident, to ignore what other people say and think about what he wants.

It’s one of the many reasons he loves them. He also loves the adoration he finds in his eyes every time they stare at him. And the fact that his own body can fit perfectly against each of them.

Against all of them; in the middle of the couch with Albus and Gellert at both his sides or when he’s preparing more of his notes, head over Theseus lap while Percival caresses his legs or the stockings if he’s wearing them.

Being with them makes his heart feel warm again.


	110. Chapter 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NRH smut maybe?: Newt has fox ears and a tail and the base of his tail is an extremely erogenous zone. So Newt is just sitting with his boyfriends and someone is massaging down his back and suddenly Newt ears lower as lets out a loud moan,eyelashes fluttering as they start massaging the base of his tail. The rest of the harem is basically drooling. All the members take advantage of this fact in many different situations and Newt absolutely loves it.

The sound that Newt lets out is absolutely precious; Gellert is sitting on the couch next to him and while he is trying to approach him, he accidentally touches the base of his fluffy tail and Newt’s ears move back as he moans out loud; his other three boyfriends stop what they’re doing to stare at him and the magizoologist face turns bright red.

“I’m s-sorry, I suppose my… tail is sensitive,” he explains, he’s still getting used to his fox-like ears and his tail since that accident with the spell left him like that. He’s just waiting for the potion to be ready so he can get back to normal.

His boyfriends find it adorable… Well, actually they also find it really hot right now.

“Really? How sensitive?” Gellert tries to make an innocent expression, but only Newt would believe him; his eyes are glimmering with mischief and lust as he touches Newt’s tail again.

“Oh, please!” He throws his head back, whimpering. “Gellert!”

It’s just the beginning. Now that they know, there’s nothing that can stop them from trying themselves.

Albus likes to stroke that long tail when he’s kissing Newt, sometimes he just sits him on his desk, marveling at how needy and red Newt can get just with a simple touch.

Theseus has learned how to pull that tail to make Newt rub himself against him while British auror is hugging him from behind. He makes the most lovely sounds he has heard.

“Maybe you should keep it,” Percival growls, biting Newt’s soft neck as he plays with the tail, making Newt whimper again before he pushes him gently towards the bed.

“I can’t keep it, it doesn't–ah!”

Now… when they all take him at once, it’s completely overwhelming for Newt, it’s so much pleasure coming from different parts of his body.

Gellert bites the tip of his fox-like ears, Albus kisses the back of his neck while Theseus pulls his tail and the dark lord makes enough room for Percival to kiss and lick his thighs.

It’s too much, but Newt loves it.


	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Can we have some NRH with the kids? I miss them somehow :3

When Newt comes back home that time, it’s Nanna the first of his children that welcomes him and wraps herself around him.

Now, all of children act like that, especially when he comes back from a long trip, but somehow this time is different, this time there’s sorrow in Nanna’s mismatched eyes.

“What is it, Nanna?” But the girl just shakes her head, pressing herself closer against him.

“Nanna saw something about Mummy! She saw him with blood!” Galahad admits and the girl glares back at him.

“You’re the worst twin brother ever!” She huffs, tearing up. She flees from the room before Newt can take her in his arms though.

But of course, the others hear and they all start to cry and sob, worried about their Mummy.

“I don’t want Mummy to get hurt!” Apollo pouts, like he’s about to burst into tears.

Newt tries to explain nothing is going to happen, although they don’t seem to believe him. Fortunately their Dads walk in the room. Gellert goes after Nanna, who’s hiding under her bed, and kindly talks to her about her visions, about how not all of them are destined to come true.

“Your Dads and I love your Mummy and we’ll never let anything happen to him, alright?” He assures before taking her in his arms and going back to the living room with her.

The kids seem to have relaxed a little bit, especially after listening to Albus, who patiently explains to them that all of them have nothing to fear if they take care of each other.

Percival comes back in the right moment to bring the pastries he brought from Uncle Jacob’s bakery and Theseus starts making a fort in the living room with blankets and pillows.

“We all are sleeping here tonight, but only tonight, alright? Tomorrow everyone goes back to their respective rooms.” He tells the children who immediately start cheering while Artemis and Ariana jump happily.

Newt smiles fondly, looking at his family together, having a good time, laughing and grinning like it’s the best day of their lives.

Perhaps it is.


	112. Chapter 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a story in which NRH from the past, before they all meet or fall for Newt, and travel to future to see that they all married and have children. It would also be a bonus if one of the four faints.

“What are you doing here?” Percival is about to fight Gellert, but Albus steps in the middle of the two while Theseus takes the Director by the sleeve.

“Wait. There’s something unusual about this; we need to figure out what’s going on here. I bet when you woke up this morning you didn’t plan on apparating outside Newt Scamander’s house, right?” Albus starts to reason with the American auror and it actually makes him relax a little bit.

Gellert frowns and looks around, glancing at the window; he had no idea that was the magizoologist’s house.

“How do you know this is where my little one lives?” Theseus narrows his eyes at the professor.

“He was my student and now it’s a very good friend,” Albus says, ignoring the way Theseus is glaring at him or the way Gellert frowns at him too.

What does Newt Scamander have that is so special to Albus?

“Really?” Percival says, curious. “Is this where your little brother lives?”

“I didn’t plan to come here either,” the dark lord comments and he feels something familiar about the situation…

Then, Albus walks towards the house while Theseus follows him angrily and the other two do the same because they just want a place to stay while they think what they’re gonna do.

But then, as a couple walks in front of the house, they realize they cannot be seen.

And then Gellert understands why everything seems so familiar.

“It’s like one of my visions, although here somehow we’re watching as it occurs,” he tries to explain.

“You think this is the future?” Percival asks, intrigued.

“Yes, I think it is.”

Theseus tries to get inside the house, but magic doesn’t seem to work at the moment and when he makes an attempt to knock, his hand gets through the door, like it’s just made of thin air.

He walks inside, a little bit alarmed and the others follow him close.

Newt is sitting on the couch, looking so relaxed and just… beautiful while he’s reading some of his notes.

“Little one?” Theseus mumbles, but the magizoologist doesn’t seem to be able to hear nor see his brother.

Gellert is just fascinated with the man’s beauty, he hadn’t noticed that before.

Well… maybe Albus has a point and Newton Scamander is that interesting after all.

Then, as incredible as it sounds, he sees himself walking down the stairs and taking him in his arms, making Newton giggle.

It’s quite surprising, but not something unpleasant; Newton is beautiful and Gellert, the other one seems to be embarrassingly in love with him.

Newton kisses him on the lips and Theseus starts to growl.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He snarls. “This cannot be real.”

“It’s the future,” says Gellert, satisfied, but then it gets better as Albus (another one) apparates in the living room and kneels in front of Newt before taking one of his hands in his and kissing it.

“You look gorgeous today, baby” the other Albus says and the present one blushes to the tip of his ears.

But then Percival and Theseus (from the future) return to the house and Newt greets them both with a kiss on the lips.

The present Director is almost gaping at the scene. But he looks pleasantly surprised.

Theseus feels weirdly satisfied as he watches his other self do something he always wanted: kiss his little one on the lips.

“So… You said this is the future, right?” He asks the dark lord. He tries not to let the others know how much he wants it to be true, but they notice anyway.

“Yes, it is.” He breathes and then his mismatched eyes glimmer with determination as he adds: “We’ll make sure of it.”

“And the kids?” The other Theseus asks while the present Percival mouths a ‘What?’

“They’ll be here now that you brought pastries,” Newt chuckles fondly and the present and future four wizards swoon at the beautiful sound.

Then five kids run downstairs, referring to them as their Dads and Newt as “Mummy” and present Gellert laments not having the fortune of seeing that man pregnant; so round and beautiful…

But he will see him like that.

“Five children?” Present Percival mumbles, still in shock, while the Albus watching everything seems to be pleasantly fascinated, he almost tears up when he sees his future self calling an adorable little girl “Ariana.”

“Five kids?” Percival repeats with a smile, but seems to be too much for him and he just… faints and Gellert rolls his eyes.

Then, the beautiful scene disappears and they all go back to the Present.

***

They contact each other a month later, because they need to make a plan so everything comes true.

“We should start wooing him right away,” Percival says, looking desperate to get what he already considers his family.

Fortunately, Gellert is ready for that step; he’s been helping his beautiful magizoologist to save magical creatures for the past weeks and Newton is not afraid of him anymore.

“I’ll take you to his house,” Theseus says, eyes shining in anticipation as Albus starts grinning from ear to ear.

But when Newt opens the door and sees the four men there with different types of flowers in their hands, the magizoologist just frowns, confused.

“What are you doing here?”

Well… perhaps it’s going to be a little bit more complicated than they initially thought it’d be.


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a series with Newt in the Pokémon universe with his crazy harem?

Newt doesn’t catch Pokémon, he looks for the ones that are hurt or need help somehow and after being a couple of minutes with the man, the Pokémon follow him willingly.

He’s a legend; they say he doesn’t use them to battle and he always refuses to fight the trainers he meets along the way. Instead, he tries to encourage trainers to let their Pokémon go so they can be free.

Instead of using Poké Ball, Newt convinced professor Albus Dumbledore to create a special case that could expand inside so Newt’s Pokémon can have enough space to be happy while he’s taking care of them. Albus didn’t hesitate because honestly he’s in love with Newt and he’d do anything for him.

Theseus follows him almost everywhere and helps him take care of them; on their way to New York they find a detective that’s looking for Gellert Grindelwald, a Pokémon master that wants to catch the most powerful ones in order to control Europe.

And Percival Graves, as most of the men and women that meet Newt long enough, fall in love with him much to Theseus’s displeasure.

Gellert hears about this beautiful man that’s capable of taming any Pokémon he encounters and he wants him for himself… at first. But a couple of encounters and a disappointed look in Newton’s eyes makes him reconsider his plans.

Sure, he still thinks Europe needs to be under his control, but he’s sure they can receive help from his Pokémon instead of just using them. He’s sure he can convince Newton to join him, because that way they can free other Pokémon and forbid people from making them battle against each other.

So, instead of going after Newton to capture him, Gellert starts sending him Pokémon so Newton can take care of them.

And Newt loves it. He starts trusting Gellert, despite of his brother’s warnings.

Quickly, Gellert becomes the fourth member of Newt’s _friends_ , and as the others do, he also tries to court the oblivious man.

None of them seem willing to let him go, so they quickly agree to share.

They just need Newt to notice.


	114. Chapter 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where the nrh are four roommates and newt's the ghost that's haunting their loft

“Are you sure?” Gellert whispers, right before opening the door. Although it’s not exactly necessary, they all have heard the noises and sometimes cries coming from their loft.

None of them have looked inside before, not since they all moved in that house at least.

“Yes, it’s coming from the attic,” Theseus says. “Sometimes I think it’s someone calling out my name.”

“Well, I think it’s time,” Albus interrupts and he walks in first, followed by Percival.

What they find in there is not terrifying or scary. They find something beautiful.

For a brief moment, three of the men in there are fooled by the man’s smile and the shy way he says “Hello” because he looks just so alive and entrancing and nothing like all those ghosts they’ve seen in movies.

He’s different. He’s so different that at first, three of them are completely fooled and think that, somehow, a beautiful man has managed to get inside their house.

“Newt!” Theseus sobs before jumping into his arms and he hugs… nothing. His body gets through Newt like it’s just thin air.

“Newt?” Percival narrows his eyes, confused. “Isn’t that the name of your brother? The one that…”

“Yes,” Theseus nods, looking at his little one, heartbroken. “He died.”

“How is this possible then?” Albus asks, intrigued. It’s weird, but none of them are scared, although it helps a lot that the ghost “haunting” their loft is actually gorgeous.

“I died a year ago,” Newt explains. “But I haven’t been able to cross and I don’t know why, I’ve been trying to reach you, but it seems I can only appear in the places where my stuff is being kept.”

“I’m sorry for keeping everything here, but looking at your things hurt me every time and I–”

“It’s okay,” Newt tells his brother, touching his cheek; Theseus doesn’t feel his fingers, but he thinks he can feel… something. It’s like warm air caressing his skin. “Would you help me cross?”

He promises, in fact, they all do because Newt is kind and sweet and he needs their help. Gellert stays quiet, watching the scene, watching as they all introduce themselves to that beautiful man. And, the thing is, Gellert has the feeling that they won’t be able to keep that promise… And he’s always right when he has one of those feelings.

They leave Newt’s stuff all over the house so he can apparate wherever he pleases while they try to find a way to help him.

Albus teaches him how to dance, even though it’s a little bit difficult at first because he can’t actually grab Newt, but they manage.

Percival likes to make Newt laugh, just to watch him blush (because of course their cute ghost can blush) or just spend time with him in the study room, reading him books about animals.

Theseus curls up next to him on the bed like when they were kids, even though the only thing he feels it’s like something warm lying next to him while he looks into Newt’s eyes. It’s more than enough.

Gellert is the only one that knows what’s going on, but he drowns willingly in the way Newt smiles at him, in the way he chuckles, almost fascinated whenever Gellert tells him something in German.

They fall in love so easily and they don’t even fight the warm feeling in their hearts.

They also don’t forget their promise, but they pretend they do sometimes. Because Newt must not know, but they have changed their minds.

They want him to stay.


	115. Chapter 115

“I don’t understand!” Newt laments as he shivers, shirt completely wet. He tells Percival what happened. “I lost my wand and I couldn’t reach out to it with wandless magic!”

It has never happened something like that to him, especially when he’s taking care of the kelpie, although he was feeling more tired than other days.

“Because you were freezing, sweetheart. You still are,” Percival kisses both his hands while Gellert finds Newt’s wand and Theseus and Albus go back with a couple of towels with them.

“That’s not necessary, I c-can do it myself. Gellert, p-please give me my wand,” Newt starts feeling the cold in his bones. But the dark lord only helps Percival to take off Newt’s shirt.

“I think it’ll be better if we do it without magic this time,” Albus smiles as he stands behind Newt and starts towel drying his hair and when Theseus covers his back with the other Newt begins to feel a lot better.

“I’m always fascinated by your freckles, little one,” Theseus touches Newt’s neck and the magizoologist can’t help but giggle.

“But why can’t we use magic,” he says, curious, even though he’s very much enjoying being taken care of like that.

“Because it’s more fun this way, Liebling,” Gellert assures, kissing his chest.

Newt rolls his eyes, but decides to focus on the way Albus starts kissing him.

When he’s finally dry they decide to use magic to put him some dry clothes on and Percival takes him in his arms to the living room and sits him on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Then two of his boyfriends; Percival and Albus, sit next to him, while Gellert sits at his feet and Theseus starts caressing the back of his neck and kissing the top of his head.

They spend a lovely evening together, cuddling and hugging Newt while the magizoologist giggles, thanking Merlin for having them as his boyfriends.


	116. Chapter 116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get a story where Newt is a new police recruit?  
> (kind of b99 au)

The new recruit changes absolutely everything in the Department, at least according to Tina Goldstein, because her sister is constantly telling her that she’s just overreacting.

She’s pretty sure she’s not.

Because… Newt Scamander is transferred to the same unit as his step brother is and Theseus turns into an overprotective idiot that is more focused on his little one than on his own cases.

Then their Captain, Percival Graves (who Tina used to think it was the most strict, serious man she had ever met) bumps into his own desk when Newt walks in to introduce himself.

Albus spends his day trying to get Newt to talk to him, despite that Tina growls at him to get back to work because Newt is in fact _her partner_ thank you very much and they all have work to do.

Gellert looks him from afar, pretending he doesn’t care at all and yet grinning from ear to ear when Newt asks him something about a case.

Then it gets worse when the four decide to court him at the same time and Tina swears all the chocolates, jewelry and just gifts in general are giving her headaches because Newt just doesn’t get it.

“But they’re getting better at their jobs,” Queenie says, painting her nails behind her desk.

“Well… I guess you’re right,” Tina admits, reluctantly.

They’ve been capturing drug dealers and poachers, stopping bank robberies and returning pieces of art to museums and all they can think of is how impressed Newt will be once they tell him.

Even Graves calls Newt to his office to “tell him something important” and it’s just him trying to ask him out or showing off his medals because at the end of the day even he wants to impress Newt more than anything.

Queenie believes it’ll get better once Newt chooses or starts dating them all.

The problem is that Newt is a sweet and oblivious little thing that has no idea what’s going on.


	117. Chapter 117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you watched Netflix Carmen Sandiego? If you have, here's a prompt. The four as master thieves, but none of them are as talented or elusive as "Der blaue Mann" (German for "The Blue Man"). They do not know his name, but what sticks out to them is that he returns valuable items, by stealing from other thieves, and is never caught. And that he wears a dark blue Cordovan Hat and trench coat.  
> ***  
> I haven’t watched it yet, but I can write something based on what you’ve told me.
> 
> Hope you like it, nonnie.

Gellert decides he’s had enough and calls the thieves he knows in order to solve the problem they have; their problem is a man with a blue coat.

Although he can’t believe the ten thieves he called actually came, because they’ve always been against each other, specially Percival, Theseus and Albus. But at least it means they’re willing to put their differences aside to work together this time.

None of them have actually seen the man, because he’s really that good; he finds the stolen pieces of art/money/jewelry and takes them back where they belong.

It’s really frustrating.

They find out _The Blue Man_ has a weakness for any kind of creature so they decide to steal a dog from a very rich family in order to “ask them for money” later.

The man comes at night; it’s impressive how he takes care of the security they decide to put outside the place; he leaves the guards unconscious in seconds.

Actually, Gellert thinks for a second, he doesn’t normally work with anyone, but the man is so good he could make an exception for him, although that’s probably what the others are thinking at the moment.

However, they have the feeling that he’d never accept something like that.

He’s so good he would’ve escaped without a problem if ten thieves weren’t waiting for him already.

It’s dark and it’s difficult see his face at first. He must know he’s trapped because his head turns around, like he’s looking for the closest exit. He has the little dog in his arms, and the thing trusts him already.

“Step into the light,” Percival orders and it’s the worst mistake of their lives. Because _The Blue Man_ is beautiful.

Theseus gasps when he sees the reddish curls and Albus blushes like a teenager when green eyes meet his.

Gellert asks for his name and the man looks back, shyly, and Gellert tries not to grin like an idiot in response.

“I’m Newt,” the man says.

“Nice little thing,” a thief called Dennis whispers. “Let’s have some fun with him first.”

Percival is pointing at his throat with a gun in just a second. Gellert doesn’t say it, but he’s glad he did it. And by the way Albus is glaring at Dennis and the snarl that comes from Theseus’s mouth they feel the same.

“You will never touch him,” Percival growls.

The other six look in confusion at them; betrayal written on their faces as four of the best thieves in the world move protectively around the man in the blue coat.

“I need to get him back to his family,” Newt mumbles looking at the four. “He needs his family.”

Albus sighs and they all feel exactly the same; they’re so screwed.

“Fine, you can go.”

The other six start protesting, but the four quickly immobilize them.

Newt disappears in the blink of an eye and he’s so… efficient they have the feeling he could’ve gotten out of there on his own, but he didn’t want to risk the dog.

Then, things change a… little bit. Albus, Theseus, Percival and Gellert start working together, although they don’t rob to get money or for the pleasure of it anymore, they do it to see Newt again.

Even though the man is a bit clueless, he at least seems to know that something’s going on. Because letting him go every single time is just too much of a coincidence.

The last time they do that, Newt kisses each of them on the cheek, making them blush.

“You’re good men,” Newt says and it’s ridiculous how good it feels to make him smile at them. “Maybe you can help me.”

It’s almost embarrassing how quickly they agree to that, but they forget about it as soon as they see Newt beam at them.

They’re doomed.


	118. Chapter 118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon: Newt stretches like a cat, making for some cute, or arousing, poses.

The problem is not the stretching, it’s the clothes Newt is wearing when he’s stretching in the morning. The problem is that his boyfriends are apparently not prepared to see beautiful, creamy skin so early in the morning.

“It’s too much to take before my first cup of coffee,” Percival always says, well… He’s not exactly complaining.

Gellert thinks the mention of lack of coffee is just an excuse to make them forget how clumsy he turns when Newton is stretching. Although if he’s being honest, he cannot actually say anything, because he’s not at his best when Newton does that.

It’s early in the morning and Newt’s hair is even messier than usual and he just jumps on the couch only to close his eyes for a couple of minutes right before he stretches on it.

Then the sweater he’s wearing starts revealing even more of those long legs of his. Or his round butt if they’re lucky enough.

Albus usually drops whatever he’s holding, because he’s too busy staring at Newt to think about anything else. Theseus freezes for a moment, but manages to control himself a lot better than the others (thanks to years of experience/torture).

Percival bumps into anything that’s on his way and Gellert almost sets the living room on fire once, because he completed forgot he was trying to do magic at the moment.

They’re still not sure how he manages to look cute and sexy at the same time, but that seems to be just Newt’s… thing.

And he seems to be excellent at it.


	119. Chapter 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you write the tri wizard tournament where the nrh try to save newt from the underwater challenge

(I had to change the order of the tasks for this fic)

***

It doesn’t take long for everyone to realize that the three champions are chasing after Newt Scamander, the oblivious boy whose brother follows everywhere and that certainly doesn’t take well at all when someone makes eyes at his little one.

At first, the three boys try to sabotage each other, but when it’s clear that none of them is going to get anywhere with Newt because of his brother and the clueless nature of the lovely boy, the three of them decide to make a team to distract Theseus Scamander.

They still fight with each other sometimes for Newt’s attention, but at least they have managed to become his friends, to Theseus’s irritation.

Newt is not pleased at all when he finds out about one of the tasks that involves “dangerous” creatures and actually he’s very much against the way the authorities have handled the Triwizard tournament in the past years as well.

However, he doesn’t have much time to voice his discomfort because he gets called to Dippet’s office and… no one sees him again after that.

Not Theseus at least, who basically turns into a desperate mess when he realizes Newt didn’t go back to Hufflepuff common room last night.

Newt’s new “friends” are too busy with the first task already to realize the redhead is gone. So Theseus spends part of the morning in panic until he’s taken to the headmaster’s office.

“He’s fine,” Dippet assures with a smile that doesn’t do anything to ease Theseus. “We needed him for the first task. It seems the three champions are quite taken with him already.”

The headmaster explains to Theseus that Newt is not at risk at all, that he’s asleep, but honestly, Theseus can’t quite believe his little one is okay after hearing words like _underwater_ or _rescue_.

“Don’t worry, the merpeople are taking care of him.”

_Don’t worry?_ His little one is in the Great lake and they don’t want him to worry.

He curses out loud and McGonagall looks back at him in horror.

“Mr. Scamander!”

“Sorry!” Although he’s already halfway outside, thinking about his brother.

***

When everyone is gathered around the lake, waiting for the champions to emerge (or at least one of them) with Newt in his arms, Theseus mumbles “fuck it,” does a quick spell to allow himself to breathe underwater and jumps into the lake.

He already knows the location of his brother; McGonagall told him in order to calm him down, not realizing he had planned to look for Newt himself.

He almost growls when he watches as Albus and Percival are trying to get to Newt first, while Gellert tries to slow down Percival with a spell. But Newt is still there, hair moving like a reddish halo around his head, eyes closed and looking so vulnerable that Theseus doesn’t hesitate and takes him by the arm to take him to the surface, the discussion the other three are having gives him enough time to reach the platform where the others are waiting.

McGonagall frowns, professor Kettleburn chuckles and Dippet just sighs when he realizes the student that “won” is not even a champion.

The three boys return to the surface and in their defense, they actually look sorry for having waisting so much time arguing rather than trying to save Newt.

Finally, the boy starts to wake up, cold, wet and confused by the concern in Theseus’s eyes.

“Are you okay, Newt?” Percival takes a few steps closer, but Theseus pulls Newt back against his chest almost fiercely.

“I’m fine,” the boy smiles and Albus sighs, visibly relieved while Gellert manages to take one of Newt’s hands and kiss it.

“I guess we’ll have to repeat the task,” Dippet comments and Theseus holds himself back from glaring at him.

“You cannot use Newt again, alright? Ever.”

Fortunately the headmaster and the three champions seem to agree with him.

Dippet looks amused, though.

That day Newt gets almost squeezed by four loving boys. His brother gets detention for a month, but he doesn’t seem to care at all.

And the whole school wonders when Newt is going to notice that the four boys have a huge crush on him.

Probably not anytime soon.


	120. Chapter 120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelnewt or RH (or even gen I’m not picky) prompt where Newt not only rescues abused beasts, but rescues and saves abused kids as well (from muggle and non muggle parents) he doesn’t really mean to keep adopting kids but what is he supposed to do? Leave them???

At first it’s just Newt, Credence and his creatures, although Theseus keeps insisting on helping him in everything he needs so he’s part of it as well; letting Newt and little eight-year-old Credence to move in with him.

It doesn’t take long for Credence to start calling him Mummy and the truth is that Newt likes it very much; Theseus notices as well, because he always comes from the Ministry, kisses every inch of Newt’s pretty face and tells him he’s “such a beautiful Mummy,” until Newt’s cheeks turn pink.

But then Amanda gets into their lives as well, a little girl with brownish, messy hair and dark eyes that absolutely adores Newt from the beginning.

She used to live with a group of traffickers that didn’t care about her at all. So Newt just took her with him as he did with Credence.

Albus helps Newt to get them both in Hogwarts a few years later, but also starts wooing Newt as well.

Then Newt finds little Emily in New York during one of Tina’s cases, but her boss finds out and tells Newt that he can’t just take the girl like that, there should be a process first…

“But it’ll take months,” Newt tells him, sorrow spreading in his green eyes. And Percival curses internally because it seems that a beautiful Mummy with red curls is his weakness. Who would’ve thought? “And you know they probably won’t let me have her because of my creatures.”

The girl hugs Newt’s leg while Amanda and Credence get closer, looking devastated.

Percival sighs in surrender.

“Fine, I’ll write you a document that’ll get me in so much trouble if someone finds out,” but then he blushes when Newt kisses him on the cheek as a _thank you_.

And then, because there’s no limit for how unprofessional one can be in a day, he adds: “Are you… single, Newt? Can I take you on a date?”

The man blushes to the tip of his ears, but before he can say anything, Amanda blurts out: “We have two Dads! But you can be our third Dad if you want to!”

Percival quirks up a dark brow at Newt whose face turns into a darker shade of red.

“Can I?” He asks with a smirk and that absolutely gets him a date.

When Gellert apparates in front of Newton Scamander (in the middle of a forest) is because he had seen the man a few times in his visions, but he couldn’t figure it out why.

Newton has three children behind him when Gellert arrives and when the magizoologist looks up at him with the most fierce glare he’s ever seen, Gellert knows he’s just too perfect not to keep.

“Credence, please take your sisters inside the case,” Newton tells the boy and Gellert hears a few confused “but why, Mummy?” and he can’t help but grin at the word. It absolutely suits him. “Now, Grindelwald… If you touch any of my children, I swear on my creatures, you will regret it.”

_Oh_ , Newton has just threatened him and he looks powerful, determined and so dangerous…

Gellert smiles, completely in love.

“I’d never hurt any of your babies, Newton.”

“Then why did you come?” The magizoologist looks at him suspiciously.

“To see you. You’re such a beautiful Mummy, aren’t you?” Gellert whispers and has the pleasure to see him blush before two of his boyfriends arrive. He disapparates before they realize what’s going on.

It’s difficult, but Gellert does manage to earn Newt’s trust, to Percival and Theseus’s horror. Albus is the only one that accepts him right away and convinces Newt that Gellert could turn into a very good and protective Dad.

And he is; poor of the soul that dares to lay a finger on any of those precious kids.

Because Gellert considers them his children too.


	121. Chapter 121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write a story base on that! Like the four just start fighting who is the better husband and Queenie or Tina threatens to call Newt.

Tina doesn’t want to have a headache, but she knows she’s going to get one if those four keep arguing in the living room.

Why did they choose her department to fight of all places? And why did Queenie think it was a good idea invite them over for dinner?

Tina just wants Newt to finish feeding his creatures already.

And all for what? Just because Grindelwald mentioned he was Newt’s favorite. Which was a complete lie and they all fell for it.

“I was the first, obviously I’m the favourite!” Theseus argues, making Percival growl and Albus roll his eyes.

“Queenie!” Tina narrows her eyes at her sister. She usually asks her to stop hearing everyone’s thoughts, but that’s a perfect moment to use her gift. “Do you have any idea how to make them shut up?”

“Don’t worry, Teenie. I got this,” she assures, grinning from ear to ear with Newt’s case in her hands. “Hey, guys!”

They stop for a moment, only to watch her leaving the case on the table.

“You know I’ll call Newt if I have to, please don’t make me do it,” she smiles innocently, like she’s not at all aware of the power that simple sentence has over them. “I’m pretty sure he will be very upset if he finds out you were fighting.”

It’s a miracle, Albus and Grindelwald sit on the couch peacefully, Graves offers to help Queenie with dinner and Theseus starts setting the table.

Tina makes a mental note to use that more often.


	122. Chapter 122

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse Bride story, four men run from their respective weddings. They meet each other and try to reassure one another. They practice their vows and place their rings on a unturned tree root. But it turns out to be something, or someone, else

He scares the hell out of them, coming from the earth like that; they know he’s dead, but part of them can’t quite believe it. That’s what happens to them for trying to avoid marriage; plenty of people get married and it doesn’t matter if they don’t actually love the person they’re marrying… It’s not like they’re going to find the love of their lives anyway.

“Let’s get out of here,” mumbles Theseus and Albus agrees, looking at the man with the white tuxedo dress and the wedding veil that makes impossible to see his face.

The problem is that he has the four rings on his pale elegant finger.

“Hi, gentlemen!” That voice is kind and sweet and doesn’t sound at all like a voice of a dead man. “Who is my husband? Who just married me?”

Then the man notices the four rings and gasps. They are about to go away (because marrying a dead man sounds just… crazy) when the man takes his veil off and… he’s just so beautiful.

His skin is abnormally pale, but it looks like he died recently, judging by how good he looks.

“I’m Newt Scamander,” he introduces himself with a breathtaking, shy smile. He looks down at his own hand and adds: “I don’t know what to do now. If there are four rings… Does that mean all of you–or maybe it doesn’t count as an official wedding?”

He’s so confused and flustered and he’s the cutest thing they’ve ever seen.

_Everything_ changes then, at least to the four men that have just begun to imagine how great would be to marry someone like him. But he’s not alive… They cannot marry him, can they?

Newt looks at them again, green eyes glimmering under the moonlight and he adds, softly and broken: “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Gellert is the first to take a step forward.

“Maybe one of us should marry you,” he says and Newt gives him the most beautiful smile in return.

“He’s right,” Percival clears his throat, walking towards Newt, mesmerized. “One of us should stay so the others go back to their lives.”

The four agree and Newt is just so happy to finally have someone to spend the eternity with.

“I’ll marry him,” the four of them say at the exact same time.

And that’s when the real problem starts.


	123. Chapter 123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you write about Newt walking the red carpet in a dress and winning an Oscar for the Juniper Accending or the Danish Girl. If not, it doesn’t hurt to ask.

“Oh, here comes Newt Scamander! Newt! Newt!”

These events are always overwhelming for Newt, especially because he’s shy and it’s the first time he decides to wear a dress in public. Fortunately, his four husbands are there to keep him company.

Percival intertwines their fingers together and Newt sighs, relieved to have those four men with him.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, Newt,” Albus mumbles in his ear and he hears the cameras and sees the flashes everywhere.

He decides to ignore them, even though he knows he can’t do that for long.

“Thank you, Albus.”

When the moment of the red carpet interviews comes, almost every single one of his husbands decide to step away and wait for him to finish.

And it’s _almost_ all of them because Gellert decides to hug Newt from behind, wrapping himself around him in such a way that it seems the man is just part of Newt’s outfit. A very needy coat.

Queenie Goldstein, the first interviewer, doesn’t seem to mind.

“So… The Danish girl,” Queenie grins. “I just saw the movie last night; you were phenomenal! I cried at the end!”

Newt’s cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t tell the others, but I think you’re going to win,” the woman says, winking.

Newt doesn’t think so; his husbands have made sure to let him know he was excellent in the movie, but he’s not going to fool himself.

“I’m just glad to be nominated,” he mumbles and Theseus surprises him by getting in between Newt and the camera and saying without hesitation: “he’s going to win.”

The ceremony is great, Seraphina Picquery is an excellent host and Newt has a great time just watching talented people getting recognized for their hard work.

He’s so sure he’s not going to win, he doesn’t understand why everyone is looking at him or why Jacob just said his name if he definitely didn’t win.

Then all of his husbands are kissing him and just saying how proud they are of him and that’s when Newt realizes he just… won.

He’s not sure how he manages to reach the stairs, but he freezes when he realizes it’s going to be a little bit difficult to get up there with that dress of his.

Someone offers his arm and Newt doesn’t notice who he is until he is finally up on the stage and turns… only to blush to the tip of his ears.

“Thank you, Mr. Evans,” he giggles nervously.

“Please, just call me Chris and it was a pleasure.”

Jacob hugs him and hands him the Oscar.

Newt is almost shaking with excitement.

“First of all, I want to thank my husbands,” he starts, trying to control the emotion in his voice, but he can’t hold back the tears. “Because they’ve always been there for me.”

It’s one of the best nights of his life.


	124. Chapter 124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Poppins Prompt 1: Newt is a magical nanny who has come to help the family find their inner joy and the four fall in love with him in the process.

“Would you like me to help you get that balloon down?” A beautiful man with a blue coat and a case asks the four children in the park.

“You can’t! It’s gone now!” Amanda says, frowning at the sky like it’s her worst enemy.

“Amanda, please don’t be rude,” Credence scolds her, and his cheeks turn pink when he looks back at the man. “Sorry, Sir. We appreciate your concern, but I think it’s impossible to get the balloon now.”

The man grins and introduces himself to the children as Newt Scamander, then looks up at the sky and does a gesture with his hand.

“She doesn’t want to get down because you haven’t asked nicely,” he says and then adds: “Hi! Would you please come back? Your friends want to play with you and they promise they gonna share this time.”

To the kids’ astonishment the blue balloon comes back and little John manages to grab it.

“How did you know we were fighting over it?” Modesty asks.

“It’s all written over your faces,” Newt chuckles and the children can’t help but smile in response.

Amanda takes Newt’s hand, after looking at him for a while with a very serious expression.

“I want you to meet my Dad.”

“He’s going to meet mine first!” Modesty narrows her eyes and Credence mumbles that they all live in the same house anyway.

Newt agrees to walk them to their house; Amanda and John are holding his hands tightly, almost like they’re afraid that Newt will fly away just like the balloon did.

When Credence opens the door Newt sees a chaos inside; one of the men is trying to make dinner, but he’s not very good at cooking, judging by the smell that comes from the kitchen. A man with mismatched eyes is arguing with someone at the phone while another one with beard was apparently looking for the children because he sighs with relief when he sees them.

The last one walks in the house right after them, but seems to be really focused on his own thoughts because he doesn’t notice them.

“We found our new Mummy!” John giggles happily and that’s enough to catch everyone’s attention. Modesty nudges him and the boy blushes furiously before mumbling: “Sorry, I meant Nanny.”

It is a shame, because the four stunned men like the idea of having that beautiful man as their children’s Mummy a little bit too much.

Newt stays as their Nanny, but the kids are already making plans to turn him into their new Mummy, because they have decided to share, although they know they need their Dads to agree on that as well.

They worry for weeks, as they grow fond of Newt and he starts to like them a little bit too much as well, when finally Albus and Gellert decide to start with the courtship by giving him flowers and a poem that in Albus’s opinion is a little bit creepy, but that Newt loves anyway.

Percival makes dinner for him, and shockingly it tastes good that time and Theseus just gives in one day and wraps himself around Newt, making his little kid, John, roll his eyes.

“Dad is being clingy again,” he protests, but Amanda shushes him immediately.

“I think it’s working!”

“We’re going to have a Mummy soon, Credence,” Modesty hugs the boy, looking at him with a huge smile.

“Our family is complete now,” he mumbles, looking as Newt talks happily with the four men in front of him.

Of course, he’s including all the beasts Newt carries in his case that their Dads have absolutely no idea about. He knows it’ll be a shock for them at first, but they will accept them eventually… mostly for Newt and their children that have grown fond of the creatures already.


	125. Chapter 125

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different anon, but what if everyone could feel what their tsum tsum counter parts would feel. Newt kisses Tsum tsum Gellert. Gellert's followers asked why he's blushing all of sudden

Now… because of the connection that everyone has with their tsum tsums some people choose to give them to their loved ones as a gesture of absolute trust; it’s basically a pretty obvious declaration of love.

But Newt has no idea because he doesn’t expect to be loved by those four men and when he’s suddenly in charge of four adorable tsum tsums he assumes it’s just because they can’t take care of them while they are working.

And this leads to the tsum tsums doing all kind of silly things to let Newt know their humans are absolutely in love with him.

Tsum tsum Gellert nuzzles him every morning so Newt kisses him on his round cheek, knowing it’ll make human Gellert flustered and confuse his followers.

Newt always finds tsum tsum Albus on the bookshelf and chuckles when he realizes he’s trying to open a poetry book. Then he proceeds to whine until Newt finds a romantic one and reads it to him.

But that doesn’t work either.

Tsum tsum Theseus gets himself in Newt’s shirt, enjoying the warm that comes from the magizoologist’s chest and neck, watching as Newt feeds his creatures from the safety of his shirt, knowing his human must feel content at the moment. He talks to Pickett to help them, but the bowtruckle is a little bit angry with them for stealing Newt’s attention so he pretends he doesn’t understand.

It turns out tsum tsum Percival is the opposite of his Niffler; Newt finds all kinds of stuff on his bed every morning: pieces of paper, chocolates, flowers, bowties… And Percival just looks so proud of himself, Newt kisses him on his fluffy head and thanks him for everything, even though he doesn’t understand why he does it.

Finally they try to ask tsum tsum Newt for help, but he’s just as oblivious as his human.

It seems their humans will have to let Newt know themselves.


	126. Chapter 126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have a prompt - during the scene in COG when Theseus says, “Let’s take him.” - what if he is actually referring to Newt? As in he’s saying to the other wizards in the NRH that’s it’s time to reveal what side they’re all actually on and it’s time to claim their consort? Percival and Albus being at the site, hiding in the shadows watching over Gellert and Theseus and an unsuspecting Newt?

“Let’s take him,” Newt hears it, but thinks it’s another auror talking, not his brother, even though he recognizes his voice.

Because that’s ridiculous; it’s obvious that Grindelwald has a plan, he wouldn’t let the Ministry aurors take him like that.

It’s a terrible idea and Newt turns around only to find Theseus looking at him. Of course, in his heart he knows he said it, but he doesn’t want it to be true.

“Listen, ‘Seus,” he begins, realizing it’s actually not necessary to go after his brother, because Theseus is walking down in his direction.

“That’s a great idea, Mr. Scamander,” Grindelwald grins, talking to Theseus. Then, he looks up at two figures standing in the shadows. “I’m not a very patient man, so let’s get started.”

Newt doesn’t quite understand what he’s talking about, but it doesn’t sound good at all.

The next time he turns his head, Theseus embraces him.

“I always wanted to do this, little one,” he mumbles, before kissing him on the lips, confusing Newt for a moment.

“What?”

In the blink of an eye, Theseus apparates them both next to Grindelwald himself, who looks at Newt which some sort of adoration that the magizoologist is sure he’s imagining it.

Then Grindelwald makes a protection circle of fire around the three of them, before approaching Newt, taking his hand and kissing it.

“Percival? Albus?” Newt is so shocked to watch the two of them cross the blue flames so easily that he considers for a moment he’s dreaming.

But he wouldn’t feel so confused in a dream, would he?

“Finally!” Percival smirks, staring at Newt.

“But I thought you were against Grindelwald?” He mumbles, then frowns at Albus. “You told me to come here to stop him from finding Credence!”

Albus takes him by the waist and pulls him closer to him.

“Baby, can’t you see? This was never about Credence.”

Perhaps part of him doesn’t want to know… Although he finally looks up at the four men around him and begins to actually understand…

“Don’t worry, Liebling. We’re going to take care of you.”


	127. Chapter 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of prince Newt

His mother must not find out about it, so he has to put on the clothes she has chosen for him; queen Margaret has always said Newt looks absolutely stunning in blue.

She seems particularly excited that evening.

“You look beautiful, Newt. I think you’ll get yourself a couple of powerful suitors tonight,” the queen almost sings with happiness.

Newt looks at himself in the mirror, but he doesn’t see anything but… himself. He cannot see what his mother does.

“How do I look, ‘Seus?” He turns around when he hears his brother’s footsteps and notices that he’s also wearing his royal clothes already, the red wine suit looks actually great on him.

Theseus glances at his brother and blushes to the tip of his ears.

“You look… pretty,” he stammers and Newt dismisses the compliment, because Theseus is his brother and he has always been kind to him.

Their mother gives them instructions, especially to Theseus about how he should introduce his little brother to the kings that are going to attend the ball.

“And I want you to dance the first song with your brother,” she adds. “So the others can see him.”

“Mother, my little one is not a piece of–”

“Are you willing to do this or not?” Queen Margaret says, crossing her arms over her chest. “Because I think your father can survive without me for a couple of hours. That’s all I need to get Newt to catch the eye of an important guest.”

“I can do it,” Theseus huffs, looking irritated.

The queen nods and kisses both of her sons on the cheek before walking out of the room.

“I guess we can’t escape the first dance, little one,” Theseus smiles sadly, before stroking his curls. “But it’s okay. You enjoy dancing with me, right?”

“Of course, 'Seus. But… Don’t worry too much about me, okay?” Newt says, trying to make his brother grin from ear to ear, but Theseus is too tense for that. “Why are you sad?”

“I don’t want to lose you,” he admits, embracing him, breathing into his hair like he wants to learn his scent by heart.

“You won’t.”

***

The first dance doesn’t go that bad; their parents see them dancing and they look so satisfied that they start talking with the guests that arrived early at the ball.

“Artemis, I’ve been thinking about… uhh, when I take the crown,” Theseus mumbles, looking a little bit shy out of the sudden, although he still pulls Newt closer to him when a princess glances at Newt, eyes glimmering with interest. “I m-mean… you know that sometimes–our ancestors used to marry with the members of their own families. So when become king maybe I can… marry you so you don’t have to leave.”

Newt stops as soon as the music does and looks with a fond smile at his brother.

“That’s very kind of you, 'Seus, but you don’t have to sacrifice yourself for me,” Newt assures and Theseus looks down at their feet, nodding almost miserably.

Newt doesn’t have the opportunity to ask what is wrong because a couple of people surround them, asking Newt for a dance.

Theseus almost growls at them.

“Let’s take you to the garden,” he says, pushing his brother away from the people. “Aurora is waiting for you already.”

***

“I don’t think this a very good idea, your highness,” Queenie says, sitting on the fountain with Aurora at her feet. The wolf almost pushes Newt to the ground when she jumps at him. “He’s been seen already and queen Margaret is gonna ask for her son eventually.”

“It’s going to be fine,” Theseus frowns at her, tense. “I’ll make sure of it. Now go find your sister and tell her to meet me at the Hall.”

Queenie kisses Newt’s cheek before going back inside.

“I have to go back too, little one. To make sure everything is okay, but I’ll return to check on you, alright?”

“It’s fine, 'Seus. You worry too much,” Newt says. “But thanks for doing all this for me.”

Suddenly, Theseus looks ashamed.

“I’m doing this for myself as well. I don’t want anyone to take you away from me.”

***

Although no one can get in that particular garden without entering the property first, Newt and Aurora can see the people arriving with great interest. They’re too far away to be seen, but his wolf can smell the horses pulling the carriages before stopping in front of the main entrance.

There are many people. And suddenly Newt feels more grateful for what his brother is doing for him. Because he’s not really good with people.

His mother must be delighted.

***

It’s only been an hour of Newt lying on the grass and looking at the stars with Aurora beside him when Queenie runs into the garden, looking for him desperately.

“Sweetie! You have to get back inside, quickly!” The woman rushes towards him, taking his hand to help him get up.

“What is it?”

“Your brother is having an argument with three men and your mother looks like she’s going to have an aneurysm.”

“But what do I need to go? My brother said–”

“Because they’re asking for you.” Queenie insists and Newt doesn’t have another choice but to follow her inside, with Aurora trotting happily next to him. “They’re very handsome, by the way.”

There’s a circle of curious people surrounding the three men and Theseus, who’s currently being scolded by queen Margaret.

Although it’s easy for Queenie and him to get through the crowd because everyone seems to be afraid of Aurora.

“Newt!” The three men forget about formalities as soon as they see him.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, prince Newt,” Albus tries to take his hand, but Percival glares at him and Theseus bares his teeth, to his mother’s horror.

Although their father seems to be amused for some reason.

“Hello, Newton,” Gellert purrs and Newt finally notices their clothes.

The three of them must be from royal families.

“These three kings have asked us permission to court you, Newt,” his father comments and the queen nods satisfied.

Newt blushes to the tip of his ears, he had no idea all of them were kings.

He likes them… but he’s not sure if he’s ready to get married. What if they don’t like Aurora? What if they don’t let him go into the forest to take care of the animals in there? What if they like to hunt?

“I told them it’s too soon for you to choose, but I think if they all court you at once… that could give you an idea who’s the best for you. You can give them an answer at the end of the courtship,” his mother explains excitedly. “What do you think, my love?”

The three men look back at him with so much hope that Newt is not sure he has other choice.

Theseus shakes his head.

“It’s… okay.”

“Perfect!” Margaret grins. “Now go and dance with them, love.”

Theseus looks devastated.


	128. Chapter 128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part III memory loss

It happens because they’re both exhausted the first time; they fall asleep on the same bed and Newt wakes up with a very clingy Theseus, completely wrapped around him and Newt starts giggling when he pushes him away gently, but his brother refuses to let go.

He touches his cheek to wake him up completely when there’s a flash in his mind: it’s Theseus kissing him on the lips; they’re on the couch and Newt is absolutely enjoying every second of it.

The magizoologist gasps and jumps off the bed and that’s enough for Theseus to open his eyes.

“Are you okay, little one?” He asks, face twisted with worry, but the concern doesn’t go away even after Newt shakes his head.

“I’m fine,” he mumbles, blushing. He tries to convince himself that the images he saw in his mind are just part of an emotion that was unknown to him until now.

He doesn’t tell him anything, but from then on they start sleeping on the same bed and Newt wonders if his brother knows he has feelings for him.

***

No, they’re not part of his imagination, they’re something more, those images, he thinks, watching as Grindelwald helps him to feed his creatures and notices that all of them trust him.

But how could that be? It’s the first time he allows the dark lord into his case.

Grindelwald smiles at him and Newt notices adoration in those mismatched eyes of his and thinks for a moment that it’s not the first time he’s seen that emotion in his eyes.

No, the image of Grindelwald staring at him with a smile on his face while telling him he loves him in the comfort of his living room is clear, so much it hurts his head.

Grindelwald notices his distress and takes him in his arms.

“It’s nothing,” he lies a second time, afraid of losing his mind.

Is he losing his mind?

***

Percival takes his hand and it’s like he’s taking it a dozen of times, like those warm fingers have been intertwined with his before.

“Percy… I think I like you,” he mumbles shyly and the Director chuckles, but there’s a few tears in his eyes when he leans to kiss him on the cheek.

“Oh, Newt… I lo–I like you too,” no, the magizoologist knows that wizard was going to say something more.

_I love you_. Newt has said it before, a couple of times… Four times in the same day.

Why is that so important?

***

He goes to Albus, he used to do that when he was studying at Hogwarts, when he was worried or scared.

And then there’s that. That broken look on Albus’s eyes every time he sees him, every time Newt goes to pay him a visit.

Something it’s going on.

“What is, Newt?” The professor whispers, putting a hand on his shoulder after a moment of hesitation.

Newt blurts everything out; he’s scared of finding concern on Albus’s eyes, he fears to find out he’s going crazy… But what he sees on his face is hope.

Albus hugs him, pressing him against his chest as he sobs and tells Newt he needs to follow him to the pensieve.

“I’m going to show you one of my most treasured memories,” he smiles, cheek wet with his own tears. “And I know this doesn’t make any sense to you now, but it will, I promise.”

It’s weird at first, to see himself in another person’s memories, especially when the memory he’s looking at it’s not familiar to him.

But it’s beautiful. He looks completely happy as he dances with those four men he loves, because he knows he loves them.

“What happened? Why I don't–”

His head hurts suddenly, he feels dizzy as dozens of memories start appearing inside his mind, one after another.

Albus is already kneeling on the floor next to him, apologizing profusely…

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have, I was selfish, I–”

But Newt shuts him up with a fierce kiss on the lips; his head still hurts, but it’s getting better.

Everything’s getting better. Even though he can feel the tears falling from his eyes.

“I want to see them.”

***

Now that he remembers he doesn’t want to be apart from any of them. He cries in Theseus arms and apologizes to them for forgetting.

“It’s not your fault,” Percival assures.

Newt looks for Gellert and jumps into his arms.

“I didn’t mean to tell you to go. I was afraid, I’m sorry,” he mumbles, smiling when the dark lord starts stroking his face gently.

“It’s okay, Liebling. I’m just glad you finally remember.”

Newt sleeps with them that night, he just wants to feel all of them close.

“Let’s get married,” he says the next morning, hair a complete mess over his head and tangled in bedsheets with all of them next to him.

“Are you sure about this, baby?”

“Yes.” He grins from ear to ear as they look back at him with hope and happiness.

Newt starts giggling when the men he loves attack him with kisses.

None of them get off of that bed until a couple of hours later.


	129. Chapter 129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww - the tsum tsum fics are so cute! The nrh tsum tsums should reflect their wizards’ courting attempts on .Newt on the tsum tsum Newt - it’d be adorable!

Newt looks at his own tsum tsum on the bed; he looks so happy, surrounded by forget-me-nots that tsum tsum Percival has been bringing to him the whole morning.

“I think it’s enough, tiny one,” the magizoologist takes Percival who whines when he’s separated from tsum tsum Newt.

But he’s not the only one behaving oddly around Newt’s tsum tsum.

Gellert’s tsum tsum manages to bring the tiny and fluffy Newt several bowtruckles with tsum tsum Albus’s help. Then tsum tsum Theseus brings him cookies and tsum tsum Newt ends up with his little face full of chocolate.

He seems to be having a good time around his friends, although Newt has no idea why they seem so interested in bringing him things. That’s not the only thing they do though.

Sometimes they fight to get tsum tsum Newt’s attention, however that always ends up badly because Newt’s tsum tsum doesn’t like to see anyone fight either.

They sleep next to him or follow him around the house as much as they can, even though tsum tsum Newt gets easily distracted.

It’s cute, but also confusing and Newt has the feeling he needs to ask the others about that.

Perhaps they know why their tsum tsums are acting like that.


	130. Chapter 130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> professor au

It’s not working and there are two main reasons why it’s not; the first one is that no matter how many times their professors stare at professor Newt like besotted dorks, no matter how many romantic gifts he receives, Newt Scamander just doesn’t get it.

The second is that the other professors have just realized what each other’s intentions are and they don’t seem to like the competition.

But it’s ridiculous, the best way is to share; it’s clear that their lovely Care of Magical Creatures professor has so much love to give; it’d be a waste to just use in one person.

“I think we should get the five of them in one room, either they kill each other or they realize it’s better if they all start dating professor Newt,” a Gryffindor boy suggests and while everyone looks alarmed at the idea they quickly accept is their best chance.

The first plan goes wrong; they manage to get them all in the garden, but Grindelwald and Graves spend their time glaring at each other, while Scamander and Dumbledore try to get Newt’s attention at the same time.

“They’re acting like children,” a Hufflepuff girl rolls her eyes and the others can’t help but agree.

The next thing they try ends up with professor Newt getting upset, because the other four professors want to demonstrate who is better at charms than the others and start aiming at each other.

“We just made it worse,” laments a Slytherin boy the next day, after they notice the sad expressions on all of them.

Then, a Ravenclaw girl with brownish curls and a face that says she’s just completely tired of everything mumbles something like: “Fuck it,” and raises her hand to catch professor Newt’s attention.

“Yes, Robbins?”

“They’re in love with you.”

Newt narrows his eyes, confused.

“Professor Graves and Grindelwald. And professor Scamander and professor Dumbledore, they all are in love with you.” She breathes all out before lowering her hand.

Newt blushes, blinks a couple of times and dismisses them early.

Unfortunately, they don’t get to see what happens, but the very next day professor Newt is seen with the other four, talking and laughing with them in the Great Hall, holding hands with Dumbledore, kissing Grindelwald’s cheek, snuggling against his brother in the garden or just enjoying the way professor Graves hugs him from behind every time he sees him.

The students feel so proud of themselves after that.


	131. Chapter 131

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you know that one scene of jude law in wilde where hes got a boy on his lap and he's feeling him up? That scene but with grindlenewt + the harem watching :0

Gellert is the most possessive out of the four of them; he is glad that Newt’s happy with all his boyfriends, but sometimes he just can’t help it and takes the magizoologist and starts making out with him and growls if one of the others gets too close (he doesn’t mind if it’s Albus, but the professor prefers to wait patiently for the perfect moment to join them).

He allows them to touch Newt eventually and the truth is that they like to watch as he makes Newt moan for all of them.

It usually starts with a look.

Newt is taking notes on the couch and Gellert walks in the living room, staring at the oblivious magizoologist before sitting next to him.

Albus is the first one to notice and knows what’s about to happen so he puts the book he’s reading aside and gets closer to the two of them; Percival tells Theseus and the other Scamander comes rushing from the study.

“Come here, Liebling,” Gellert whispers, before taking Newt by the waist and putting him on his lap.

“Gellert?” Newt blinks in confusion when the dark lord begins to nuzzle his neck and blushes inevitably. “But I have to…”

The redhead forgets what he was going to say when Gellert’s hand gets under his shirt; his clever fingers tracing Newt’s belly and stroking all the way to his back.

The blush starts spreading down his neck and Gellert smirks at him before pressing his lips fiercely against Newt’s.

As soon as the first moan escapes from Newt’s mouth, Percival takes a step closer, but Albus puts a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from taking another one.

“Patience,” he mumbles.

The Director glares at him, but doesn’t get any closer to Newt.

“Such a beautiful thing you are,” Gellert purrs, hand sliding under Newt’s trousers while using his left hand to make him look back at the other three men. Theseus is almost shivering with anticipation. “Look at them. They all want you, love. We all do. Do you want this, darling? Would you allow us to have you right now?”

Gellert leans again to kiss him on the neck while his fingers stroke Newt’s skin and the magizoologist finally notices the lust in his boyfriends’ eyes.

“Yes, please,” he mumbles shyly, but with want and need clear in his voice.

Percival can’t take it anymore and gets closer, kissing Newt’s cheek, before unbuttoning his shirt.

“Let’s take him to the bedroom,” Theseus grins and Albus takes the flustered and excited magizoologist in his arms.

Gellert smirks, completely satisfied after that.


	132. Chapter 132

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story where Newt turns into a Tsum Tsum.

They have no idea exactly how it happens, but one day Newt turns into a cute tsum tsum and Theseus becomes even more overprotective.

He takes Newt everywhere he goes and bares his teeth at the others; Gellert gets really pissed quickly and is about to cast a stunning spell on Theseus when Albus decides to intervene.

“We can take care of him as well, Theseus. You can’t just keep him to yourself all the time,” the professor explains.

“Besides,” Percival adds pointing at the tsum tsum. “He doesn’t like you being all possessive over him. You have to share.”

“But I’m his brother! He’s not–” he interrupts himself when he turns around, only to find tsum tsum Newt narrowing his eyes at him; none of them can understand him, but they know he doesn’t like when they fight. Theseus pouts. “Don’t look at me like that, little one! Fine! I’ll share…”

Newt pats him on the shoulder with one of his tiny, fluffy hands and smiles happily when Gellert takes him in his arms and hugs him gently.

“We also need to discuss how we’re gonna turn him back,” Albus says.

“It happened inside his case, right Theseus?” Percival quirks up a brow at him. When he nods, the Director adds: “It could be an accident with one of the potions he has there.”

“Perhaps,” Gellert mumbles, kissing Newt’s soft cheek before handing him over to Albus. “Don’t worry, Liebling. We’ll fix this…”

The professor puts him over his shoulder; although he struggles to understand whatever Newt is trying to tell him… Then…

“Do you want to see your babies?” Albus kisses him before Percival grabs him and the four of them take him inside his case.

Newt seems really happy and even though all of his creatures seem to recognize him; they turn dangerously protective.

Theseus has to stop the family of Nifflers from trying to steal Newt or Dougal from doing exactly the same.

Percival kisses Newt on the nose, before handing him back to Theseus so he can distract Nancy, the Nundu, before she tries to do the same as the Nifflers.

Much to Newt’s disappointment, they decide to go back to the living room and when Theseus gives Newt a kiss, the tsum tsum starts to glow, until he recovers his human form.

“Are you okay, little one?”

“I’m fine,” Newt smiles, sitting on Theseus lap. “You shouldn’t worry so much.”

“So it seems all Newt needed was a kiss… actually four kisses,” Albus chuckles.

“I think we should give him a few more… just in case,” Gellert says with a smirk on his face.

“I think he’s right,” Percival agrees and Newt is attacked by four men; they kiss him all over the face until Newt starts giggling.


	133. Chapter 133

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of your latest fic “Mummy” I’m dying for Newt singing Baby Mine to each of his babies! Maybe singing it to baby Artemis while rocking him and his husbands hear it from downstairs and go to the nursery to see what’s happening and just fall so much more in love with Newt? The idea of Newt singing that song to his babies gives me all the feels

_Baby mine, don’t you cry._

They’re in the living room and the voice immediately reaches their ears, it’s not very clear though and they cannot hear the words that follow.

It comes from Newt’s bedroom.

“It’s our Newt,” Albus grins from ear to ear and rises from his seat to follow the sound upstairs; Gellert goes after him.

_Rest your head close to my heart_

“Artemis is awake,” Percival says, waiting under the doorway like the other three; no one wants to interrupt Newt.

Theseus looks with adoration as Newt walks around the room with the baby in his hands and singing to him with a smile on his face.

_Never to part, baby of mine_.

The magizoologist rubs his nose against the baby’s and Artemis giggles, delighted.

“Come to see your son,” he tells them, like he knew they were there the whole time.

He’s right. Artemis is their son, but that simple fact is so wonderful, it’s something that fills them with so much joy that it’s hard to believe sometimes.

“You look beautiful today, little one,” Theseus grins and when Newt smiles back at all of them with the baby in his arms they all feel like they’re falling in love again.

The baby and his lovely Mummy are both attacked by four besotted men with kisses and hugs until they both giggle.


	134. Chapter 134

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part II alpha Newt

It’s difficult to convince Theseus; he doesn’t want to share Newt at first, but he realizes, as Albus points out, that his best chance to get the alpha to snap is if all of them try to seduce him at once.

Queenie finds out about their plans quickly and decides to help them, because she thinks it’d be perfect for Newt to have four loving omegas to keep him company.

Instead of the potion to decrease their scent, Queenie helps them make one so their scents are even more appealing to any alpha around and since they spend the whole day in Newt’s house the poor alpha is the only affected.

Although it doesn’t really work. It certainly makes Newt lose his balance and drop the cup of tea he has in his hand as soon as he walks in the living room, but he doesn’t jump at them like they are expecting to. His eyes turn dark and Percival can’t help but lick his own lips in anticipation, but the alpha just flees from the room, face completely red.

And the next day, Newt gathers them in the living room and Albus is almost waiting for Newt to bite him right then and there, but when the alpha’s eyes look at them, they know he’s just not affected anymore by their scents.

He looks ashamed.

“I apologize for my behavior the other day, the last thing I want is for you to feel unsafe with me,” he explains. “Don’t worry, I put a spell on myself so I can’t smell your scents anymore.”

No, that’s not at all what they want! Gellert starts to whine while Theseus tries to reach out to Newt, but the magizoologist goes back to his case quickly.

“Well that was a disaster,” Percival comments and they all agree with him.

It’s difficult not to feel jealous of Theseus when he’s the only one that’s constantly sitting on Newt’s lap or snuggling against him. Sometimes when the alpha is taking notes, he starts stroking his brother’s hair, making him purr in delight.

Then Albus convinces him that the others need that kind of sweet touches too, because of the things they had been through.

And since Newt is a kind alpha that doesn’t want them to be sad or feel lonely, agrees to give them what they want.

It’s amazing. Gellert likes to curl up with Newt on his bed while the alpha is reading a book, and even though the spell he puts on himself every morning to block their scents, the magizoologist knows when he is close and he just lifts his arm so Gellert can snuggle next to him.

Albus’s favourite place to sit is on Newt’s lap; no matter what he’s doing or where he is, the omega always manages to get what he wants.

“Hi, Percy,” Newt chuckles when he feels arms around his waist as someone nuzzles against him, since he can’t smell at the moment the only way to recognize the omegas is by looking at them and by the way they act around him. And Percival loves to hug him from behind.

“I like your scent,” he mumbles and Newt can’t help but blush.

“Thank y-you.”

They love him and would accept anything he wants to give them, but the truth is that they also can’t help but want more. And they start to think that maybe Newt doesn’t like them the way they want him to, because sometimes he just doesn’t seem interested.

At least not until they’re having dinner with the Goldsteins and one of MACUSA’s aurors, an alpha, walks in the flat to leave Tina and Percival a message. And he just begin to ogle at the omegas.

They start to feel a little bit uncomfortable and Gellert is about to narrow his eyes when Newt gets out of the case puts himself in front of the four omegas and bares his teeth at the newcomer in a way that makes everyone freeze for a couple of seconds.

“They’re _mine_ ,” he growls, eyes completely dark and the auror nods, shivering, before fleeing from the room.

Albus purrs at his alpha’s possessiveness and the four can’t help but expose their necks at him. But when Newt realizes what’s going on, he blushes and looks at the floor, ashamed.

“I’m so sorry. It’s obvious now that I can’t be trusted,” he mumbles. “You should stay with Tina and Queenie from now on.”

“Oh, no. You’re not going anywhere,” Gellert snaps, pushing the alpha towards the couch and sitting over his lap. “Not until you listen to us.”

“We want you to be our alpha,” Theseus grins, sitting right next to Newt and purring the last words in the curve of his neck.

Newt shivers, but looks interested in the idea; his scent gives it away.

“All of y-you?”

“All of us,” Percival nods while Albus lifts the enchantment with a soft movement of his wand and Newt is finally able to drown in all those amazing scents.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“If that’s what you really want,” he says, but his voice is deeper that time, there’s a need in his eyes that makes them all shiver in sweet anticipation.

“We want you to fill us with your pups,” Albus purrs and poor Tina gasps behind them. Queenie giggles, amused.

It’s too much for Newt, he takes a deep breath and leans towards Gellert, grabbing his hair to expose his neck.

Gellert moans and the others stare, waiting for Newt to bite him when Tina interrupts them.

“I think it’d be better if you take them home, Newt.”

“Yes,” the magizoologist sighs with a smile on his face. “So I can mark you all.”

Theseus kisses Newt’s cheek happily, while the other feel already desperate to get to Newt’s house.

Their new home.


	135. Chapter 135

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RH: during any of the pregnancies, during labor was there ever complications where they didn’t know if Newt would make it? Or if not, did any of the husbands ever have nightmares that they lost Newt during giving birth?

When Newt gets pregnant of the twins, things get a little bit more difficult, especially when the due date is close. He has never been so round before; his silly husbands insist he looks absolutely adorable, but Newt can barely move and his body hurts.

The twins kick him hard sometimes, like they’re desperate to get out and Newt has to caress his belly and sing a song to them so they calm down a little bit.

Then… Albus starts following him everywhere and Newt is not sure what to think about it. He also seems to believe that Newt can’t do anything by himself because he tries to help him with everything he does.

He also stares at him when Newt finally sits on the couch. The professor flinches every time Newt lets out a groan of pain.

“Maybe we should take you to the hospital,” Albus takes his hand, blue eyes not looking away.

“I’m fine, Albus.”

“He’s worried,” of course Gellert has noticed that there’s something different about Albus, he always does.

The dark lord sits next to Newt, takes his other hand, but looks at Albus.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.” Even Newt knows that’s a lie. He’s glad the children are with Tina and Queenie, because his husbands and he need to have a conversation.

“What’s going on?” Theseus walks in the living room with concern written all over his face. “Are you–”

“I’m fine, please call Percival,” Newt says and he’s surprised by how fast Theseus goes back with his other husband.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

Newt shakes his head and looks back at Albus who’s snuggling against Newt, ear on his belly, eyes closed, listening to the babies’ hearts.

“Please talk to me, Albus.”

“I had a nightmare,” he sobs before kissing Newt’s round tummy.

“About me dying?” He says and all his four husbands shiver, faces twisted in pain. They get closer to him.

“Please don’t ever say that again,” Theseus’s voice trembles a little bit. Percival kneels in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, realizing how much his words affected them, especially Albus.

Newt starts running his fingers through his hair.

“He’s going to be fine and our babies are going to be healthy and perfect,” Gellert says then. “I know. I _saw_ it.”

“I’m sorry, I just panicked,” Albus mumbles. “It was so real…”

“It was just a nightmare,” Newt assures, kissing his forehead while Gellert reaches out to the professor to take his hand.

“We won’t let anything happen to Newt,” Percival assures and Albus smiles again.

They say they’re not worried anymore, but the four of them sleep in the same bed as Newt that night.


	136. Chapter 136

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NRH) has there ever been a situation where maybe Newt and Artemis were kidnapped and Newt was knocked unconscious and Artemis sang to him instead?

Mummy doesn’t wake up and Artemis is scared, alone with him, locked up in a dark room. At least the bad men that took them haven’t returned yet.

But they hurt Mummy, because he was trying to protect him. Artemis feels his cheeks getting wet as tears start falling down his cheeks.

He needs to be strong to protect Mummy, at least until his Dads come for them, because he knows they will come for them, he just doesn’t know when.

The little boy sits on the floor next to his Mummy and tries not to cry again, instead he runs his fingers through Newt’s curls.

“Mummy, wake up,” he whispers. “Please, wake up.”

It doesn’t work. Perhaps if he sings him the song Artemis loves so much… It always makes him feel good when Mummy does it.

“ _If I had words to make a day for you_ ,” Artemis takes his Mummy’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. “ _I’d sing you a morning golden and new_.”

He hears someone screaming outside and he snuggles closer to his Mummy, while he tries to remember all the times he’s been scared and sick and he’s been there for him, singing.

_I would make this day last for all time_.

“Artemis?” Newt opens his eyes and the little boy sobs, hugging his Mummy. “Are you okay, sweetheart? Are you hurt?”

_Give you a night deep in moonshine_.

Artemis shakes his head, smiling a little bit.

“I’m okay, Mummy. But you’re hurt.” He points out and when Newt tries to sit, he groans in pain.

“I’ll be fine.”

They hear a loud noise and when the door opens, Newt still has enough energy to put Artemis behind him.

Although when he sees Gellert rushing inside, Newt sighs, relieved.

“You’re hurt too,” Artemis looks up at his Papa and the blood on his right cheek.

“Don’t worry, it’s not m–”

“Just a scratch,” Theseus cuts him off while Albus covers Gellert’s mouth just in time.

“Our kid doesn’t need details, love,” he scolds him and takes Artemis in his arms, kissing his cheek.

“Don’t worry, I can walk,” Newt says, but he can’t even get up and his attempts only make his husbands roll their eyes.

“I don’t think so, Newt,” Percival carries him, despite of his protests.

“Now, Artemis… Do you trust me?” Albus smiles at him, looking at the open door and then at his son.

“Yes.”

“That’s my boy. I’ll cover your eyes then; it’s scary outside,” he says and Artemis lets his Dad put a magic blindfold on him.

“We’ll be home soon, sweetheart,” he hears his Mummy’s voice and feels so much better immediately.

Everything is going to be fine. His Dads and his Mummy are with him.


	137. Chapter 137

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt’s lived with his creatures so long that he acts more like them sometimes than he does a human. NRH has varying responses

Over the years, Newt has picked up some of his creatures’ habits, nothing too out of the ordinary, but still noticeable. And endearing in some ways; Newt always makes everything look cute, well… perhaps his husbands are biased a little bit.

Gellert almost melts on the spot the first time he hears Newton purr softly when the dark lord starts running his fingers through his reddish hair.

It’s adorable.

Newt has never been good with words, also, he’s usually very shy, so they all know the best way for him to communicate what he wants is through actions.

However, it still takes Albus by surprise when Newt sits on his lap and starts nuzzling his neck… insistently. Then he realizes that Newt is asking silently Albus to make love to him.

Albus blushes to the tip of his ears after the realization and a couple of days later the others know exactly when Newt wants to have sex with them.

The tender, gentle emotions are expressed with touches and caresses. Theseus grins from ear to ear the first time Newt rubs their noses together.

They also learn later that particular gesture normally is followed by kind, lovely words like “I love you,” or “I’ve missed you.”

“Bite me,” Newt purrs one day to Percival, exposing his neck in the process; he likes to be marked by his husbands and they would all be lying if they said they didn’t love to let everyone know Newt is theirs.

They love everything about him and they’re not willing to share him with anyone else.


	138. Chapter 138

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark nrh continuation of "let's get him" fic

“No,” Newt takes a step back. “You can’t just do this without even asking me first!”

Albus tries to reach out to him while Newt keeps walking away, looking around and wondering if the circle of fire will hurt him if he tries to get through it.

“Newt, we want just the best for you,” Percival mumbles. “Just give us an opportunity to prove it to you.”

“Do I have a choice?” The magizoologist says when he hears Tina calling out his name and Leta moving closer.

They both start aiming at the circle, which doesn’t do much, but it helps to distract the four dark wizards inside.

He tries to think if one of his creatures could help him get out, but he doesn’t want to risk any of them.

“I can do it, Mr. Scamander,” Credence mumbles from the other side like he’s reading his mind.

“No, Credence, it’s too–” Newt stops when he sees the obscurus taking over, that immense energy the boy has inside of him.

Theseus notices too and it’s ready to take Newt’s hand, but the obscurus is too powerful. It opens a space in the circle; just enough for the magizoologist to get out of it.

“Gellert!” Albus warns him; the dark lord leaves one of the aurors unconscious on the ground and steps out of the circle as well to try to reach Newt.

The other three stay inside.

“Come back, Liebling,” Grindelwald breathes, looking desperate. “We'll–”

Credence doesn’t let him get any closer.

“Come here, everyone!”

They’re going to disapparate with Credence’s help and they can’t let that happen.

However, by the time Grindelwald lets the other three out; Newt manages to apparate away with everyone else.

“You said it was going to work!” Percival growls, baring his teeth at Gellert who doesn’t even blink at him.

“Instead of blaming each other we need to start thinking what we’re going to do,” Albus says, stopping the dark lord from arguing with the other wizard.

“We need to know what we did wrong so it won’t happen again,” Theseus nods at the professor. “We need to get Newt back.”

“We’ll get him,” Gellert assures. “We all know how to lure him right into our arms, we just need a better plan.”


	139. Chapter 139

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok but Tina and Rosier and McGonnal and whoever (maybe Leta?) bonding over how stupid all their boys are over Newt while also falling in platonic love with Newt and they all just kinda adopt him?

At first it was some sort of competition; they wanted to see which of the boys managed to get Newt to notice what was really going on. However, after numerous disasters, they realized it was going to take a while, so they decided to just enjoy the situation.

Now they also want them to make an effort, because they’ve realized Newt is definitely worth it; they all have to prove they deserve to be with him.

“So…” Tina smiles, sitting on the couch of her flat next to Leta. “How was your week, Minerva?”

“Actually… kind of amusing,” she tries not to grin too much, but it’s impossible. “Newt went to check on the thestrals. I haven’t seen Albus bump into so many things in my life…”

“Poor thing, well, at least he does more than Grindelwald,” Vinda sighs and Tina’s sure she’s remembering something. “He just keeps following Newt and watching him from afar… Getting rid of every single threat that’s in his way.”

Leta frowns, a little bit confused. “I’ve never thought the dark lord would do something like that. It’s kinda sweet.”

“My boss has started bringing him food and giving him permission to do… basically anything he wants inside MACUSA and Newt still thinks it’s because he’s being friendly,” Tina shakes her head, caressing her temples before taking a sip of her coffee. She honestly doesn’t know what she’d do without caffeine.

“Our magizoologist is a sweet soul and we must take care of him,” Vinda says; she has talked to him a couple of times and since he always lets her play with the Nifflers she basically adores him. “His suitors need to prove themselves.”

“I second that,” Leta says. “Although I think we should help them every now and then, because Theseus has been whining like a child for weeks because Newt doesn’t want to have dinner with him.”

Someone knocks at door then and when Tina opens it she realizes it’s her sister with Newt.

“Did you bring the babies?” Vinda asks immediately.

“Of course!” He grins. “I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you. Hello, professor McGonagall!”

“Please… It’s just Minerva now, Newt,” she grins and watches as the magizoologist says a shy ‘Hello’ to both Tina and Leta.

“I’m totally telling Theseus I got to have dinner with Newt to make him jealous,” Leta whispers at the women next to her.

Actually, now that the other three think of it, it’ll be very interesting to let the others know as well.


	140. Chapter 140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts au

It’s the first and the last time someone tries to hurt Newt Scamander; a group of boys made the terrible mistake of pushing the redhead to the ground and insulting him.

Newt doesn’t like to fight, he doesn’t like to hurt anyone, but he’s ready to protect himself when he realizes the three boys take out their wands to keep making fun of him.

Although, sadly for them, they’re not very good at charms… and their wands get easily taken away by a boy with beautiful blue eyes and another with mismatched ones.

Theseus helps Newt get on his feet and makes sure he doesn’t have any serious wounds, while Percival smirks at the terrified Ravenclaws.

“Looks like we have three volunteers to test the new curses we just learned in DADA. How’s gonna be first?” He grins; Gellert, Albus and Theseus look impatient as well.

Several students have just gathered around them and they’re waiting to see magic, especially because they know how good those four boys are.

“Wait!” Newt says and everyone turns around to look at him. “Please, don’t hurt them.”

A wave of relief fills the Ravenclaws as Gellert pouts at the beautiful boy with reddish curls.

“But, Newton–”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble,” he mumbles. “Come on, let’s get something to eat.”

Newt walks away and they all know they’re gonna do as he says, because they’re in love, but before moving a muscle, Gellert looks at the three Ravenclaws.

“If you touch him again, we’ll find you and no one will be able to save you.”

They believe him.

Satisfied with the fear they see in everyone’s eyes, the four boys turn around and follow Newt like lovesick puppies.

No one gets close to him ever again.


	141. Chapter 141

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bamf Newt

Some men believe the key to control four of the most powerful wizards in the world is to take their precious boyfriend and watch as every single one of them panic, too scared to hurt Newt to actually try to escape.

They’re completely wrong. But they make their plan anyway, the three of them, already thinking what they’re gonna do with the power to control them.

To lure the magizoologist to them they capture a beast first; it’s just an occamy that hasn’t hatched yet.

And Newt comes, followed by his four boyfriends, but none of them can do anything against them because Newt wouldn’t let them risk the occamy egg.

It’s so simple, they all wonder why no one has tried something like that before; they let Newt put the occamy egg inside his case, but he lets himself be taken, he even gives them his wand while the British auror keeps calling out his name.

“Don’t worry, ‘Seus,” Newt assures with a smile. “I’ll be fine.”

But they’re not at all worried about any of them, even though Grindelwald himself is glaring at the three like he’s planning how they are going to die.

Dumbledore is different than they thought he’d be, he has such a neutral expression that it’s difficult to get anything from it, except for his eyes, because at the moment they look like they’re consumed by a blue fire… consumed by anger.

The American auror is easier to read since he just spends his time growling at them.

But they’re not scared.

***

It’s difficult to admit that they’re panicking, but they are. They don’t exactly know what to do because they’re too afraid of Newt getting hurt in the process.

Normally Albus is the one that’s a few steps ahead of everyone, but he’s too focused looking at what they’re doing with Newt to think of something.

Newt doesn’t look at all worried and Percival can’t believe it, although he’s sure Theseus would say that it’s part of his nature, he worries a lot less about himself than he does about the ones he loves. And as soon as the occamy egg is secure, all that concern vanishes in the blink of an eye from his face.

“Aren’t you gonna tie me?” Newt asks and Gellert wants to groan. He loves him, but why by Merlin’s beard would he give them advice?

“That won’t be necessary, doll.”

Then Newt just rolls his eyes at them, at three wizards with wands, before he strikes the first one in the arm to make him drop his. The other two are so shocked to react and Newt… Newt is fast.

He kicks one in the groin and it looks so painful that even Newt’s boyfriends feel just… a little bit sorry for him, just for a second.

The magizoologist turns around, takes the third one by the arm and just flips the man over his shoulder.

One of them, perhaps the most stupid of them all, tries to get up and grab Newt’s leg, but the magizoologist turns and just kicks him on the face to knock him out.

Newt gets back his wand, takes the other three and his case. He walks towards his boyfriends that are definitely in shock, but also very much turned on by that.

***

“I think you’re enjoying this,” says Newt the third time he flips Gellert over. The others are watching intently, waiting for their turn.

It was actually Theseus’s idea that he should teach them all a little bit of martial arts.

“I am, Liebling,” he doesn’t deny it. “Very much so.”

Newt sighs and shakes his head. Then Percival takes him in his arms from behind and Albus starts kissing him all over the face. Gellert replaces Albus and Theseus takes one of his hands and starts kissing his fingers, one by one.

“That’s not fair!” Newt giggles.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Albus says, right before they all agree to take him upstairs.

Newt decides to just… enjoy the moment too.


	142. Chapter 142

The newcomer is skating to _once upon a dream_ … It’s the first time Albus, Theseus, Percival and Gellert have stopped thinking about how to be better than each other because they’re too distracted staring at the beautiful skater.

Because that reddish haired boy with the blue outfit that complements his eyes perfectly is absolutely amazing at skating.

His jumps are impressive, but they quickly realize the best thing about him is his passion and how he expresses himself on the ice rink and manages to move with the music.

_I know you, I walked with you once…_

They find out later his name is Newt while the boy keeps spinning and moving his body gracefully with the melody.

His hair is all over the place, it’s messy and so endearing to every single one of them that the awe on their faces quickly turns into a soft and more intense emotion with every jump and spin.

_I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

Ignoring their coaches instructions, Albus and Gellert get even closer to the rink, while Percival looks at the screen every now and then to get a glimpse of Newt’s face.

_But if I know you, I know what you’ll do_

Theseus is completely frozen on his spot; still wearing his outfit despite that he’s been told to change his clothes. There’s no way he’s going to miss Newt’s performance.

There’s such a huge, beautiful smile on Newt’s face when he finally stops that the four skaters watching him feel a strange sensation in their hearts.

_You’ll love me at once, the way you did once…_

The people around start clapping, excited and Gellert reacts on time to meet Newt while he’s getting out of the rink.

“You were absolutely mesmerizing, Liebling,” the boy with mismatched eyes mumbles, making Newt blush.

“Thank you.”

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Percival says, making Gellert glare at him when he notices Newt is no longer paying attention to him.

His lovely blush spreads down his neck.

Tina Goldstein, the redhead’s coach, takes Newt away to hear his score and the boy tears up a little bit when he realizes he’s currently the skater with the highest one.

Instead of getting mad, the four seem to be absolutely thrilled to be competing against Newt.

“We can start training together,” Theseus says. “We can give each other advice and tips on how to improve.”

Newt doesn’t have the time to answer because Albus interrupts the conversation.

“Are you hungry? We can have dinner… just the two of us,” the boy with blue eyes grins, but the smile on his face vanishes when the other three ask Newt out as well.

“What if we all have dinner together?” Newt suggests before they all start arguing and the boys realize that maybe he’s not at all aware they were trying to ask him on a date.

However, they decide to accept, already planning what is going to be the next step on their plans to make Newt to fall for them.

Tina sighs, already seeing so many headaches in her near future.


	143. Chapter 143

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II mafia au

The problem is that Newt likes all of them, so they all hesitate when it comes to hurting the others; it’d break Newt’s heart. So they all kind of tolerate each other.

Albus and Gellert start helping Newt with his shelter and both Theseus and Percival have to admit they’ve never seen him happier.

But still… neither of them are particularly inclined to share Newt with the others. Although at the moment the biggest problem they have is to let Newt know they all want to court him.

Unfortunately, nothing of what they tried so far has worked. Newt still doesn’t know every time Albus and Gellert ask him out to dinner it’s because they want to have a date with him.

He has no idea Percival brings him flowers because he’s trying to woo him or the reason why Theseus is constantly taking him in his arms it’s because he’s also silently asking for a kiss on the lips and not just a hug.

He doesn’t notice, but everyone else around them does and suddenly the fact that a man with reddish hair and innocent smile has four crime lords wrapped around his little finger, it’s just too good not to talk about.

Rumors spread quickly about his beauty, some of them think he just has an unnatural ability to entrall men, but knows exactly what he wants. Others say it’s impossible he knows what the four really do and he’s just as innocent as he looks.

They begin to call him the Sweetheart.

The only problem is that their enemies also find out about him…

***

He convinces them to go visit his friends in America and even though they still don’t like each other they agree to go together for Newt.

“These are my friends,” their beautiful man says excitedly. “Tina, Queenie and Jacob.”

And because they have no lucky at all, turns out that Tina Goldstein is a cop. Although she seems to trust Newt too much to think that his new friends and his brother could be crime lords.

Newt has no idea either and it has to stay that way.

They stay in a hotel. The few days they’re there, Newt wakes up early in the morning to help Jacob in his bakery; but Albus and Gellert are the ones with the most experience of them all, so they send Vinda to follow him just in case.

It’s actually thanks to her that nobody takes Newt that day.

***

Vinda hides in plain sight as a charming customer and asks for a coffee and a couple of croissants while she keeps an eye on Newt.

He’s beautiful, although there’s something more about him; there’s a kindness in his green eyes and the soft tone of his voice that’s probably the reason why her bosses are acting like besotted idiots.

It’s dangerous; Grindelwald is right about having someone keeping an eye on him, because he’s just the perfect tool to use to control four of the most dangerous men in the world.

Perhaps that’s why Vinda suspects of the people that walk into the bakery just a couple of minutes after her.

She doesn’t like the way they look at the Sweetheart, following all of his movements while looking around at the people inside.

They’re waiting.

Vinda writes a quick text on her phone to her bosses and gets her hand inside her bag, where she keeps one of her guns.

Then she recognizes the woman with the curly hair and knows it can’t be a coincidence that one of Dumbledore and Grindelwald’s enemies are in that particular bakery.

With a kind, relaxed smile on her face she walks towards the counter and asks Newt for a hot chocolate, because she knows it’ll make him go to the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry! I forgot to ask the other man for a panini too!” She giggles at the owner of the bakery.

“Don’t worry! I’ll make it for you. I’ll be right back!” The other says and disappears behind the door quickly.

The rest happens just so quickly; she sees Dumbledore out of the corner of her eye and she knows there has to be more with him. The old lady and her son get out of the bakery because one of the people in the group starts harassing the man so bad, they decide to walk away.

She takes the opportunity to grab a chair a put it under the door knob that leads towards the kitchen to keep Newt and his friend inside.

The men notice as well as the woman with them, but it’s too late; Graves hits the first two while Scamander and Grindelwald take care of the rest.

Dumbledore runs to check on the back door of the bakery and locks it too.

“We can’t kill them here,” he tells the others when he’s back. Then he looks back at Vinda and asks: “Are you sure they came for Newt?”

“Absolutely.”

“Let’s get rid of them then,” Grindelwald growls; Vinda has never seen him so pissed before.

Newt and Jacob realize they have been locked inside the kitchen and probably they have heard some of the noises from the fight.

They have to ignore them.

The place is a mess by the time the trucks arrive, fortunately there’s just a few people on the streets, but they’re too busy to be suspicious of the men getting huge plastic bags inside the trucks.

“Make it look like a robbery,” Grindelwald tells his men. “Be quick, the cops are probably on their way. Rosier, you come with us.”

***

Newt is not scared when the police comes, he’s just worried about what his friend lost. Theseus arrives as soon as he calls him, followed by Percival.

Albus and Gellert get to the bakery a couple of minutes later and promise Newt they will help his friend.

“Thank you, you’re so sweet,” he mumbles, beaming at them.

They get back to Queenie and Tina’s flat and the only problem they find is that the young cop is not that sure about the robbery.

She doesn’t explain why, but it’s obvious to Gellert that they all need to watch her closely.

They have a reunion that night; they make sure Newt is completely asleep inside his room before start talking.

“If we want Newt safe, we all need to protect him,” Albus says and to his relief, both Theseus and Percival seem to agree with him.

So they decide they’ll definitely gonna share Newt; they’ll take care of him, make sure he remains clueless to the crimes they’ve committed and they all are going to court him at the same time.

Their Sweetheart is going to be so happy and all theirs.


	144. Chapter 144

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon au

Newt is a beautiful reddish dragon, well… he’s reddish for sure, but beautiful? Humans use a lot that word and he’s not sure he can be called that, but his brother, a brownish dragon, insists that Newt is beautiful.

Although Theseus doesn’t like Newt’s friendship with the humans, he says they’re bad and they’ll try to hunt him eventually.

Newt doesn’t think so… Well, at least not all of them are like that. The girls that come to visit him (Tina and Queenie) are great.

“At least your small friends don’t look aggressive,” Theseus comments, nuzzling Newt. He’s constantly doing that and telling him how much he wants to have little ones.

“Well… You need a mate first,” Newt says, although it’s not like Theseus doesn’t know that.

It’s not that… hard, he could even find a male or female dragon if he wants; once they’re bonded, one of the dragons will be able to get pregnant.

The brownish dragon whines and gets closer to him.

“But Newt–”

They’re both startled by a human cry and Newt ignores his brother’s pleas and flies directly towards the sound.

A horntail dragon is about to attack a human. Newt gets in the middle of the two, baring his fangs at the other one that… just freezes as soon as he sees him.

“Don’t hurt him!”

“Humans are not innocent, gorgeous,” the dragon purrs and Newt finally notices he has mismatched eyes and his scales are completely black. “I was just trying to make him pay for what they have done to us.”

“Did this human attack you?” The reddish dragon narrows his eyes, which makes the other chuckle.

“No.”

“You can’t hurt him then.”

“Fine, precious,” the black dragon agrees and the human runs away, crying. “I’m Gellert.”

“I’m Newt.”

The dragon roars and when a blue one comes from the sky Newt thinks he’s going to be attacked, but instead the newcomer looks at him with… fascination.

“I’ve found our mate, Albus,” Gellert says before nuzzling the other lovingly.

“He’s perfect, Gellert.”

“Who?” But they don’t answer him, they just get closer and rub their muzzles against his and even Newt knows that’s a very intimate gesture.

He’s suddenly flustered.

“You can’t have him, he’s mine!”

Theseus growls and almost gets in a fight with the other two, until Newt stops them.

“You’re not going to fight,” he narrows his eyes.

“Can we court you?” Albus asks and Theseus snarls a “No”.

“Of course,” says Newt and his brother pouts.

“Love, they can't–Can I court you too?”

Newt gets himself three potential mates that day and the fourth one a few days later, a grey dragon he finds next to a village, wounded.

He heals the injury on his paw and the dragon looks back at him in awe.

“Thanks for helping me,” he says, leaning his head closer to him, being careful not to hurt Newt with his horns. “I’m Percival and you smell just… so good.”

The comment makes him chuckle.

Newt’s scent has changed in the last few days and the others have noticed too, they also think it’s absolutely delicious.

He still doesn’t know why.

Much to the other dragons irritation, Percival starts following Newt from that day on and turns himself into the last of Newt’s besotted suitors.

Newt doesn’t choose, he doesn’t want to; instead he accepts all of them as his mates and when he starts nesting, the four dragons almost purr in happiness.

Newt’s absolutely thrilled, welcoming all those changes in his body and already imagining how his little dragons are going to look like.

The only problem is that his four mates turn even more protective of him.

But he’s sure he can deal with that.


	145. Chapter 145

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part III Prince Newt au

If Newt’s being honest he has a great time dancing with each one of the kings. They’re very different from one another; Gellert spends his time telling Newt how beautiful he is, Albus is the most gentle of all of them and seems really interested in what Newt likes and he starts talking about Aurora of course.

Percival makes Newt chuckle; he looks a little bit flustered and his cheeks turn slightly pink every time the prince gets closer to him. He finds that really endearing.

Also, it’s the first time Newt sees his mother so delighted; even though he’s not sure he’s going to choose any of them. He’s enjoying himself so far, but that doesn’t mean he’s ready to get married.

Perhaps he could change his mind during the courtship; they all look like nice and kind men after all. They also seem to like him for real.

Only when the music stops Newt realizes that his brother is nowhere to be seen; he asks his mother and father about it, but both of them assure him there’s nothing to worry about.

“You should focus on the kings,” Queen Margaret reminds him. “The courtship starts tomorrow. They all gonna spend a few hours with you to get to know you better.”

Newt is a little bit nervous, but nods anyway; despite of what his mother said, he is still worried about Theseus.

When the ball comes to an end and the kings promise to come back tomorrow, Newt, followed by a very enthusiastic Aurora, goes upstairs to talk with his brother.

He tries to open the door as always, but notices it’s closed.

“‘Seus, can we come in? I need to tell you what happened!” He smiles, but his grin vanishes as soon as he realizes Theseus is not going to open the door.

“Not now, Newt,” he hears him say. “I’m tired.”

“Oh… okay, I won't–I’ll let you rest then. Goodnight.” Newt goes back to his own chamber, trying not to feel rejected. It’s fine; his brother can’t be with him all the time, specially now that Newt needs to spend time with his suitors.

“Come on, Aurora. Let’s go to sleep.”

***

Newt doesn’t have time to see Theseus again that morning because his mother and Queenie walk inside his chamber.

“You’re going to have breakfast with King Percival,” she says excitedly. “Queenie is going to assist you to get ready and is going to serve as your chaperone.”

Queen Margaret leans closer to the maid and adds: “Although you can leave them a couple of minutes alone.”

Newt rolls his eyes while his mother chuckles; he then wonders if she has a favourite already. Though knowing her she’s probably glad that her future son-in-law is going to be a king, no matter who Newt chooses…

But what if he doesn’t choose?

She’ll kill him for sure.

Queenie helps him get dressed, even though he’s capable of doing that himself. They meet Percival in the Hall and Newt has to admit the king looks really handsome that morning.

Percival takes a step closer and kisses Newt’s hand, prompting the prince to blush to the tip of his ears.

“You’re so beautiful,” he comments, not even trying to take his eyes off him.

Newt giggles, feeling a little flustered, but the smile on his face vanishes as soon as he realizes they’re going to have breakfast there; he’s never enjoyed eating indoors. Also his mother made Tina, one of their guards, take Aurora outside while he is with Percival.

“What is it?” Percival takes him by the chin gently; he looks worried.

“I would like to eat outside,” he mumbles and he’s glad his mother is not there to hear him.

“Let’s do that then,” the king says with a grin on his face and Newt feels like he has started to like him even more.

Aurora likes Percival, well… It actually helps a lot that the king is willing to give her part of his food.

They’re sitting over a sheet on the grass and Newt smiles from ear to ear when he feels the sun on his skin.

“I’ll make you your own garden,” Percival says out of the sudden and Newt realizes the King has been staring at him. “If you decide that you want to be with me of course.”

Oh, right. Choosing means to move to another place. He feels nervous, but he definitely appreciates the gesture.

“What about Aurora?”

“She’ll be welcome in my kingdom,” Percival assures and Newt intertwines their fingers together.

Queenie looks at them with a satisfied smile on her face and decides that’s the perfect moment for her to play with Aurora on the other side of the garden.

***

Newt comes back into the castle feeling happy; he had to say goodbye to Percival, however he promised he would come back the next day. Now the prince is determined to find out what happened to his brother.

Aurora’s amazing nose guides him not towards Theseus’s bedroom like he would have expected, but to the King and Queen’s chambers.

Newt gets close enough to recognize Theseus’s voice; he sounds upset. His parents seem to be arguing with him about something but the prince is not sure what exactly.

Perhaps if he leans to–

“None of that,” his mother gets out and closes the door behind her, it’s almost like she knew… “You need to be ready for King Albus; he’s the next.”

“What’s going on?” Newt insists. “What happened to Theseus?”

Instead of answering she just sighs, caresses Newt’s soft hair and mumbles: “You’re too pretty for your own good, honey.”

He has no idea what that even means so he tries to ask about Theseus again but gets interrupted.

“King Albus wants to meet you in the library. Let’s go.”


	146. Chapter 146

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty mind

Because she’s a legilimens, Queenie is very much used to things other people don’t; like hearing thoughts (explicit thoughts) about sex all day long from different people. She has learned how not to pay attention to them, however she has gotten used to it and she doesn’t even blink when she hears them.

Although every now and then someone surprises her, like Newt Scamander did when she got used to his accent.

Newt may appear to be innocent, but he does really like sex and he thinks about that very often, Queenie would say that he thinks about it even more now that he has his four boyfriends with him.

He loves when they make love to him, but he adores when they all take him at the same time. But the thing he loves the most is to drive them crazy with need and want.

Right now Queenie is the only one that knows Newt is wearing a plug. Oh, but he’s planning to let his boyfriends know.

They’re having dinner at her flat and Tina is currently very focused on a conversation with her boss about security in MACUSA, Jacob is telling Queenie, who’s trying her best to pay attention, about these new Nundu cookies he just made.

Newt moves a little bit on his seat to feel the toy inside him and lets out a quiet, very sexy moan of pleasure that only Albus notices because suddenly the magizoologist grabs his hand over the table.

“Baby, are you…” The professor stops when he notices the blush on Newt’s cheeks and the way he’s biting his bottom lip.

Newt moves again, gasping and Gellert leans closer, eyes opening wide as he realizes what’s going on.

“Are you wearing… it?” The dark lord mumbles, which catches Theseus’s attention and the other Scamander shivers in anticipation as Newt smirks at them.

Newt’s brother tells Percival in a whisper and the man goes completely still and his mind forgets about what Tina has been telling him this whole time.

And, the funny thing is that even though they find Newt wearing a plug incredibly sexy, part of them feel… a little bit jealous of the toy.

Queenie is doing her best to hold back a smile, but she can’t, especially when all of them try to get Newt out of there as soon as possible and start getting desperate.

Because Newt is cruel and plans on making them wait.

“I think Newt is tired–” Percival begins and the others start nodding, but their beautiful boyfriend cuts him off, shaking his head.

“No, I’m not,” he grins and keeps eating slowly while the four wizards finish their dinner in the blink of an eye.

It’s so much fun, if Queenie is being honest.

When Newt finishes, Theseus sighs visibly, looking so relieved and ready to run at the door.

“Thank you for the–”

“Wait, I made dessert!” Queenie says, smiling from ear to ear.

“Great!” Newt grins back as Gellert almost groans in frustration.

By the end of the night, even Albus is waggling his foot impatiently. They all are thinking of all the things they want to do to Newt when they get home.

“Thank you for the invitation,” the professor smilies at the sisters and Jacob. “We had a good time.”

Percival and Gellert are both walking right next to Newt and Theseus behind, eyes constantly looking at his boyfriend’s round butt.

“Have fun, sweetie!” Queenie whispers to Newt, giving him a goodbye hug.

“Oh, I will,” the magizoologist smirks, making her chuckle.


	147. Chapter 147

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of the dark nrh au

Newt wakes up in a room he doesn’t know, although he doesn’t panic until he realizes that his case is not with him, his wand is also missing, but he’s more concerned about his babies.

He tries to get off the bed, but someone puts his arms around his waist to pull him back on the bed, he’s about to punch that person when he realizes it’s his brother.

“‘Seus?” He sobs as the auror leans closer, kissing him on the cheeks.

“Shh… It’s okay, little one,” Theseus mumbles, nuzzling Newt’s neck lovingly. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

Then, piece by piece, Newt starts to remember and he pushes his brother away from him; Theseus makes the most pained expression he’s ever seen. But he knows he shouldn’t give in; he was taken against his will.

“Why?”

“We want to protect you, baby,” Albus steps into the light, followed by Percival Graves. “You’ll be better here in Nurmengard.”

“We love you, Newt,” the Director mumbles, smiling at him.

No, a cage is not love; Newt learned that long time ago. He looks at the three men nervously; how is he going to get out of there?

Although, he can’t get out if he doesn’t know where his case–

Grindelwald walks in the room then, carrying Newt’s case; he sits on the bed next to the confused, scared magizoologist and hands it to him.

While Newt is distracted opening it to check on his creatures, Grindelwald leans to kiss him on the forehead.

“I know it’s hard for you now, Liebling,” he mumbles, caressing Newt’s cheek. “But you’ll realize this is the best for you.”

“We’ll make you happy,” Theseus assures, grimacing when Newt frowns at him; his betrayal is the one that hurts him the most.

“I want to go back home,” he mumbles instead, prompting Percival to kneel in front of him.

“This is your home now, Newt. Our home.”

“We’ll give you anything you want, baby,” Albus promises, but the thing that interests him the most, besides his freedom, it’s for his creatures to be safe.

So he doesn’t say anything after that. He just gets inside his case and starts feeding his creatures.

***

They start giving him things… They give him all kinds of gifts, but the ones Newt appreciates the most are the magical creatures; they begin to rescue them, although Newt’s not sure if he wants to know what happens with the poachers they encounter.

His brother is suffering, whining around the castle most of the time because Newt doesn’t let him get closer, until the magizoologist gives in, just a little bit, and allows all of them to touch him and cuddle next to him every now and then.

He still wants to get out, but he has to admit he enjoys being hugged and kissed on the cheek; he likes being loved, even though he’s not entirely sure he can call that love.

He needs to make a plan soon.


	148. Chapter 148

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Newt

The due date is close, they all realize the morning Albus notices his coat is missing. Actually, every single one of the alpha’s coats is and now they’re being used as a part of a nest over Newt’s bed.

Their omega is now sleeping in the middle of it, looking comfortable in that mixture of his alphas’ scents, with his round belly looking huge under the blue nightgown he’s wearing.

He looks absolutely adorable.

Gellert smiles like a besotted dork when he _sees_ his lovely husband will use the nest a couple of days after their first kid is born.

“He’s the best thing that could’ve happened to us,” Percival sighs and the other three can’t help but agree completely with him.

“I’ll make him breakfast,” Theseus mumbles before walking away; he’s followed by Percival right afterwards, because the American auror whispers something about how much he doesn’t want Theseus to mess up Newt’s pancakes.

Albus curls up next to his beautiful omega while Gellert sits at the other side and starts running his fingers through that reddish hair.

“Have you _seen_ our baby, love?” Albus asks, hope glimmering in his eyes; Gellert knows he can’t wait to take their little child in his arms.

“Oh, yes… Artemis will be perfect,” Gellert whispers back adoringly, remembering all the details he can about the vision of Newt dancing and singing with a happy baby in his arms.

When the other two come back, Albus and Gellert wake up their omega by kissing him all over the face until Newt opens his eyes and starts giggling.

He caresses his belly lovingly and whispers an adorable “Good morning, baby,” to it.

While he’s eating, Theseus kneels on the floor and puts his head over his tummy, hearing his son’s heartbeat in awe.

Percival gives Newt a kiss on the forehead and stays by his side while Albus and Gellert insist on feeding the creatures themselves that morning.

When everything is done, the four alphas decide to spend the rest of the morning in bed with their lovely omega, touching Newt’s belly and thinking with a ridiculous smile on their faces about their baby.

They’re so lucky to have Newt in their lives.


	149. Chapter 149

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of the au in which everyone has wings.

“Please… you can’t keep me here forever,” Newt sobs as he looks at Theseus, Albus and Percival; he trusted them the most and they just betrayed him.

“We just want to keep you safe,” Grindelwald mumbles, at least he had never trusted the dark lord.

Theseus takes a step closer and Newt’s wings move around him, to keep his own brother away.

Theseus’s white wings move down and his face twists like he’s in pain.

“Little one…”

Percival tries to talk to him as well, but gets ignored; Newt can’t believe he hasn’t been able to fly in days (although he certainly floats around the castle to use his wings) and when he thought they have come to rescue him he realized they all just agreed with Grindelwald.

He asks them to leave and they do, with heartbreaking expressions, but Newt must not give in, because even though he likes them, he cannot let them keep him there.

Is there a way to escape or he should keep trying to convince them?

He doesn’t know what to do, but he certainly misses being able to fly along with Frank, his Thunderbird and his swooping evil and his beautiful hippogriff.

***

They come back the next day, Newt still doesn’t let them get close, constantly floating out of their reach.

“We have a proposal,” Albus mumbles, grey wings completely spread behind his back; Newt has noticed that his feathers are touching Gellert’s.

“What kind of proposal?” Newt narrows his eyes; reddish wings prepared to protect him.

“You can go, if you accept to be bonded to us,” Percival mumbles, cheeks turning slightly pink.

“To all of you?”

“Yes,” the four respond without hesitation.

He’ll get to keep traveling around the world, but he’ll have to come back to them eventually, a bond is something strong and he’ll feel the need to be close to them sooner or later.

If he doesn’t accept their proposal, he’ll be stuck there for years or until he figures out how to get out.

Newt looks at each of them, one by one, trying to know the real reason why they all want to keep him there. But the only thing he sees is desperation and fear.

“What are you afraid of?”

Theseus takes his hand and this time Newt lets him, remembering all those good times they’ve had together.

“We fear that if you go now just like that… you’ll never come back to us,” his brother mumbles and Newt can almost feel their pain.

“I accept your proposal.”


	150. Chapter 150

It’s been a long day for all of them, although Newt has had a great time with all his four husbands helping him take care of the new graphorns they found.

Albus suggests to stay in a hotel so Newt can relax a little bit.

“It’s not necessary!” He assures. “We can–”

“I think it’s absolutely necessary, little one,” Theseus kisses him on the cheek and Percival and Gellert don’t waste any time and find a hotel quickly.

They even get the most expensive suite, which just makes Newt roll his eyes.

“A pool?” Newt is a little bit confused at first, he’s not used to that kind of luxury, although his husbands seem to be very pleased with the room.

Percival starts serving the wine for all of them while Albus helps Newt to get rid of the coat.

Newt blushes; it’s one of the things they love most about him: he still blushes even though they’ve been married for a year now.

“What about my creatures?”

“I’ll feed them,” Gellert offers and gets inside the case while Theseus begins to kiss Newt on the lips.

The magizoologist lets Albus get rid of his clothes and he gets inside the pool with Theseus and Albus.

Percival joins them a couple of minutes later with the glasses of wine floating around them in case they need it.

“Weren’t we supposed to relax?” Newton giggles when he feels Percival’s lips on his neck, although he doesn’t stop any of them.

“We are…” Albus smirks, biting Newt’s freckled shoulder gently, making him gasp.

The magizoologist blushes bright red.

Newt knows they want him, it’s pretty much obvious at this point. He wants this too, it’s been a while since they touched him at the same time and the magizoologist misses the sensation of being filled, he also loves to feel them the morning after.

They’re starving for him and yet they don’t actually do anything but touch him a little bit until Gellert comes back, takes off his clothes and joins them in the pool.

He pulls Newt into his arms and starts kissing him desperately and the magizoologist is really glad they waited for Gellert because it’s better when all of Newt’s husbands touch him and kiss different parts of his body at the same time.

It certainly helps him… relax.


	151. Chapter 151

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinity war au part II

It’s been five years since it happened and all of them feel exactly the same, however everything around them seem to have changed… for the best. They’re the most feared wizards of all time, but thanks to that all the magical creatures are completely safe now.

It’s a triumph, although without Newt it doesn’t feel like a win. Their magizoologist would be happy of course. Perhaps not with all the things they had to do in order to keep peace, but he wouldn’t have to know that, would he?

They’re in Paris when it happens; people start sobbing, but there are happy tears in their eyes, there’s hope and in the streets there is dust coming from the sky that quickly turns itself into people.

“What is–” Theseus can’t finish, none of them have words to describe the confusion and the desperate hope they’re feeling.

“Let’s go back home,” Albus mumbles and that’s exactly what they do.

Percival is the first to walk in the living room, the place where he disappeared; it’s painful, especially after realizing that Newt is not there. Despite of the years that passed, they tried to keep everything just like when he was there.

To keep his memory alive.

Gellert tries to hold back the tears; he notices himself shivering. Albus takes a step closer to put a hand over his shoulder.

But then it happens, they hear the footsteps coming from upstairs and when they see Newt, he’s as young and beautiful as he was the day he went away.

“Where were you?” The magizoologist narrows his eyes, confused. “I was looking for you. You know… I had the weirdest drea–”

Newt can’t finish the sentence because he gets attacked by four grown men with kisses and hugs and he can’t help but start giggling.

And then when he looks at them closely, he notices; the new grey hairs, the way his eyes have changed and the increased, almost obsessive love he sees in them.

“What happened?” He whispers, almost scared of the answer. And they tell him while Albus sits him on his lap and Percival gives him a few kisses on the forehead.

They don’t tell him everything of course, he doesn’t need to know Gellert is powerful enough to have the wizarding world on its knees, he also has no idea what the four of them have done with that power.

Instead, the dark lord leans closer and looks into Newt’s green eyes.

“Can we have you?” He whispers and they all love the way Newt blushes to the tip of his ears, but Gellert is right… they need him. It’s been a long time since they touched him and they all need to make sure that’s not just another cruel dream.

“Yes.”

They take him upstairs and spend the rest of the day exploring Newt’s body like the first time they did, taking their time to pleasure him and making scream and gasp until he’s completely exhausted and satisfied.

Newt falls asleep and after Theseus kisses him on the top of his sweaty curls, they all gather around the bed, staring at him, thinking they cannot lose him a second time.

Gellert puts a powerful spell on him for protection as well as a tracking spell; it’s temporary, just while the others find out other ways to keep Newt safe.

Then they all leave him inside the house while they make sure Newt doesn’t find out what they’ve been doing with the wizarding world. People will keep their mouth shut because they know what it’s best for them.

That way Newt can only focus on the good things they have done; he’ll realize how protected and happy creatures are now and he’ll love all of them more because of that.

He’ll be so happy.


	152. Chapter 152

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Newt

They’re worried about him at first; when they find him, Newt is not breathing and he’s completely pale and cold. Gellert kills the vampire responsible of course; they all know Newt would have tried to stop him if he was awake, but the others are also scared and completely consumed by anger that none of them stops the dark lord.

Newt wakes up… eventually, but when he does he’s still pale and confused and thirsty.

He seems to be the same kind, shy man they all fell in love with, the only difference is that he’s a vampire now.

Gellert is the first to volunteer himself so Newt can calm his desire for blood by drinking from him, but the magizoologist is not at all happy about having to bite one of his boyfriends the first time.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Newt takes a step back, even though his eyes have just started to turn red.

“Newt, I’m not going to lie to you, it’ll probably cause him pain, but it won’t kill him,” Albus mumbles, kissing Newt’s hand.

“We love you, little one. Let us do this for you,” Theseus caresses his cheek and they all see as Newt starts to relax.

“Besides, it’s better like this, if you starve yourself, you’ll probably lose control,” Percival says, which makes Newt shiver at the thought.

“Fine,” Newt sighs and looks back at Gellert. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Liebling,” he purrs before taking Newt into his arms.

The inexperienced vampire mumbles an apology and bites Gellert on the neck; he’s prepared for the pain… but he’s definitely not prepared for the pleasure.

He moans and pulls Newt closer to him and closes his eyes as he imagines how much he wants to have Newt naked on his bed.

Gellert almost whines when he stops and when the others see the pleased expression in his mismatched eyes, they all want some of that.

They have to take turns, although sometimes they make Newt drink a little bit of each of them so they all can feel that warm, addictive pleasure all over their bodies at the same time.

Newt has to drink from them when they are home, just the five of them, because those drinking sessions always end up with amazing sex.

Newt being turned into a vampire it’s one of the best things that has happened to them.


	153. Chapter 153

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kindergarten teacher newt part II

At first Newt definitely thinks it’s a coincidence; he sees Percival in the park where he always runs with Niffler (his dog). Of course he doesn’t recognize him; it’s been a long time and Percival was just a kid when Newt was his teacher.

He has turned into a handsome man.

“Newt? Newt Scamander!” He stops in front of him with a huge grin on his face.

Newt is not sure why a man like him is talking to him or why he knows him, but he stops as well anyway. Niffler starts smelling him and wags his tail, excited. It looks like he likes the man.

Newt blushes to the tip of his ears under the man’s look, but scolds himself immediately because he’s way younger than him for him to be thinking like that about him.

“Sorry, do I–”

“I’m Percival Graves!” The man chuckles. “I was your student…”

Of course! And that somehow makes it even worse.

“Oh, yeah! Sorry! How have you been?”

“Fine,” he mumbles and takes a step closer. “But now I’m better than ever.”

Is he… No, of course he isn’t. Newt mumbles he has something to do and practically flees. The only problem is that he keeps bumping into him every morning.

***

He sees Albus Dumbledore again when he comes back to his school after holidays and the headmaster tells him there’s a new teacher and he’d like Newt to show him around and explain the rules to him.

This time he recognizes the last name immediately and a voice in his head finds really funny those… coincidences.

However he ignores it and begins to spend time with Albus and realizes he enjoys talking with him too much.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Albus asks, making Newt choke on his tea.

“I’m older than you,” he says and Albus takes his hand and leans over the table.

“Is that a problem?” He says and by the tone of his voice it’s clear Albus doesn’t consider it a problem at all.

“I’ll think about it,” he lies and runs away, because it’s the only thing he does now apparently; run away from handsome, young men.

***

Theseus moves in the house just next to his… He’s now a man of course, but after the encounters with Albus and Percival, Newt has started to remember his students from that particular class.

Now it doesn’t look like a coincidence at all… Or is it? Perhaps he’s just overreacting.

“Newt!” Theseus recognizes him immediately. “It’s been a long time!”

The redhead tries to relax, specially because Niffler seems to like that one too.

Newt helps him get his suitcases inside the house and Theseus invites him to have dinner with him there as a thank you.

He doesn’t know why exactly, but he accepts the invitation.

***

He recognizes Gellert as soon as he sees him; those mismatched eyes of his are unique.

“What are you doing here?” Newt mumbles, confused, looking over his shoulder, Theseus is there too.

“I’m still in love with you,” Gellert mumbles, kissing Newt’s hand, prompting him to turn completely red.

“You couldn’t wait, could you?” Percival is also there, as well as Albus who only rolls his eyes at Gellert.

“We’ve been looking for you,” Gellert continues, ignoring Percival. “We want to be part of your life. To have a relationship with you.”

Newt is just human and the fact that four young men seem to be so taken with him to the point to look for him after all those years makes him feel so warm inside.

Although he still not sure.

“You were just kids, you can't–”

“We’re adults now, baby,” Albus mumbles gently and Newt’s blush spreads down his neck. “And we love you.”

“I’m way o–older than you,” Newt stammers when he feels Gellert’s hands on his waist, pulling him closer.

“We don’t care,” Theseus smirks, eyes roaming all over Newt’s body.

“You don’t know if this is going to work…” Gellert kisses him on the neck and Newt shivers with pleasure, forgetting what he was trying to say.

“I do, I’m sure,” Percival says and Newt notices that the other three are getting closer as well.

“Give us a chance, Liebling,” Gellert starts unbuttoning his shirt and Newt doesn’t stop him. “What do you say?”

“Yes,” he mumbles and he doesn’t regret it at all.


	154. Chapter 154

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Model Newt

Theseus had no idea (actually nobody in his family did) why his mother always called his little brother _dangerous_. Part of him thought their mother didn’t love Newt and that belief eventually turned him into an overprotective brother.

But now that Newt has grown up and has become one of the most beautiful persons Theseus has ever seen, he has started to think that perhaps his mother was right after all.

He becomes a photographer and he never admits to his parents out loud that most of the pictures he’s taken are of his sweet little brother. He even decides to send one of them to win a contest and he does; Newt smiling with a kitten in his arms and the sunlight kissing part of his face it’s more than enough to win all the judges’ hearts.

But by doing so he exposes his Newt to the public eye.

It turns out he’s not the only one that recognizes beauty when he sees it.

That’s how Seraphina Picquery, a very famous American fashion designer, finds about Newt and she wants him to wear her designs in a photography session.

Theseus is not sure about it, but she assures them that it’s just the pictures and she’ll pay Newt for them.

“I’ll do it,” his little brother mumbles. “I need the money for my shelter.”

It’s settled then. Although Theseus doesn’t like the idea that much, but he decides to keep Newt company to take care of him.

“I can take the pictu–”

“I already have someone,” Picquery cuts Theseus off.

The problem starts when said photographer falls in love with his baby brother. He doesn’t even try to hide it and Theseus spends the rest of the week glaring at the man who doesn’t seem to care if Newt’s older brother approves or not.

“I’m Percival Graves,” the man introduces himself, grinning from ear to ear and staring at Newt like there’s no one else in the room.

“Newt Scamander,” he mumbles, shyly, adorably and Graves is completely doomed from the very beginning.

Newt is still shy though, even more so when he has to wear the dresses Picquery chose for him.

Percival makes him feel comfortable though, he even lets Newt bring his two dogs and his cat to the studio and the results are amazing.

And then the photographs are released to the public.

Newt becomes one of the most famous models in the industry; Theseus and Percival (now he’s Newt’s friend because he hasn’t managed to make the cute man understand he wants something more and the grumpy brother refuses to help) start worrying about him when they realize many people on social media like to write about how much they’d like to marry/bang Newt Scamander.

It’s a nightmare and it gets even worse when Picquery comes back to their house just to offer Newt more money to model a few dresses in front of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald.

Percival stops playing with Niffler (one of Newt’s dogs) when he hears the names, apparently Theseus is not the only one who has heard about them. They’re two of the most powerful and rich men in the country.

“I thought you said it was going to be the photographs only,” Theseus narrows his eyes at her.

Newt gets a little nervous; he’s never done that before, the photo sessions are different because Percival takes them and he feels comfortable around him.

“They promised you’ll only be modeling for them,” Picquery ignores both Theseus and Percival and keeps talking to Newt. “They’re willing to buy five dresses and you can get so much money from it.”

Newt looks back at his dogs and his cat and finally nods.

“But Percy and ‘Seus are coming with me.”

***

The moment they both kiss Newt’s hand instead of just going for a handshake when they introduce themselves Theseus knows something is wrong.

Albus and Gellert, as they almost beg Newt to call them, look at the redhead in such an intense way it makes Percival growl.

To Newt they’re kind and patient and they don’t get upset when they find out Newt is actually very shy.

The only thing they don’t seem to like (especially Gellert) is Theseus and Percival’s presence.

However, they seem to forget quickly about them when Newt comes back from another room wearing the first dress.

He looks gorgeous, although he always does; his pale skin covered in freckles looks creamy under the light of the living room.

“Could you please turn around, baby?” Albus says and Theseus almost jumps at his throat after hearing the pet name.

Newt blushes, but does what he’s told and Gellert takes a step closer, whispering him to stop only to caress one of his cheeks.

“You can’t touch him!” Percival snarls and the glare Gellert directs at him is definitely terrifying.

“It’s okay, Percy,” Newt assures, oblivious as always.

“Do you like the dresses, baby?” Albus asks, running his fingers through Newt’s hair.

“Yes,” the redhead answers, still not sure what’s that about.

“Then they’re yours,” Gellert smirks, enjoying the way Newt turns completely red.

“What? But I can’t accept th–”

“We wanted to buy them for you,” Albus cuts him off and Percival curses under his breath.

“So it was a trap,” he whispers to himself and fortunately only Theseus can hear him.

They were never interested in the dresses, they just wanted Newt.

“We also heard you wanted to open an animal shelter,” Gellert adds and of course he immediately gets Newt’s undivided attention. “We’d like to help you with that.”

“Really?” Newt cannot hide his happiness, his eyes are glimmering with it.

When they both nod, the redhead almost jumps at them and gives them a hug, one that they gladly return and lasts more than it should, in Percival and Theseus’s opinion.

Albus and Gellert look back at Newt in a way it makes even more obvious what their real intentions are. There’s clear adoration in their eyes, although Theseus would argue that it looks more like a powerful obsession.

He knows he won’t be able to get rid of them anytime soon. And suddenly it occurs to him that perhaps his mother was right.

Beauty can be dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> http://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
